KABHI JO BADAL BARSE
by parise22
Summary: This is a a continuation of KHANAM'S story ... We read till chap 5.. Now continuing here . Kya hain PYAR ? .. Sirf Dhai akshar ka ek shabd ? Ya .. Yeh hain zindagi bharka wo EHSAS jo apko hi badal de ? ... R N R ,,,,plz.
1. Chapter 1

...

...

 **Hi friends** ..how are you all? ..

Missed u a lot .

...

...

 **M back .. but this time not with any new story ..**

 **M continuing with my lovely friend KHANAM' s fic ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **KABHI JO BADAL BARSE ..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

as she is not able to continue this fic due to some of her problems . she requested me to do so .

And m here with this next chap . hope you all will like it and support this fic as you always did.

...

...

 **This fic was on sad note when it came in my hand ... so I m here to contribute my best to take it to a highest level of sadness .. don't worry it will be only for next some chaps ... and then will get little happy moments ( I hope so ) .. but for that you will have to have patience ...**

 **One more thing ... _m really very sorry for this super late update_ but as u know .. my EXAMS ... **

So lets start ...

...

...

...

...

...

RECAP . ...

Till the last chap we have seen that ,

...

...

 **Rajat was in love with Purvi but unintentionally she insulted him . and as a revenge he forcefully made her to marry him .**

 **But after the marriage purvi tried to attempt a suicide by cutting her nerve ..**

 **somehow he succeeded to save her life .**

 **but circumstances lead her parents to get wrong impression of all this things . and they broke their relation with her.**

 **This was a great shock for purvi and after purvi's parents left from the hospital , she again became unconscious ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Now lets start ... enjoy the reading ...**

...

...

...

...

...

in the hospital ...

everyone was tensed , and the tension was raising when they were looking at his face ...

He was standing resting his back to a wall ... was a in a deep shock ... his expressions were changing as per the thoughts storming in his mind .. some times smile ... sometimes pain ... sometime grief ... sometimes annoyance ...and lastly regret...

...

...

After checking Purvi thoroughly .. the doctor came out ...when he saw him ...

Rajat rushed to him – **doctor kaisi hain meri Purvi?.. kya hua hain use ?..Plz kuch to boliye..** others were silently looking at him ..

Dr. patting his shoulder lightly – **dheeraj rakhiyen Mr .Rajat ... I m sorry ..but khabar achhi nahi hain...**

 **...**

his breath stoped .

Sachin – **achhi nahi hain . matlab Dr?..**

Dr gazed all of them and spoke softly – **humne unhe bachane ki bahot koshish ki par apki wife coma me chali gayi hain. . Mr . rajat.**

Rajat screamed with the shock – **kya ?.. yeh aap kya bol rahe hain?..Dr .**

Sachin and dushyant tried to control him ...who was shattered completely . .

...

...

Dr – **dekhiye Mr .Rajat ..Mrs .Purvi par shayad bhaot jya da hi stress tha ...pahle nebj kant ki wajahse unka kafi blood loss hua tha wo bahot weak thi aur uparse unke parents ke bartaw se unhe aur ek sadma pahuncha ... unki mental condition bahot hi critical hain aur shayad yahin wajah hain ki unke brain ne kam karne se band kar diya ... now she is in coma .**

He went on weak on his knees ... crying badly ..

Rajat – **purvi ?...**

None of the present people were able to pacify him ... he felt defeated ...

...

Rajat – **purvi muze maf kar do plz .. meri galti ki itni badi saza mat do plz ...apni ek zid keliye ... ek hasti khelti ladki ki zindagi maine barbad kar di .. wo muze kabhi bhi maf nahi karegi ...sachin .. dushyant meri puvi...**

Sachin hugged him while dushyant went with dr .

...

Dushyant – **Dr ..unhe hosh kab aayega ?.**

Dr – **dekhiye hum kuch nahi kah sakte ...**

He tried to clarify the condition of the patient...looking at him .

...

...

 **ek din lag sakta hain ... ek mahina bhi lag sakta hain aur ek sal tak lag sakta hain .. .shayad wo firse hosh me na bhi aa paye ... iss waqt kuch bhI nahi bola ja sakta hain... aisi cases me kuch bhi predict karna possible nahi hain ... jahan patient ...**

And he stopped . ..

Rajat looked at him sudden – **jahan patient kya ?..**

 **...**

Dr **– jahan PATIENT KO KHUD ZINDAGI JINE KI WISH NA HO ...**

 **Mr .rajat apki wife medicines aur humare kisis bhi treatment ko response nahi kar rahi hain ..**

 **MANO WO JINA HI NAHI CHAHTI hain ...**

 **Aur aise halat me unhe treatment karna bahot mushkil hain ... I guess ap samaz rahe hain ..**

 **...**

 **Ap plz mere sath chaliye** ( signaling dushyant ) **.. kuch formalities puri karni hain ... aur thodi der me unhe room me shift kar diya jayega ...fir ap log unse mil sakte hain ...**

 **...**

 **...**

He was sitting on the floor ... silently gazing nowhere ...

...

Those words were echoing in his ears ...

...

...

 **Main tumhe apna bana kar hi rahunga ... kyunki muze tumse pyar ho gaya hain ..**

...

...

 **Iss thappad ka anjam tumhe bhari padega ...**

...

...

...

( her trembling voice .. she was pleading before him and he?... )

 _ **Mere pass mat ana .. chodo ..muze jane do ..main mafi mangti hun . do muze ..**_

...

...

...

 **Tumhe muzse shadi karni hogi ...warna ...**

...

...

...

( and suddenly her aggressiveness )...

 _ **Pass mat ana mere .. tumhari wajahse .. sirf aur sirf tumhari wajhse maine apni life barbad kar li .**_

 _ **tumne jaise socha ab waisa kuch bhi nahi hog a.**_

 _ **muzse shadi karne ka bahot shouk ha na tumhe .. ab dekhana main kya karti hoon**_ ...

...

...

and the very next moment ,

...

before his eyes .. **. blood started oozing out from her wrist** ... slowly she collapsed down ...he was stunned to see this scenario ... this was the worst thing he expected . and ...

...

...

...

 **Purviiiiiii .**...he screamed aloud ...

...

...

Gaining back his senses ...he started looking here and there ..

an unknown place was appearing before him .. people rushing somewhere ... that unavoidable smell of medicines ..chloroform.. those subdued sobbing sounds ...

.. his body was soaked in sweat...he was breathing heavily .

...

 **...purviii...** he arose from his place **.. wo kaisi hain ?...**

...

...

 **.. Rajat ...rajat .. chal us se mil le** ...someone made him to stand and he looked at that stranger person **...ann ...**

 **...**

Sachin – **rajat ... purvi se milna hain na ..**

.. Rajat – **purvi se? han chalo ...** ( he immediately stepped ahead but suddenly stopped ) ...

 **par ... par main usse kya bolunga ?..mafi mang lu ?..** ( holding sachins hand tight ) ... **bol na mafi mang lu?**

 **mafi mangunga to maf karegi na wo?..** ( sachin had no courage to reply , he tried to hold back his tears ) **.. bol na ... maf kar degi na wo muze ?...**

 **...**

Sachin couldn't see him like this ...and walked away from there wiping his tears ... leaving him confused ..

dushyant was watching this ..he came and held rajats hand ...

Dushyant **– chal ..**

Rajat looking at Sachin – **han .. par use kya hua ?..**

Dushyant – **tu chal ...**

,...

...

...

And they entered inside the room ...where shreya was already present ...

Shreya had tears in her eyes ... she walked to her who was sleeping peacefully on the bed unaware of the activities in rest of the world .

Shreya holding her hands starred her for some time and suddenly she burst out

\- **bola tha tuze ... mat le inn logonse panga ... mang le mafi par tu nahi mani...**

 **kya bol rahi thi tu ...**

 _ **meri kya galti hain ? .. main kyon mafi mangu inse ?.**_ **. aur ab dekh kya ho gaya hain ...**

she glared both of them furiously her eyes were red and moist .

suddenly she stood up and ran to him .. holding his shirts collars .. shaking him wildly ...

Shreya – **le liye na tumne apna revenge .. kar li na apni khwahish puri ..**

 **dekho har gayi wo**.( looked at her friend) **.. ab kuch nahi bol payegi .. na tumse na hi aur kisise ...**

 **kitni galtiyan ki usne ... hain na ?..** ( looking at both of them ) ..

 **ek to wo ladki hain yehi uski sabse badi galti thi ...**

 **Dusra ek mamuli ladki hokar tumhe challenge kiya usne .. how dare she**?.. ( she was sounding bitter )

 **Bhugatana to tha hi use ... tumhara ego hurt karne ki saza to use milne wali hi thi ...**

 **to lo use punishment mil gayi .. ban gayi wo ZINDA LASH ..**

 **Ab aur kuch baki hain ... agar ab bhi tumhari zid baki hain to wo bhi puri kar lo .. kuch nahi kar payegi wo .. kuch bhi nahi ...**

And she fell on the floor crying badly .

...

...

...

...

Shreyas words pierced his heart badly ...

but she was right at her place ..

 **wasnt he only responsible for this of her condition ?.**

 **...**

He tightly closed his eyes .. to let out tears ... and went near the bed ...

he was looking at her without blinking eyes .. his angel was sleeping peacefully there .

He gently held her tender hand to which drip was attached...

...

...

 **Kitni khoobsurat dikh rahi ho tum ?**..( gently ruffling her hair **). yeh mang ka sindur abhi bhi chamak raha hain ...**

 **par .. par yahan kyon leti hui ho ?** ( he gently pulled her in his hug ) .. **utho ..purvi chalo ghar chalo ..**

 **kal humari shadi hui hain na ... hum pati – patni hain ab ..**

 **mere sath ghar nahi chalogi?.. humare ghar ... purvi .. ankhe kholo purvi..**

 **...**

 **...**

He tried to wake her up .

And slowly tears started welling up in his eyes ... unaware of those flowing tears he was talking with her .

 **Purvi plz muze maf kar do plz .. pyar karne laga tha tumse ... apna banana chahata tha tumhe ..**

 **par tumhari zidne hurt kar diya muze .. mera so called ego hurt ho gaya ?.. huh**..( he sighed sadly ) **..**

 **aur dekho tumhe sabak sikhane ke mere junun ne tumhe kahan lakar rakh diya ... plz purvi muze maf kar do plz ..**

 **...**

 **...**

( Wiping off his tears ...) **tum jo kahogi main wo karunga .. chahe to sabko samne ek aur thappad mar lo muze .. jo chahe saza do ... aur jab tum thik ho jaogi na main sare college ke smne tumse mafi mangunga . promise .. .par plz yar ab uth jao ..plz mere pas wapas aajao ...**

And he burst out ... other three were stunned to see him like this ...

...

...

...

...

End of the chap .

...

...

So friends ..

What do think ?.. Ab kya hoga age? ..

kya Rajat apni Purvi ko wapas la payega ?..

aaaaur kya Purvi kabhi Rajat ko maf karegi ?

...

...

...

Ok ... did you like the chap .should I continue it .

Plz .let me know through your precious reviews .

Waiting ... ... Apki parise22.


	2. some moments to remember

...

Hii ..friends ...

 _ **Wow**_ it was such a awesom response that m overwhelming now . thnx will b a small word . so keep supporting me like this only...

This chap is dedicated to two of my reviewers - reviewed no 50 ( guest ) n no. 51 ( sweety di's princess ) ...

Enjoy the chap .

...

...,...

He was completely shattered ... all his dreams .. seemed to get faded up.

The circumstences were bringing all his hopes down with every passing moment .. His fate was against him But he has to make up him self strong .. his feelings ... him entirely ... **for her** .. his angel .

days started passing like this ..

every day without fail he visited her ... sitting beside her ..he kept on talking with her ..

 **about her .. about him ..**

 **about their future ...**

 **many more things that he had planed from them ...their happy new life together .**

but she never responded back .. with those closed eyes ... she kept her self closed behind that iron door ...

But he never gave up . He stood still before her destiny like an armour that will protect her from every ill souls.

...

...

 **Excuse me sir** .. **Plz thodi der bahar jaiye** ... **Patient ke kapde badalne he.** ...he was lost in his thoughts while starring her calm face ... Suddenly nurse called him .

 **Oh...** Rajat immediately got from his place up ... And left the room .

...

He was pacing outside in the corridor .. When the same nurse came out hurriedly ...

Nurse - **sir** .. **Muze OT se immergency call aya he** .. I **have** to **go ...plz** .. **Kya ap patient** ke **kapde change kar denge** ?

His tongue stuck in mouth .before he reply .. nurse left rushing towards OT .

He nervously entered inside ... With baby steps moved near the bed . her dress was kept beside her ..

He was confused about how to do this work ?

Rajat pOV - **kar de Rajat** .. **Ab to WO tumhari patni he** .. **To sharm kis bat ki** ?

With little hesitation his hands extended to her ... Again stopped . letting out a deep breath he closed his eyes and started unbuttoning her old dress .. With a great effort and courage he dressed her up again .

Slowly laying her down ... He ruffled her hair ...and kissed her forehead .

...

He relaxed on the couch kept near .

Rajat - **bahot ziddi ho tum** .. **Apne sare kam karwa rahi ho muzse par ankhe nahi khologi** .. **He na** ? ..

 **Uss din galti se chu liya tha to kitna gussa kiya tha muze.. Aur ab kuch bhi nahi bol rahi ho ...kyon purvi ?**

...

...

 **Flash back** ...

It was the time far before their cold war started ...

She was standing near canteen counter ... Waiting for her tea to get delivered .

A cheerful Voice heard beside ...

\- **are raju** .. **Fatafat ek special chai de to** .

She turned her gazeto find him standing next to her .

Canteen boy - **ye lo Rajat bhaiyya** .. **Apkichai..**

He was about to pick the cup up ...

Purvi - **ek min** ...

He stopped looking at her .

Purvi - **pahle order Maine kiya tha** ... **To tum isse kyon de rahe ho** ?

Before the boy could say anything ...

Rajat smiled - **oh muze pata nahi tha** .. **Tum yeah le lo** ...

He forwarded his cup to her ...

She annoyingly grabbed the cup and turned to go but stumbled .. Before she could balance herself .. His hands gripped her arm tightly ...

Rajat - **are aramse** ...

She frowned and jerked his hand .

Purvi - **leave me** ... **Tumne muze chune ki himmat kaise ki** ?

Rajat - **Hey** .. **Wait** a **minute** ... **Muze tumhe chuneka koi shouk** nahi he ... **Samzi** ? **Gir Rahi thi is liye pakad liya** .

Purvi was fuming in anger - **koi jarurat nahi thi** . **na hi** **muze chune ki aur na hi sambhalne ki ... Main apna sara kam khud kar sakti hun aur khudko sambhal bhi sakti hun ... Samze**.

She left from there leaving him surprised .

 **Flash back ends** ...

...

...

Rajat had tears in his eyes ... **Purvi dantogi nahi muze** ? **Plz** .. **Yar gussa karo par yun chup mat raho** .

He kept on pleading before her with moist eyes . But she never turned up .

...

...

One day rajat visited her parents ...

The door opened with faces wearing displeasure .. He could sense what is coming for him ..

No one offered a seat for him ... In that unfriendly environment he entered silently .. And stood entangling his hands behind ...

... ...

Pm – **tum ? .. yahan kyon aaye ho? ... ab bhi kya much rah gaya hain?..**

Rajat had no courage to face them - **Aunty** , **uncle plz ..galti meri hain .. par purvi ko uski saza mat dijiye ...**

Pm replied sternly **\- dekho tum logonko yeh sab pahle sochana chahiye tha ..**

 **Samaz me humari kuch izzat hain ... aur pure samaz ke samne humari nak kat di usne ...jis tarah se tum logone hum se chupa** **kar shadi ki na .. hume to lagta hain ki kafi dinose tum logonka chakkar chal raha tha ...ab log thu thu kar rahe hain hum par aur tum mafi mangane aaye ho ...**

Rajat gulped – **aunty Maine usse jabar dasti se shadi ki thi isme uski koi galti nahi hain ...**

 **plz use apna lijiye ...aaj use apki bahot jarurat hain ..plz .**

Pf raised an eyebrow **– zabardasti?.. tumne kaha aur humne man liya ?.. aisa kuch tha to fir usne hume kyon nahi kaha?**

Rajat felt embarresed **– wo merihi wajahse usne aise kiya .. maine mana kiya tha ..**

Before he could explain more **.. pm** said bitterly **– lo ... ek taraf bolte ho tumne zabardasti se usse.. uski marji ke bina shadi ki .. aur ab kahte ho ki tumne use hume batane se mana kiya ... agar usne tumhari bat mani thi matlab to yahi hain na ki uski bhi razamandi thi iss sabme ...**

 **Rajat – nahi aunty .. ab main apko kaise samzau?**

He felt helpless ...

Pf - **kahi ab uski iss halat ko dekhakar tum dar to nahi gaye ho?.. kyon?..** he was sounding bitter ... _**char din me hi pyar ka bhoot sirse utar gaya kya?...**_

 **dekho ladke ..tum jo. b hi ho ..par** **ab humara usse koi sambandh nahi hain .. ek ghar se bhagi hui ladki se ab hum kuch bhi rishta nahi rakhana chahte hain usne humari parwah nahi ki to ab hume bhi use koi rishta nahi rakhana he ... ab tum ja sakte ho ...**

They both stood up .. and pm went to open the door ..she opened it and looked at him .. without uttering a single word he sighed .

And disappointedly he walked off . his only hope was also lost .

...

...

Day by day ...

he gathered his whole world around her its like the hospital was his second home ... **he used to live for her ... with her ...**

his friends were in fix how to convince him about her condition ?..

...

...

...

...

One day –morning ..

Dushyant visited him at his home .. he was getting ready for hospital –

Dyushyant – **rajat ... yeh kya kar raha hian tu ?.**

Rajat packing her belongings in his backpack – **purvi ke liye kuch books le rha tha .. din bhar bore ho jati hain na wo .. to socha use kuch padhakar sunaunga .**

Dushyant holding his hands – **rajat .. bas kar ?.. yeh kya chal raha hain tera ?.. apne apko sabse alag kar liya hain tumne ... bas din bhar hospital me baitha rahta hain ... college bhi aana chod diya hain tumne ...**

Rajat while wearing his shirt **– dushyant yar .. college me dil nahi lagega mera .. pata hain doctor bol rahe the ki unhe purvi me thodasa sudhar dikh raha hain ... wo ab kafi stable hain ...**

It was enough for dushyant,

he held his hand tightly **– RAJAT sun meri bat .. ... shayad wo kabhi wapas nahi aane wali hain ab .. samza tu ?.**

..Rajat loudly - **dushayant .. how dare you to talk like this ?.. meri purvike bareme aise kaise bol sakte ho tum ?.. wo wapas ayegi mere pass samza tu ...** he was quivering with anger and grief ..

Dushyant – **rajat .. sorry ..par muze galat mat samaz.. yar .. main bhi chahta hun ki purvi tumhare pass wapas aa jaye par tu yun sab chodkar uske pas baitha rahega to kya wo wapas aanewali hain ?**

 **tu hi bata .. jab use hosh aaega aur use pata chalega kit um ne college jana bhi chod diya hain to wo kya soche gi? ... khudko guilty samze gi wo .. kya tu chahta hain ki wo aise soche ?..**

... Rajat calming down - **nahi ... par college me mera ma nnahi lagega ..**

Dushyant softly pressing his shoulder – **hum hain na... tumhare sath .. par tu yun padhayi chodkar baithega to kaise chalega ?.. han .. aur hospital me purvi ka dhyan rakhane ke liye doctors aur nurses hain na .. jab college se free ho jaoge to chale jana uske pas ... ok .**

Rajat sat on bed side – **thik hain . shayad tu sahi bol raha hain ..**

He waited for some time and ...

Rajat pressed his hand lightly – **thanks yar .. .meri kuch samaz nahi aa raha hain ki main kya karu ?**

Dushyant – **hey .. don't worry .sab kuch jaldi hi thik ho jayega ..sirf tu college ana shuru kar de ok.**

Rajat – **hope so ...**

There spread a long unbearable silence ...

Slowly Rajat without looking at him **\- dushyant tuzse ek aur favor chahiye tha ?.**

Dushyant – **dost bolta hain aur favor ki bat karta hain .. bol kya chahiye ?**

Rajat's eyes were not ready to meet with him **– dushyant – kya tu mere liye ek part time job ka intezam kar sakta hain .. wo thodese paiso ki tangi thi to ..**

Dushyant realized his hesitation – **rajat ? yeh tu ...**

Rajat **– plz yar ..**

And he remembered the conversation between him and doctor ..

...

...

 **flashback** ...

...

A day before ...

doctor called him ... when he reached in his cabin ..

Doctor **– muze apse kuch bat karni hain mr Rajat .**

Rjat **– yes doctor .. kya purvi ko lekar kuch problem hain ?**

Doctor immediately cut him **.. are nahi .. nahi .. unki tabiyat ab kafi stable hain ... bat dusri hain ..**

Rajat **– kya ?**

Docto **r – Mr . Rajat .. Ap samaz sakte he ki patient ko hospital me rakhane ka .. Unki treatment karne na .. Unke sare medicines etc ka kafi kharcha hota hen .. N sorry to say but apne beginning me 50000 Rs deposits kiye the uske bad abtak money deposits hi nahi kiya hen .**

 **Rajat - sorry Dr .. Main jitni jaldi ho sake paisonka intezam kar dunga .**

 **Dr** softly replied **\- You better do it soon Mr .Rajat ...otherwise we will have to terminate her treatment in middle only ... I hope u understood.**

Rajat nodded **n** left the cabin **.**

 **...**

 **Flashback ends ...**

 **...**

 **...**

he sat lowering his head ...

Dushyant really felt bad for his friend .

Dushyant – **thik hain dekhata hun**

Raja **t - thanks yar ..  
**

 **Dushyant - par sirf ek chotisi jobse kya hoga .. Rajat ? Itne sare paison na intezam kahanse karega tu ?**

Rajat looked around **.. - soch raha hun ye ghar bech du ..**

dushyant **\- Rajat yeah kya bol raha he tu ? Tere pass yehin to akhari asra hen ... Fir tu kaha rahega ?**

Rajat smiled sadly **\- meri Purvi ko bachane ke liye main Jo bhi karu .. Kam hi hoga ..dushyant ... Tu meri fikr mat karo .. Kuch na kuch to ho hi jayega .**

Dushyant **\- ...ek bat bolu Rajat ?.**

Rajat looked at him in return ..

Dushyant softly squeeze his hand – **tu bahot badal gaya hain yar ..**

 **wo pahle wala ziddi .. apni sharton par jinewala .. har hal me apni hi bat manawane wala .. rajat ..kaha chala gaya yar ?.**

 **...**

Rajat patting his hand – **wo rajat to usi din mar gaya jab usne ek hasti khelti ladki ki zindagi barbad kar di ... ab to sirf use wapas lane keliye jee raha hun ...**

Dushyant – **rajat ?**

Rajat wiped his tear that unknowingly escaped from his eye ...and said while getting up – **muze chalna hoga .. purvi mera intezar kar rahi hogi ?.**

In return .. Dushyant nodded . ..

...

...

...

 **After that day ..**

Again he started to go to college ...

but that **aggressive** .. **stubborn** , **short tempered** young man was never back ... his friends never met with their old jolly friend ... he seemed to be lost somewhere ...for them he was like a different person ...

after lectures got over without wasting a second he rushed to hospital ... and night he made himself busy with his new job ...

...

...

One fine evening.

... he hurriedly entered in her room ...

 **Purvi yeh dekho ?... mera semester ka result**?. he was happily showing her his result ...

 **Dekho .. maine firse top kar liya ... mere sab dost party mang rahe the par maine unse bol diya ki meri purvi mera intezar kar rahi hian ..pahle use yeh khush khabri dunga fir party ... thik kiya na maine ?.. bolo na ?.. purvi muze sun rahi ho na ?..**

He was starring her .. without a blink ...

Rajat ruffled her hair and said softly – **purvi tum khush hona ?..**

But his question remained un answered ...she was just a unresponsive ... motionless body .. Whose SOUL was missed somewhere.

...

His eyes welled up with tears ... I **love you Purvi** ... I **really love you** .

...

...

...

 **Main tenu samzawa ki ...**

 _ **na tere bin lagta jee ...**_

 _ **Tu ki jane pyar mera ...**_

 _ **Main karu intezar tera ...**_

 _ **Tu dil nahiyo jan he meri ...**_

 _ **...,.,..**_ _ **...**_

 _ **Only walls witnessed his subdued sobs .**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **... ...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **End of the chap .**_

 _ **So friends how was that ?**_

 _ **Did u like this chap ?**_

 _ **Plz let me know through urprecious reviews..**_

 _ **Thnx to all those who reviewed for last chap.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Zara . RK . nia . jannat fairy . cidfan16 . ABC .vampires feelings - thnx a lot dear .tc .**_

 _ **Sweetydis princess . crazyforpurvi . kshayaartist . m13 . jewel . Areejsachin liver - thnx a lot . .**_

 _ **Rajvilover . harman .rajvigirl .guest NL . - missed u all a lot .tc.**_

 _ **Bshreena n saney - how r u both ? Lv u tc .**_

 _ **Purpleangel1 - positive ray ? Definitely ..late these dark clouds get dispersed from their path . tc .lv u .**_

 _ **Lumoslight06 - omg I guess u have missed ur address .. Harry potter CID me kaise as gayi ? Tc .lv u.**_

 ** _Sweety cid . cidian . Ananya D . mithi .Anubhav kavin fan . rajvi 21 - thnx a lot dear .tc ._**

 ** _KV'_** ** _' s neha - my first reviewer of this fix thnx .tc ._**

 ** _Shweta04 -don't cry .u ll get many more chances for that .tc_**

 ** _Kavinsanjana - hi .. Thnx for giving time for my fix .tc ._**

 ** _Redrosses22 - hey chatterbox .thnx for everything u did for me ..it really means a lot . tc .lv u ._**

 ** _Krystalities . icocogirl . tiakhan 98 - new reviewers .thnx a lot dear t_** ** _c ._**

 ** _Drizzle1640 - hey thnx dear even if ur dareya fan ..u read this1 .tc ._**

 ** _Nilpari - hey bluefairy ..dear tum itne din gayab rahi par main_** ** _to tumse naraz bhi nahi hui aur tum ho ki mere ate hi muzse gussa ho gayi .BTW ... Wish u a very happy belated BIRTHDAY .. OK koi bat nahi .. give me at least 4 days frm today n u only tell me the day n time when u want ur own rajvi os . I promise to give u ur belated bday gift .lvu .tc .n 1 more thing .. Yeh regularly irregular rahna band karo .OK ._**

 ** _Khanam - thnx ... not only for reviewing but for giving me permission to use my own idea to proceed this beautiful fic .tc .lv u ._**

 ** _N last but not the least - All my lovely guests .thnx .tc ._**

 ** _Hope sabko thnx bol diya he ... Koi chuta ho to sorry .. ApSab to jante ho na main humesha galtiyan karti hi hun ._**

 ** _So love u all ... N plz do review ._**

 ** _Waiting ...Apki parise 22._**


	3. DARD jo tumne diya

Hii friends ...

Ur new chap.

One of the reader asked that Rajat ko pahle rich dikhaya tha aur ab achanak use paison ki kami as gayi n he s searching for a job .. Why ? ...

So dear friend .. Rajat khud kamata nahi hen ... Uske liye uske parents ne estate chodi thi ( they r not alive now ) ..like a house n some savings .. Aur WO akela tha tab ye uskeliye more than enough tha BT now purvi s hospitalized .. N to bare all those unlimited expenses of hospital he decided to do a part time job along with his studies n to sell the house if needed.

This shows how mature n responsible person he became during this period .

I hope now no any confusion s left so lets start ...

...

...

...

It was almost six months over ...

The world was effortlessly trying to run with time to achieve its goal but his time was stopped on her .

One day ..

He was sitting next to her bed .. was engrossed in reading a book bit loudly for her ...

Rajat – **purvi .. story achhi hain na?..** ( he smiled remembering something **) .. pata hain muze tumhara ek raz pata chal gaya hain ... uss din tum aur shreya ...**

And he narrated her .

...

... .

 **Flashback ..**

Shreya – **yar purvi apni is fiction land se kabhi to bahar nikal .. han ...**

Purvi followed her holding a book in her hand.

Purvi – **are dekh to shreya .its really so beautiful ... And** she bumped on him ..

Her book fell down .. as soon as she bend down to pick it up .. again her head dashed to the same person ..

Purvi rubbing her head – **are yar .. kya ho raha hain?..dekh ker nahi chal sakte kya?**

And she saw him picking up the book .he read the title aloud ...

Rajat – **PRIDE AND PREJUDICE** **...OHOOOO**

Purvi snatched it from his hands .

Purvi **– shut up .. mind your own business .**

Rajat smirked – **this is only my business .. DIMPLE.**

Purvi growled – **dimple? What's that?**

Rajat coming near her touched her cheek – **yeh**... his finger was pointing dimple on her cheek .

Purvi – **urghhh.**

Rajat – **tum pride and prejudice padhati ho ... love stories han? Not bad...**

And he winked at her . she was about to reply him harsh but immediately shreya inturuppted ..

Shreya – **purvi chal na .. waha kya kar rahi hain?**

And giving him frowned look she went towards her friend leaving him behind chucked .

Rajat - **yeh ladki bhi na ... Kis duniya me jee rahi hain ... LOVE STORY ? ... Kya Ajke zamane me koi aisa pyar karta bhi hoga.. Jaise inn books me hota hain ? ... No ways.**

 **Flashback ends**

 **...**

 **... ..**

Rajat held purvi s hand in his – **purvi .. tumhe love stories achhi lagti hain na? I promise you ki humari love story bhi aisihi hogi . sabse alag .. Sabse juda ...**

And looked at her with moist eyes .. a drop slipped off and vanished in the page of the book in his hand ... **PRIDE AND PREJUDICE** .

...

...

...

A nurse who was recently joined the hospital preparing her health chart was observing him from a distance ... she went to other senior nurse ..

Nurse 1 – **sister ... yeh ladka humesha yahan aakar baitha rahta hain aur uss ladki se baten karta hain ... par wo to coma me hain na ?.. kon hain yeh ?**

Nurse 2 looked at both of them and then turned to first nurse **– wo ?.. wo dono pati – patni hain ...suna hain .. dono ne gharwalonke khilaf jakar shadi ki thi ..par uski life ki tragedy dekho ..kuch hua tha uss ladki ke sath .. ladki 6 mahinonse coma me hain ..**

 **wo ladka roz yahan akar baithata hain .. use bate karta rahta hain ..**

 **tum janti ho? .. hum log patients ke jo sare kam karte hain na wo bhi usne kabhi kisisko karne nahi diye .. uski biwi ki dressing .. sponging ... uske rozana ke kam sab wo khud krta hain ...**

 **bas iss ummid par jee raha hain ki ek din wo hosh me aayegi ... bas apni khali – khali si ankhose use niharta rahata hain ...pata nahi wo kab hosh me aayegi ... par main dua karti hun ki wo din jaldi hi aaye ...**

and they both again looked at him .

...

...

...

One night ... when nurse was changing her saline ... suddenly her experienced eyes noticed something ... she curiously observed it ... and was shocked ...

Nurse loudly called – **doctor ...**

And she ran to call the doctor ...

Nurse – **doctor ... wo patient ?..**

Dr – **kya hua hain use ?..**

Nurse – **ap jaldi chaliye?.**.

...

...

He was busy in his work ... suddenly his phone rang ...

Rajat – **hello ... kya ?... sach ?.. jee main abhi aata hun ...**

With each of the words he heard from other side his expressions changed ... after cutting the call .. he hurriedly rushed to go somewhere while dialing one number ...

,...

...

...

Someone dashed in side the doctors cabin .

 **Doctor kya hua ?.. apne itni emergency me kyon bulaya hain muze ?. purvi thik to hain na ?...** he was firing quests with out rest ...

Doctor – **relax mr rajat ... baithiye ...**

He sat on the chair next to him

Dr – **apki patni me aj humne kuch improvements dekhi hain ... unhone thodi der ke liye ankhe kholi thi ..**

Rajat excitedly – **sach?.. meri purvine ankhe kholi thi ..kya main use mil sakta hun?.. h** e was about to get up..

Dr – **ruk jaiye ..plz .muze apse kuch imp bat karni hain ...aj jab unhe hosh aaya ...to ek ajibsi bat ho gayi ..**

...

...

..And he remembered the moment when nurse called him ..

...

...

Nurse – **dr wo mrs purvi ko hosh aa raha hain ..plzz .jaldi chaliye**

Dr – **really that's great .. chalo**

And they hurriedly came to her room ..

She was resting by closing her eyes ...

Dr - **purvi .. are you al right now ?.. ap[ thik hain na ?.**

He started checking all her reports ..

... Purvi with the great efforts opened her eyes - **main ..thik hun ...par main yaha nkaise ?..muze kya hua hain ?..**

Dr smiled and checked her pulse **– apko kuch bhi yad nahi aa raha hain ?..**

Purvi nodded no..

Dr - **apki jan khatre me thi ... nabz katne ki wajhs apka bahot blood loss hua tha ..par you are very lucky ...apke pati apko yahan waqt par laye the ...unki wajhse apki jan bach saki hain ..**

Suddenly he stopped while looking at her shocked expressions ...

Purvi paniced on that word – **mera pati?..**

And she started shivering badly with that unknown fear... some scenes were dancing before her eyes .. some words started echoing in her ears ..

Dr loudly tried to stop her – **kya hua apko ?**

 **...**

 **...nurse inhe pakdiye . ..**

 **...**

 **kya kar rahi hain app?. Rukiye ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **nurse jaldi ..sedative ka injection ready karo ..fast .. ..**

 **...**

 **...**

She was trying to remove all the attachments to her body ... vigorously pulling everything ...she was crying loudly ..she didn't even realized that she injured herself this way .

 **Chod do muze ..plz jane do muze ..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **wo muze ?... nahi ...wo ...** Nurse prepared injection and handed over it to dr ..she gripped his wrist tight ...

Dr injected her the medicines...while purvi was effortlessly trying to get rescued ...

Slowly Purvi s grip on his hand went on weak ...she fell back on the bed ...

 **Chodo muze ..plzzzzzzzz... wo m..u ..z...e ...**

...

flashback ends ..

...

...

Dr was observing him continuously ...he was restless ... started wiping sweat beads rose on his forehead ...

Dr – **kya hua mr rajat ?.. hume aise lag raha hain ki wo kisi bat se bahot jyada dari hui hain ?...kya ap jante hain ?**

Rajat had no courage to reply ... He blankly looked at the doctor ...

Dr – **wo so rahi hain ... ap unse mil sakte hain par dhyan rakhiyen aise kuch bhi na ho jis wajhase unhe fir se koi stress aa jaye ..warna ...shayad iss bar ...hum kuch na kar paye ...**

Rajat didn't reply .. And got up with heavy heart ..

...

...

...

He entered in the room with heavy feet... she was dozed off under the influence of medicines ...

Coming to her he sat beside on a chair .. Slowly extending hand .. He softly took her hand in his hand .

Rajat – **purvi ... aaj main bahot khush hun ki tum hoshme aa gayi ho par darr bhi lag raha hain ki kahi tumhe kho na du.. plz tum muze maf kar dogi na ..**

And he softly kissed at her forehead ... looking at her calm face ..

He realized something weird .

.. again he leaned ahead to check it ... yes **...her body was vibrating minutely** ... he was shocked .

...

Rajat pov – **matlab ... Behoshi ki halat me bhi mere chunese wo dar jati hain ...purvi ?..m sorry ...**

 **...**

And a stray tear slipped off his eyes .. leaving her hand he ran out ...

And let those tears to flood out ...

...

...

He was sitting on a bench out side the room with eyes closed ...and both his friends hurriedly came towards him .they found him sitting on the bench lowring head ...

Sachin kept hand on his shoulder – **rajat kya hua ?. tumne itni jaldime hume kyon bulaya ?..** Care was surely peeping **in** his voice.

Rajat –wiped his tears **– purvi ko hosh aa gaya hain .**

Dushyant – **really .. yeh to bahot khushi ki bat hain .. tu mila use .?**

Rajat – **nahi..wo so rahi hain .**

Sachin sat beside him – **kya bat hain rajat ?. koi problem hain ?**

Rajat - **sachin ...**

And he narrated the whole incidence that was told by doctor . schin and dushyant exchanged a worried glance . dushyant sat to other side of Rajat .

Dushyant – **oh ... ek bat samaz le rajat .. tumhe purvi ki aisi reaction to face karni hi padegi .. jo hua tha uske bad yeh sab to obvious hain .. par tuze apne apko sambhal kar use pyarse jitna hoga ...aur iss sabke liye thoda to waqt lagega ..tu samaz raha hain na ?..**

Rajat nodded his headlightly and wiped off tears **...** The environment was certainly became serious **..**

Sachin – **Rajat .. aj 16 tarikh hain .. 22 ko tera birthday hain na ?**

Rajat smiled sadly **.**

 **Sachin – tabtak purvi bhi thik ho jayegi . hain na?.. tumhare liye issse achha gift to ho hi nahi sakta ...hain na dushyant ?...**

Dushyant smiled – **sach kaha tumne sachin ...rajat ki zindagi me purvi wapas aa rahi hain ise bada gift iske liye kya ho sakta hain ?...**

 **Both gave him side hug at a time to cheer him up.**

 **Dushyant * - Tum dono baitho main sabke liye chai lata hun ..**

they sat there waiting for the next day ...

...

the day which will decide about his future ..

 **will his heart win or his destiny ?**

...

...

And suddenly his phone buzzed ... Looking at callerI'd .. He picked it up ... While talking on call he went at a side. And his friends kept on starring him ...

After cutting the call .. Hereturned to them ...

Rajat - boss ka phone tha .. WO bichme hi Kam chodkar aya na to puch rahe the ...

His friends nodded .

Rajat continued - muze thodi der ke liye bulaya hain to tum log yahan par rukoge ? ..plz ...

Sachin - tu ja ... Hum hain yahan par .

Rajat - thnx yar.

And he left the hospital ...

...

Magar sir ... Kya kal subah hi jana jaruri hen ? ...

Rajat asked his boss unwillingly .

Boss - dekho Rajat .. Its very important ... Aur main tumhare siwa kisi par bhi bharosa nahi kar sakta hun ...

Rajat - par sir ...

Boss - rajat .Sirf 4 - 5 dinoki hi to bat hen ...

Rajat nodded and left out side the cabin lowering his head .

...

...

...

At his home.

Tum log Purvi ka achse khayal rakhana plz.. Main jitni jaldi ho sake wapas ajaunga .. ... he said while getting g ready .

Sachin - Aur kitni bar batayega tu ? Hum hain na .. Tu befikr hokar ja .. Ok .yahan ki chinta mat kar.

Rajat - yah .

And he left .

...

...

Its **22nd date** today...

Morning he was happily preparing himself to welcome her ... Yesterday night he returned back from his work ... He was restless to meet her . dushyan and sachin gave him regular updates of her health . she was recovering rapidly and this was the best news for him .

suddenly his phone rang ...

...

 **Rajat jaldi se yahan hospital me aaja** ..he could sense the tension in his friends voice .

Rajat **– dushyant ...par hua kya hain ?...Purvi to thik he na ?**

 **Dushyant – tu jaldi se aa..**

 **Rajat - . main aa rah ahun.. das minutes me pahunch jaunga ..**

He hurriedly rushed out side the home ...

Rajat pov - Rat ko hi to wapas **aaya hun . sachin to bol raha tha ki WO so rahi hen ... To socha subah uthkar purvi ke liye kuch khane ke liye le jaunga ...**

 **Par yeh dushyant ?.. pata nahi kya hua hain?.. hope purvi thik ho ..**

...

...

When he reached to the hospital . he saw his friends were panicked .. and doctor was shouting on nurses .

Dr – **how is it possible ?.. sister ... ap ko khayal rakhana chahiye tha ?.. unki condition abhi tak kitni weak hain janti ho na tum ... fir yeh sab kaise hua ?.**

He was confused ..

Rajat – **kya hua ?.. purvi kaisi hain ...dushyant**

Dushyant didn't looked up ...

Sachin – **rajat .. wo purvi ..**

Rajat – **kya hua hain purviko .. wo thik to hain ? Doctor ? ...**

Dr – **we are very sorry mr rajat .. par apki patni nahi mil rahi hain .. Pata nahi WO kaha chali gayi hain ?**

Rajat s eyes widened – **kya ? purvi nahi mil rahi hain ?. yeh kaise possible hain .. wo to room me thi .. Sachin ..tu to bol raha the WO soyi hui hain ... Tu bola tha na muze ? (** sachin lightly nodded lowering **his** head **) ..fir yeh ...**

... Dr – **ji han subah bhi wo so rahi thi isi liye nurse dusre patients ke pass gayi aur wapas lout ne ke bad dekha to wo apne bed par nahi thi ..hum bhi samaz nahi pa rahe hain ki wo gayi to gayi kahan ?**

Rajat was panicked **– purvi ?.. Doctor WO shayad washroom us yahin kahi aspas hogi .. Hume use dhundana hoga ...**

 **Doctor - humne sabse pahle unhe wahi dhunda that par WO nahi thi .. Humare log unhe hospital me search kar rahe hain ..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A nurse WS nervously watching all this ... She signaled doctor .. And he immediately went in cabin .**

 **Nurse - doctor .. 3 din pahlePurvi ne kisiko extension line se phone kiya tha .. Shayad WO Jo ladki parso ayi thi na usiko kiya ho ?**

 **Doctor - kya WO ladki aj subah bhi ayi thi ? Tum janti ho use ?**

 **Nurse - nahi .. Doctor .. Iss ladki ko pahle kabhi dekha hua nahi lag raha hain ..I am not sure .. Shayad wo ayi bhi hogi par yad nahi aa raha hain ... WO aj subah to nahi par han .. Kal der rat ko ayi thi ... Dino bate jar rahi thi .air to much khas nahi tha.**

 **Doctor - oh ... Thik hain ...**

 **And they came out from cabin ...**

 **Doctor approached towards him ...**

 **Doctor - Mr .Rajat .. I am not very sure but pichale 3-4 din se apki wife ko Milne ke liye ek anjan ladki aa rahi thi ... Nurse ka kahna hain ki WO ladki kal rat bhi unhe Milne ayi thi .. Kahin apki wife unke sath to nahi chali gayi ?**

 **He immediately looked at his friends ...**

 **Dushyant - par humare samne to purvi ko koi bhi Milne nahi aya hain ...jyada tar WO soi hui rahti thi ... To humne use disturb nahi kiya ..**

 **...**

 **He was dissapointed and super shocked . it means she purposely walked away from his life .**

 **Rajat - kyon purvi ? Kyon kiya tumne aise ?** **.. Kahan ho tum ?**

...

...

They searched for her every where ... in side the hospital ..out side .. .every possible place where she could go ...

The whole day went ... but their efforts were in vain ...

Dushyant – **rajat hum use dhund lenge ... auto stand par pata chala hain ki ek ladki subah auto se railway station ki taraf gayi hain ... aur uska huliya purvi se milta hain ..**

..Rajat – **dushyant .. wo chali gayi .. muze wo kabhi bhi maf nahi karegi .. jan buzkar chali gayi wo ... muzse dur ... maine jo kiya uske bad to yahin sahi tha .**

 **par purvi .. tumne apne apko kyon saza di ?.. tumhari tabiyat ab tak thik nahi thi aur agar tumhe kuch ho jata hain to main apnw apko kabhi bhi maf nahi kar sakunga .. purvi ... tum ek bar bol deti ..to main tumhari zindagise dur chala jata par ...**

And he eyes wept silently.

...

...

...

...

...

The train was running leaving all those known marks behind ...and she was sitting in a window seemed to be looking some where but immersed in some thoughts ...

...

...

 **Flash back** ...

When she regained her senses .she found her self on hospital bed .. remembered the incidence when she cut her nerve ..

Then doctor came to check her .. he told her ..

its **HE** who saved her life **...**

 **kyon ?.. bachaya usne muze ?.. she** kept on thinking **... nahi ab aur nahi .. muze kisi bhi hal me yahan se nikalna hi hoga ... main yahan se dur chali jaungi .. use dur chali jaungi jahan wo muze dhund na paye ...kahi par bhi ... magar yahan wapas nahi aaungi ...**

 **...**

 **...**

When he came near her bed she tightly closed her eyes ...

her body language was clearly indicating her fear ...that minute vibration .. he also recognized it .. but ...didn't doubt ... he was talking with her with love .

but .. for her ...

 **his every word was meaning less ... fake ...**

 **he was a emotionless , cold blooded guy ..**

 **who wanted her as his winning prize ...**

 **a trophy which has to showcased in his house ...**

 **...**

 **no ...i wont ..** she decided .

 **main tumhe jitney nahi dungi ...kabhi nahi ,,...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Next day**

 **she phoned her best friend ... She came ...**

 **Purvi - plz .. Naina .. Kuch bhi kar par muze yahan se dur le chal ... US SE DUR ...**

 **...**

 **Naina agreed to help her ... They decided to take shelter in a far away city where no one will recognize her .**

 **...**

 **...**

And today. ...

Morning she got the chance when nurse thought that she is sleeping ..and his friends were out side.

... she was alone ... immediately . getting up from her bed ... she peeped out ... the way which will lead her to the outsider free world was clear ... and she flew away ...

...

...

At the railway station ... her friend Naina was waiting for her .. Handing over a ticket to her ...

Naina - **Purvi . are you all right ?**

Purvi - **han .. thank you naina . tumhari help main kabhi nahi bhulungi .**

Nina – **its ok purvi ... par age ka kya socha hain ?.**

Purvi – **fil hal to kuch bhi nahi .**

Naina - **ye addres usi women's hostel** ka **hain jiske bare me Maine tumhe bataya tha** ... **Wahan pahunch kar** ... **Savitaji** se **mil Lena** ... **WO tumhari jarur help karegi** ... **Aur yeh paise rakh ...safarme tuze jarurat padegi** ...

Purvi hold her hand for some time and hugged her .

Naina - **Ab ja** ... **Train nikal** **ne hi wali hain ...bye** .

... ..

...

And now when she looked outside the window ... the train was entering in an unknown area.

...

...

...

Purvi pov – **ja rahi hun main tumse dur ... is shahar se dur ...jahan tumhara saya tak na hoga ...**

 **Tumne jo kiya hain useke bad mere dilme tumhare liye sirf aur sirf NAFRAT baki hain ...NAFRAT...**

 **...**

 **han .. Rajat .. I hate you ... I HATE YOU a lot .**

 **...**

 **...DUA KARTI HUN DOBARA KABHI BHI ISSS ZINDAGI ME TUMHARA SAMNA NA HO ...**

...

...

... ...

Rajat was helplessly starring that bed where she was laying since last 6 months .

Rajat – **kaha chali gayi tum purvi?... mafi mangane ka mouka bhi nahi diya muze ...**

 **bahot pyar karta hun tumse ... bahot jyada ...**

 **...**

 **HAN ... Purvi .I love you ...I LOVE YOU A LOT ...**

 **...**

 **DUA KARTA HUN... BAS EK BAR ... EK BAR MIL JAO TUM ...PLZZ.**

...

...

...

End of the chap.

...

...

So hope ap sab ko yeh chap . pasand aya hoga.

Plz .. Let me know about ur precious opinion through reviews .

( * friends I have started one more fic.. **Ek** **dusre se karte hain pyar hum** ... Do read that too. N I ll update both these fics simultaneously .. So plz bare me with late updts .. BT once in a week pakka updt dungi ... 2 bhi possible hain :-))

Thnx to all those who read last chap. N reviewed.

Is bar individualy thnx nahi kar sakti ... Sorry .

N yah .. U r all welcome to call me by any name ... Dii / Tai / Friend / Sharayu /Parise ( its not praise ) ... Jo apko achha lage..

* **have u read my Nilpari bday special os .. Joy ride .. If not plz read it .***

.

Waiting ...apki parise22


	4. Chapter 4

Hii m late ? Sorry ..BT. plz .bare with this kind of filler chap. this time .plzzzzzz

Bus aur kuch din fir regular n long updates pakka milenge ..OK.

...

...

she walked out of his life ...but he didn't give up .. he kept on searching for her ..

but time never waits for anyone ..

days turned to months and months in to those lenthy years ...

he started feeling lost .. sinking in guilt .. ... but his both friends stood beside him all the time when he lost his courage ..they motivated him to complete his studies ...

he always remembered their words ...

 **dosti ki hain .. nibhani to padegi hi ..jo bhi karenge wo sath me karenge ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...his nights were always empty .. Restless .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Nahi hat mat chodo ...main tumhe bachakar hi rahunga .. plz muze chdkar mat jao..**

he was trying to grip that hand which was slipping from his hands ... slowly it slipped off and she fell down deep in that darkest valley ...

...

the sound echoed... **purviiiiiiiiii..**

He woke up with a scream ...

...

His body was sweating badly ... his heart was beating fastly ...

Gazing around .. he found himself in his room ...it was a mid night time ...

He drank a glass full of water in one go ... after composing himself ...he relaxed on the bed .

...

...

 **PANCH SAL ...**

 **...**

 **pure panch sal ho gaye ...maine tumhe kahan kahahn nahi dhunda ...par tumne palat kar bhi nahi dekha ...**

 **kaha ho tum purvi ?..**

 **Muze yad hain ... ek bar tumhe kahte hue suna tha ki tum CID join karna chahti ho ... Dekho ab main bhi CID officer ban gaya hun . bas ek hi hope hain ki ek bar tum mil jao .**

Thinking about her he again tried to sleep ... but like many such nights this was also sleepless.

 **...**

 **...**

Morning ...

He woke up and did all his daily cores mechanically ... getting ready , he left the home ...

 **...**

 **...**

 **CID BUREAU ... MUMBAI ..**

The officers were engrossed in their work .and he entered inside ..

One of His junior ..nikhil **– good morning rajat sir ...**

He replied with a light smile.

 **Rajat – good morning ..nikhil..**

 **...**

.while moving towards his desk ...he found one of his friends was little sad ..

Rajat coming to dushyant **– isse kya hua?... aise muh latka kar kyon baitha hain?..**

Dushyant looked at the man and. Smiled **– rajat ... ab LAILA ke bina MAJNU ka kya hal hoga tuze to pata hain na ?.. baith kar yad kar rahe hain shabjade use ?..aur kya ?.**

Smile crept on his face ...

 **Rajat – sachin ...kya hua ?.. uska phone nahi aaya kya?**

 **Sachin – dekh na kitne dino se ghar jakar baithi hain ,, ek phone tak nahi kiya .huh...**

 **Rajat – aa jayegi ... wo bhi kahan tere siway rah sakti hain ... aur ab na tu shadi kar hi le ...warna yun majnu banker kab tak baithoge ..bhai mere soch lo .**

 **Sachin – han.. han .. main shadi kar lu .. aur tum dono ka kya ?. yad hain na humne promise kiya hain jo bhi karenge sath me karenge ...**

.. The smile from rajats face vanished ...he suddenly lowered his gaze ..

Dushyant and sachin guessed his sadness ...

...

Dushyant **– rajat ... kya hua ?.. firse yad aa gayi uski ?.**

 **Rajat – bhula hi kab tha use ..jo yad aati..**

 **...**

Seeing the environment getting tensed .. sachin changed the topic

 **Sachin – suna hain do naye officers join ho rahe hain aj..**

Dushyant moved towards his table **– ek offier aaj aa raha hain ..aur dusri do din bad ..**

 **...**

Sachin widning his eyes **– OHO.. DUSRI ?.. kya bat hain dushyant sari jankari nikal rakhi hain tune to**?.. and he signaled Rajat .

Dushyant getting his intension replied calmly **– excuse me .. abhi maine daya sirse suna to tumhe bol diya ok ..**

Sachin was still in teasing mood to him **– han ..ahn . to main kaha kuch bol raha hun .**

 **Dushyant – bas bhi karega ab ...**

 **This made Rajat to laugh unknowingly ... and listening his laugh they felt realived .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **May I come in sir ...** someone asked .

Abhijit nodded . and that person entered inside .

 **.. Inspector Amar reporting sir**

A handsome guy with smiley face was standing over there ,

...

 **Abhijit – welcome to cid Mumbai ...amar.**

He met with all the officers ...

Within no time he got familiar with all of them...

 **...**

 **...**

The day passed without reporting any new cases ...

 **...**

 **...**

 **At the same time ... at other place in INDIA .**

 **...**

 **CID KOLKATA ...**

 **...**

a girl of about 23 - 24 was standing before her senior ... who was looking at her with mixed expressions. ...

acp Kolkata took a glance at her and again turned to the application in his hand .

Acp **– but officer ... main abhi tak yeh nahi samaz saka hun ki tumhe yeh transfer kyon nahi chahiye ?.. tumhe promotion par bheja ja raha hain ..fir kya problem hain ?**

 **...**

the girl slowly raising her head **– sr ... muze yeh promotion nahi chahiye ...**

 **plz .. main yahin par thik hun ... par muze Mumbai nahi jana hain plz sir .. do something ...**

 **...**

acp shook his head in disappointment **– but officer ... jis promotion ke liye tum wait kar rahi thi wo aaj jab tumhe ml raha hain to tum kyon mana kar rahi ho ?**

girl **– sir .. I cant tell you the reason but plz . cancle this transfer .**

acp **– sorry .. yeh order hq se aaya hain to isme main kuch nahi kar sakta .. aur agar kuch karna bhi chahu to muze pata hona chahiye ki tum kis wajahse mana kar rahi ho .. akhir jab hq wale muzse puchenge to main kya batau unhe ?..**

the girl didn't say anything ..

 **acp** returned the application to her and said in strong tone – **so officer ... tumhe MUMBAI ke liye kalhi nikalna hoga taki tum parso report kar sakogi ok ...**

she nodded heavily and took the paper .

 **acp – best of luck for ur future ..**

 **girl – thank you sir .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

same evening ..

.. after packing her laugage ...

she was standing in window ...evening light was litting up the skeis ... blankly satarring the boundry less red sky ... her vision was trying to search for its limits ...

a sudden thought wandered in her mind ... **does it really touches the earth at the horizon ? ...**

all those pain full memories were storming in her mind ..

 **...**

 **...**

 **And she remembered her lasconversation with her friend .**

 **It was nearly some months after she left Mumbai ...**

 **... ..**

 **...**

 **She called her friend - hello ... Shreya .**

 **Shreya was overjoyed after hearing her .- my god .. Purvi .. Tu kaha hain ?**

 **Purvi told her everything about her ..**

 **Shreya became serious - ek bat bolu purvi .. Teri jagah par tu sahi hain par WO ab bilkul badal gaya hain .. Tu agar ek bar use mil legi to ...**

 **Shecouldn't continue as purvi cut her immediately ...**

 **Purvi - WO mera atit ban chuka hain .. Aisa atit jo mereliye sirf ek nasur se jyada kuch bhi nahi hain .. Jise jitna kureda jaye dard muze hi hoga ... Aur Jise maine apni zindagi se nikal fenki bahot koshish ki par nakamyab rahi .**

 **They talked for some more time ..**

 **Shreya - yeh year khatm honeke bad main bhi ghar wapas ja rahi hun .**

 **Purvi - I really m missing you .**

 **Shreya - me too .**

 **Purvi - shreya ... Promise kar .. Mere bareme tu kisiko kuch bhi nahi batayegi ? Plz.**

 **This was the last thread that connects her to her past but now that was also cut.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Purvi -Aa rahi hun main wapas usi shahar me ... Par ... Agar tum mil gaye to kaise samna karungi tumhara ?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hear in Mumbai ...**

Evening he was sitting in a couch was engrossed in his work ...

Bell rang ...and his friends entered ..

Sachin flung himself in sofa **– are kya kar rha hain tu?.. chal hum sb bahar ja rahe hain ...**

Rajat gazed back **– kahan ?.. tum log jante ho na muze yeh sab pasand nahi ..**

Dushyant pushed him towards his room **– don't worry ... hum long drive par ja rahe hain fir bahar hi dinner karenge ..ok**

Rajjat little annoyingly turned to his room **= tum log yeh sab kyon kar rahe ho ?... you know it very well that I m not interested in CELEBRATIONS ...**

 **Sachin - to celebrate kon kar raha hain ? Hum to sirf masti karenge ... Chal ab .**

 **...**

 **...**

But friends are friends .. if they are not there in your life then it will be deserted .. isn't it?..

And they forced him to come with them ..

...

It was a boys night out .. with lots of fun ... masti ... he was trying to mingled with them a constant smile was present on his face ...but his friends knew it very well behind that smile .. he was hiding many restless nights ... those sorrows ... that pain which was never lasting for him ..

The night flew off with the wings of stray bird ...

...

...

 **Morning ...**

He was still sleeping .and ..

A girl entered in his room ..

...

 **Girl – good morning ...**

 **...**

He opened eyes and smiled looking at her **– good morning ... are tum kab aayi ?.. aur wo dono uthe ki nahi ?**

 **...**

Girl's face lit up with shy smile **– main abhi ghar se hi aa rahi hun .. socha pahle tumse mil lu ... I missed you very much .**

( She sat next to him on the bed )... **aur wo dono bhi yahin par hain kya ?**

Rajat smiled lightly **– muze miss kiya ya use ?..**

Girl blushed a little **– tum bhi na ..**

 **(** she paused for a minute ...taking his hand in her hand )..

 **bhai . HAPPY BIRTHDAY ...**

 **...**

He got serious ... colors of his face changed instantly ..

...averting her gaze .. He replied ...

 **Kajal .. tuze pata hain muze iss din ki yad karna pasand nahi hain ... bhul jana chahta hun main iss dinko ...**

 **...**

Kajal **– kab tak bhagoge apne atit se ... humari life me yeh din to khushiyan lata hain ..**

 **...**

Rajat replied bitterly **– khushiyan ?..**

 **issi din ne hi to .. meri life se meri sabse badi khushi chin li ...ajhike din meri Purvi muse chodkar chali gayi thi . kaise bhul Sakta hun main ?**

Kajal **– bhai**?...( she stopped while seeing pain in his eyes ) **..**

 **achha ..wo sab chodo bhai .. aap uth jao main break fast ready karti hun...aur unn dono ko bhi utha dijiye ..**

And she left ... leAVING HIM again immersed in his past memories .

 **...**

 **...**

She was preparing breakfast ... and two hands crept on her stomach ... hugging her tight ...

...

Kajal pretended to be scared – **kon?..**

He seemed to be surprised – **kon matlab ?... aur kisiko expect kiya tha kya?**

Kajal gave the person tough look .. he bit his tongue . and kissed her on neck ... **Sorry** .

Kajal smiled **– good morning ..dear ...**

 **...**

Sachin **– umm .. god morning ... maine tumhe bahot miss kiya ...**

Kajal keeping her hands on his one **– achha ... maine bhi bhai ko miss kiya ..fir dushyant ko .. then puri cid team ko miss kiya ...**

He was waiting patiently for his name to be taken ...

 **Sachin – Aur muze ?.. muze nahi miss kiya?**

Kajal **– ohh .. tumhe to maine miss kiya hi nahi .. sorry ..**

.. Sachin pouted and tried to release her **– achha ..jao muze tumse bat nahi karni ..**

Kajal turned in his hug .. facing him .- **tumhara bare me to din rat sochati rahti thi to fir miss kaise karti ...i love you ...**

And she hugged him back ...

...

...

Slowly lifting her chin he peeped in her eyes ... those innocent , pure eyes ,they were not lying ... he was the luckiest person who got this angel in his life ...

Sachin pulled her closer – **I love you too.**

leaning over her ...Immediately he took hold of her lips ... kissing her passionately .. his hands started roaming on her back...

she could feel his waiting for her for these many long days ...and responded back ..

...

...

Suddenly Their precious moments were disturbed by a sound .

...

...

 **Ohh.. sorry ...sory .. humne kuch nahi dekha ...** someone screamed ...

...

they apart instantly ...and saw the other two were standing at the door with closed eyes ..kajal blushed and hide her face in his chest ...and sachin wrapped his hands around her ...

...

Sachin – **dushyant ...dekhte to kuch sikhane ko to milta ...**

Kajal widened her eyes and hit him lightly on his shoulder .

 **...**

Rajat – **sharam kar sachin ...**

And kajal ran from there .. while others laughed ...

...after having their break fast ... They moved out ...

...

 **...**

 **...**

 **The time when they were about to enter the bureau ...**

Amar was going out side and suddenly he dashed with someone ..

The person **– aah .. dekh kar nahi chal sakte kya ?.. han**

And she looked at him ..while the other two were behind her ...sachin rushed to her ...

 **Tu aur yahan ?..** she yelled looking at him ..

He was surprised to see the the girl standing **– Kajal ..tu ?..**

Kajal rushed to him **– han main .. par Amar tu yaahan kya kar raha hain ?..**

Amar happily **– meri yahan par transfer hui hain ...**

Kajal was excited **– really ... I m so happy yar ...**

And she hugged him tight ...

all the other members were surprised to see this but one member was less surprised and more jealous ..

Sachin coming to them **– kajal tum ise janti ho?..**

Kajal separating fron amar **– han .. sachin maine tumhe bataya than a ... cid training me humara group tha .yeh humare group ka hero tha... ladkiyan iss par marti thi ...**

Sachin made face **– oh realy .. aur tum ?**

 **Kajal – kya ?..**

Sachin stammering **– mera matlab tum dono to achhe friends the na ?**

Kajal holding Amars arm **– han ..yeh mera bestii tha ...matlab hain ..**

And she took him inside ...

sachin was furiously starring them ..how could she ignore him for someone else ..

his friends were enjoying his annoyed expressions ...

...

Dushyant patting his back **– bola tha tuze ?.. jaldi shadi ke liye puch use par tu hain ki manta hi nahi to le ab ho gaya na...**

Sachin stiil looking at her **– are nahi wo dono to sirf friends hain .**

Dushaynat **– sach?..**

Sachin in a bit confused tone **– han .. matlab aisa lag to raha hain ...**

 **...**

Rajat **– mere bhai ... jaldi kar warna ...**

Sachin **– warna ?.. kya matlab hain tumhara ?**

Rajat – **kuch bhi to nahi ..chal aaja ...**

Both of them tried hard to suppressed their laughter but in vain ... and sachin gave thm tough look ..and entered inside the bureau ..

...

...

...

Ending the chap .

,...

Hope ap sabko ye chap pasand aaya hoga ?

...

...

Thnx a lot for all ur encouraging reviews ...

Share ur views for this chap too .

Waiting ... Apki parise22.


	5. tu hi to jannat meri

Hii .. Friends I know m very late BT plz sambhal lijiyega ..

Is week 2 os post karne the usparse accident ki wajhse hath ki swelling .

. Typing speed bahot slow ho gayi hain ..

BT I will definetly try to give regular updts now ..

N yah edkhph new chap jaldi mil jayega OK .

So now let's start ...

...

...

This chap is **BELATED BIRTHDAY GIFT** for my one more lovely sis ... **AISHA..** ( sweety di ' s princess ) ...

 **Happy Birthday Dear..AISHA** .. Hope u will like surprise in this chap.

...

...

Its the same day ...

Rajat with sachin and dushyant followed kajal who dragged amar inside the bureau .

...

While entering in the bureau ...

And all the people approached to him.

Nikhil – **good morning rajat sir ..**

 **Good morning ...** he replied .

 **...**

 **...**

The environment was little suspicious for him .. all were unnecessarily quiet ...

...

And suddenly ...

all said in unison – **happy birthday to you ..RAJAT.**

He smiled tensely ... which was not gone unnoticed by his friends ...

Daya – **tum to kabhi bday celebrate nahI karte ho .. aur nahi tumhe gifts lena achha lagta hain.**

 **Abhijit - . to ab tumhe kya de ?...**

.Pankaj – **han .sir hum sabne socha hain ki iss bar apko kuch aisa de jo yadgar ho ...**

He smiled and lowered his head ..

 **Nikhill** \- a **ur han sir Hume party bhi chahiye . .**

...

Aabhijit sensed his uncomfort – **are wo sab bad me dekhenge ... thik hain ... WO bhaga thodi na ja raha hain .**

 **Ao rajat pahle inse milo .. humari nayi officer ..**

 **Inspector PURVI** ...

...

...

And his heart skipped its beat after listening that name .. His body and soul got thousands of eyes .. Just to get one look of her ..

while trying to see the person who was hidden behind the group ...he wished to see that face for whom he was waiting ... and ... Slowly the crowd started dispersing ..

His heart beats at its fastest pace...

...

...

 _ **Tuhi to jannat meri .. tuhi mera junoon ..**_

 _ **Tuhi hain chahat meri ,.. tuhi rooh ka sukun**_

 _ **Tu hi ankhiyon ki thandak..**_ _ **Tu hi dil ki hain dastak.**_

 _ **Aur kuch na janu main .. bas itna hi janu..**_

 _ **Tujhme rab dikhata hain ... yaara main kya karu ?**_

 _ **Tujhme rab dikhata hain ... yaara main kya karu ?**_

 _ **Sajde sar jhukta hain .. yaara main kya karu..**_

 _ **...**_

And that face appeared before him ...

But why was that figure so blurry ?.. A thought peeped in his mind . oh .. And he brushed off that curtain of intruder tears swiftly from his eyes .

She was so near yet so far from him .

...

...

 _ **Kaisi hai yeh doori .. kaisi majboori**_

 _ **Mene nazaron se tujhe choo liya**_

 _ **Kabhi teri khoshboo . kabhi teri baten**_

 _ **Bin mange yeh jahan paa liya ..**_

 _ **Tu hi dilki hain rounak...**_ _ **Tu hi janmon ki doulat**_

 _ **Aur kuvh na janu .. bas itna hi Jnu ...**_

 _ **Tujhme rab dikhata hain ... yaara main kya karu ?**_

 _ **Tujhme rab dikhata hain ... yaara main kya karu ?**_

 _ **Sajde sar jhukta hain .. yaara main kya karu..**_

...

...

She came forward .. looking at him – **Good morning sir ..**

 **...**

 **...**

He forgot to breath ... it was _**THE GIRL.. HIS GIRL ...**_

 _ **...**_

 **today he really wanted to believe the destiny** ... she was back ...

...

...

Tiil the time others were dispersed for their work ...leaving only four people behind ..with some memories ...three faces happy and fourth ?..

 **Good morning ...** the only word escaped from his lips ...

...

He was starring her so desperately that some of the members noticed it easily ...

But hey ... why those brown eyes are deep down **sad** ... with so much **pain** filled in them ... and with a clear tinge of **HATRED** for him ...

...

Nikhil - are Purvi ... Rajat sir ko wish nahi karogi ? Aj unka birthday hain .

Her hesitating hand slid in his hand ...

Purvi wished him in a very weak voice - **happy birthday Raj... Sir.**

And immediately she pulled her hand back ...

 **Thnx** .. He was barely audible to himself too.

...

Without saying anything else she turned back to her table ... he was continuously lost in her ... Still trying to capture her retreating figure in his heart .

...

Sachin patted his shoulder – **happy birthday Rajat ...**

Rajat with many emotions imerging in him – **ann ...** **kya ?..**

 **...**

Dushyant hugged him – **happy birthday Rajat ...**

 **...**

And both his friends hugged him ...

they knew it was the best gift ever gifted to him - **tu khush hain na ?**

 **...**

Rajat hiding his tears – **han bahut jyada ..aaj zindagi ne muze sabse badi khushi di hain.. Yeah meri zindagi ka sabse yadgar din hain . thnx.**

They headed towards their places .

...

 **...**

Hours passed ..

she started mingling with others ...

Abhijit - purvi aj bureau ka sara kam sikh lo ... Waise bhi koi case to aya nahi hain .OK .. Kajal tumhe sabkuch samza degi ..

She nodded .. Kajal came to her table ...

Kajal - ao .. Main tumhe samzati hun .

kajal was explaining her about the work ...

She was trying to concentrate on the pc but was failed ... She got more and more restless ...

Why the hell ? .her mind was taking her frequently to him.

...

...kajals word were not reaching her ears ... Her absent minded nod got notice by kajal ... She followed her gaze ..

 **Kajla - Purvi .. He is very handsome ...hain na ?**

 **Purvi returned from her trance – ann... Kya kaha tumne ?**

 **...**

 **Kajal smiled – wo bahot handsome hain ...** she signaled towards him .. who was engrossed in the file opened before him ...

...

Purvi smiled nervously..

Kajal – **but sorry ... mera bro ... already shadi shuda hain ... so no chance .**

Purvi was shocked on her words **... meri zindagi barbad karneke bad rajat ne shadi bhi kar li ..** An uncertain thought dashed entered her mind ...

Her mind was trying hard to hate him but heart without fail refused to obey her minds order ... And the mind gave up .

...

purvi stammered bt asked – **tum mili ho R .. Rajat sir ki wife se ...**

Kajal become sad – **bhai ki wife ?**

 **No .. Actually .. usse yahan par koi bhi nahi mila hain .. Siway in dono ke ... (** her finger pointed to those two **) .. .**

 **.. uski life ki ek bahot badi tragedy hain**... **WO bhai ke sath nahi rahti hain ..** ( shaking her head sadly ). **. chodo yeh sab ... fir kabhi sab kuch bataungi ok .ab chalo kam karte hain .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **T** his was another shock for her ...

 **Purvi pOV - rajatki wife ko yaha koi nahi janta ? ..par kyon ?**

 **...**

 **.kahi iska MATLAB .. Main ? Main hu wo ladki ?**

 **WO ...wo .. abtak mera INTEZAR kar raha tha ? ..par ...**

she tried hard to concentrate in her work . but one corner of her mind was still unwillingly wandering around him .

...

...

 **Here at the other side ...**

 **Rajat ..sab thik ho jayega... yun udas mat ho yar ...** dushyant pressed his shoulder softly .. he was reading the file ...

Rajat lowered the file - **are nahi .. main kahan udas hun ?**

Sachin **– achha ... to pichale ek ghante se file ka ek hi page wo bhi file ko ulta pakad kar kyon padh raha hain? ...**

He looked at the file in his hands .

 **ek bat bolu ... hum tumhare dost hain yar ... teri har dhadkan ko pahchan lete hain ...**

 **...**

 **...**

Rajat smiled ...letting out a sigh he closed the file ..and relaxed back ...

 **Dushyant – chal café chalte hain ..**

And they dragged him to café .

...

...

In café ..

 **...**

 **...**

Sachin **– Rajat .. .ab kya hua ? ... tu kuch bolna chahta hain ?.**

Rajat while stirring the coffee **– yar .. jab tak purvi nahi mil rahi thi to soch raha tha ki jab wo milegi to aisa karunga ..waisa karunga ...**

 **use milte hi mafi mang lunga ..**

 **Jaise bhi ho use convience kar lunga ..**

 **par aaj jab wo samne aayi to ...jana ki yeh kitna mushkil hain?...**

 **samaz nahi aa raha hain ki kaise ?.. kaise .. usse bat karu?..**

 **inn panch salonme na jane wo kin halatonse gujri hogi ... usne kya kya saha hoga ?..sirf meri wajahse ...**

 **jante ho .. aj uski ankhome maine fir wohi nafrat dekhi hain ... mere diye hue jakhmo ko shayad waqt bhi nahi bhar paya hain ..**

Sachin **– don't worry rajat ,,.. sab thik ho jayega ..**

 **...**

 **...**

The same evening ...

On choupati beach ...three people were standing near some stalls ...

 **Kajal – muze aaj aise kyon lag raha hain ki muzse kuch chupaya ja rha hain?**

She was glancing the other twos .. who suddenly looked at her and then exchanged worried glace with each other ..

 **Sachin – kajal par tumhe aise kyon lag raha hain ?..**

 **.** Kajal immediately cut him **– aaj bro bahot jyada disturbed hua tha .. use is se pahle maine aise nahi dekha tha .. aur tum dono bhi to kuch badle se lag rahe ho .**

Dushaynt signaled sachin something ..

 **Duhaynat – tum thik samaz rahi ho .**

 **.actually purvi hi humare Rajat ki wife hain ..jiske bareme humne tumhe bataya tha ..**

 **aur aj use achnak yahan par dekha kar wo shocked ho gaya hain ..**

 **I hope tum samaz sakti ho? Uski kya halat ho gayi thi.**

Kajal was speechless on this sudden explanation.

Sachin **– par hum khush bhi hain ki shayad ab sab thik ho jayega ...**

Dushyant **– han .**

Kajal smiled **– yar tum dono bro ka kitna khayal rakhate ho...**

Sachin **– achha thi khain ab chal kuch khate hain**

Kajal **– han . pani –puri ?**

Dushyant **– chalo fir ...**

When they were walking towards the panipuri stall ...

Dushyant saw something ... he rushed towards that place .. picking it up ..he gazed around ...

 **Dushyant – excuse me miss...hello ...excuse me..**

And the girl walking just few steps ahead him stopped ..turning back ..one girl asked ..

 **Girl 1 – kya apne humse kuch kaha?**

Dushyant looking at the thing inhis hand and then at the second girl

– **jii yeh shayad apka ...**

But before he could complete his sentence .

 **Girl 2 – dikhane me to sharif lagte ho ... aur harkate mawaliyon jaisi ...**

Dushyant was shocked on her words .

 **Mawali?.. yeh kya bol rahi ho tum? ..**

 **Girl 2 – to rah chalti anjan ladkiyonko kyon bula rahe ho?**

Dushyant showing her something in his hand **– are yar ... main yeh ...apka ?**

Again sh cuts him **– dekha ab yar bol raha hain ...** (turning to her friend ) **.main bol rahi thi na tuze ... yeh log aise hi hote hai ..**

Dushyant was boiling in anger .. .that beauty was not ready to let him speak...

And here sachin and kajal who were watching this scene from a long time ... started enjoying his expressions ...

Kajal coming forward **– ek min .. kya hua hain ?..** (to the gir l) **.. main ek cid officer hun to tum muze bata sakti ho**

 _Girl2_ **– yeh loafer hume tang kar raha hain**

Dushyant screamed **– ab loafer ?**

Sachin and kajal supperessed their laughter .. while dushyant gave them tough look .

Kajal asked dushyant about the matter .and he handed over the thing to her . left from there furiously ..and joined sachin .

Kajal **– kya yeh Identity card tumhara hain?**

Girl2 was surprised to see the I card .. she immediately searched it in her bag .

Girl2 nervously **–han yeh mera hain .pata nahi kab gir gaya /**

Kajal smniled **– to wo ladka tumhe yeh icard hi wapas kar raha tha .. par tumne to use mawali aur loafer bana diya .**

Gril2 stole a glance at him who was standing near the stall with furious face .

 **Girl2 – sorry .**

 **Kajal – sorry muze nahi**..( pointing to him) **.. use bolo .**

Girl2 went near him with loweed head **– sorry .**

Dushyant **– sorry kyon ?. main to mawali hun...**

Girl2 **– really sorry.. maine bin a. soche samze apko galat samaz liya aur kya kuch nahi kah diya ... sorry .**

Dushyant was starring at that beautiful face ... she was looking so innocent ... he lost in her ...

 **Sachin – ahem ...ahem.. koi bat nahi isne apko maf kar diya hain ... ab jab dilka mamla ho gaya hain to /...**

Dushyant glared him **– shut pu .sachin ... (** looking t o her)... **its ok .ho jata hain ... aur han mera naam dushyant hain .. cid officer dushyant**

Her face lit up **– hello .. main AISHA hun .nice to meet you .. Aur yeh hain meri friend Rita ...**

 **Rita came near sachin - hi ... Apka nam kya hain ?**

 **Sachin s eyes widened to see her so close like this ...**

He was lacking of words ... Suddenly someone pulled him back ...

Kajal - hi **Rita** ...yeh mere **fiancé** hain ...

Rita - oh ... Aisha chalo chalte hain .

Aisha **– ok then .. bye ..**

She waved him ..

 **Dushyant – bye ..** he waved back to her .

 **.. ...**

 **Sachin – ab hath niche kar ..wo gayi ..**

 **Dushyant - han .. Han ..Fiancé jee..**

 **Kajal - shut up dushyant ...**

 **And sachin gave her side hug ...**

Dushyant was still looking at the way she walked away .

 **Dushyant – Aisha .. nice name ... par yar muze to uske bareme aur kuch bhi nahi pata ...**

They could sense his sadness.

Kajal stuffed one puri in sachin s mouth **– Aisha mehra naam hain uska .**

Dushyant s eyes sparkled with hopes .

 **Dushyant – par pata nahi wo kya karti hain ?**

Kajal now stuffed other puir in his mouth-

 **St .louice college me third year commerce ki student hain .**

Sachin gave her proud look .

Dushyant smiled **– par use contact kaise karenge ?.**

Kajal putting next puri in her mouth said .-

 **..**

 **Uska mobile no hain . .. 9********* .. bas ise jyada muze kuch bhi pata nahi ...**

Dushyant hugged herexcitedly **– oh my god ..kajal .. I love you yar ..tune kaise pata laga liya ?**

Kajal smiled **– pagal ..uske icard par hi tha na ..**

Dushyant **– sachin . tu sach me bahot lucky hain yar .**

Sachin immediately pulling her back **– hey chod kajal ko ... tu jakar uska pata laga..**

And they shared a loud cheering **...wooohoooo.**

Kajal to dushyant **– ab jaldi se panipuri ke paise de ... aur chal muze ice cream khila ...**

And she stepped ahed ... the two friends smiled at her innocent act .

 **Dushynat – tuze luckey bolne me maine shayad kuch jyada hi jaldi kar di ... hain na ?**

Sachin laughed at his annoyance and they followed her .

 **...**

 **...**

 **End of the chap.**

 **Hope you liked this chap ?**

 **...**

 **Thnx to all those who read the previous chap n reviewed .**

 **Plz .. Review here too .**

 **Waiting ... Apki parise22.**


	6. Lamhe

**...**

 **hi friends ...**

 **here is ur new chap . enjoy it .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Next day ... he was trying hard to share some words with her but every time his efforts failed ...

But suddenly he spotted her alone in passage ...she was speaking on her mobile...

 **Rajat – purvi**

She cut the call **– han sir .**

 **Rjat – muze tumse kuch bat karni hain ..**

 **Purvi – konsi case ke silsile me ?**

Rajat stammedred a little **– nahi wo actually case ke bareme nahi par humare bare me..**

Purvi gazed the man standing before her ...

first time ... first time she realized some thing weired ... he was talking very humbaly ... that famous **Rajats attitude** was not visible at all. His eyes were so mild that she ? ... for a second she felt he is someone else .. A thought popped up saying he might have changed .

but instantly she composed herself .. **he will not change ... no.. not possible.**

...

She paused for some time .

Purvi **\- HUMARE bareme ?.**

 **magar sir main to sirf do din pahle hi yahan aayi hun.. aur ab tak apko thikse janti tak nahi hun ... to humare bare me kya bat karenge ?. .aur kis rishtese ?..** was relieving all the pain ,

 **Rajat – purvi plz .. aise mat bolo ...**

 **Purvi – sorry sir .. hum abhi bhi ekdusre ke liye strangers hi hain aur kisi stranger ke sath apni personal life discuss karna muze pasand nahi ... sorry ... now will you plz excuse me ..**

Rajat moved a bit unintentionally .. and she walked towards the entrance ... he was starring her continuously .

Rajat shaking his head in disappointment **– tum bilkul bhi nahi badly ho .. abi bi waisi hi ho ... ziddi ...**

 **...**

 **Aur tu ?...** someone asked from behind ... he turned to see his friends looking at him .

 **Rajat – aur main ?.. kya?**

 **Sachin – aur tu kitna badal gaya hain rajat ...**

Rajat smiled .

 **...**

...

After some time ...

purvi was working on her pc .. and kajal came to her ...

 **Kajal – purvi ... yad hain na aj Rajat bhai party de raha hain .. tum shamko ready rahna.. main tumhe lene aa jaungi .ok.**

Purvi was unpleased internally **– kajal .. mera aana jaruri hain kya?..**

 **Kajal – kyon kya problem hain?..**

 **Purvi - muze abhi puri unpacking bhi to karni hain .. sab kuch bikhara pada hain .. so will you plz ...**

 **Kajal – no .. unpacking kal bhi ho saakti hain .. be ready at 7:00 ok.**

Purvi unwillingly nodded .

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Evening time ..**

 **Most of the members gathered in the restaurant ...**

But his eyes were searching for her .. and smiled spread on his lips .. when saw her entering along with kajal.. she was looking perfect in red anarkali dress .. while kajal was wearing blue dress .

They came towards him and ..

Kajal extended her hand to him – **bhai .. wish you many many happy returns of the day ...**

He accepted it with sweet smile.

Kajal asked in teasing tone - **tumhe hasna bhi ata hain ?.. oh my god ...** ( turning her gaze to puvi )

 **.. purvi pata hain ye kabhi hasta hi nahi tha ..**

 **par na jane kalse kya magic ho gaya hain?. Ki chehre ki hasi chupti hi nahi hain ...**

 **...**

Rajat in a strong tone **– kajal ..**

Kajal **– yah .ok.**

Purvi didn't reply and lowered her head .

...

They turned to go inside .. and suddenly purvi called him

Purvi – **rajat sir ...**

Rajat looked back **\- han ...**

Purvi – **happy birthday .**

He looked at her forwarded hand and placed his hand in her one .

...

Immediately she went inside ... leaving him behind .

...

...

...

Nikhil – **party to badi achhi hain par maza nahi aa raha hain?**

Sachin- **wo kyon?**

Daya – **wo is liye ki party me music hi nahi hain..**

Nilkil. – **han yeh bat to sahi hain.. Sir.**

...

Hearing this those four people went lost in their past ...

That song he sang at their annual function was still echoing in their ears ...

...

Dushyant touched his shoulder lightly - **rajat .. aj ga bhi de.**

Rajat was little hesitating ... while others were shocked .

Kajal- **kya ?. bhai ko singing bhi ati hain ? really ..**

Sachin replied proudly **– han .. humare college ka star singer tha yeh .**

Rajat still protesting **– chodo yar wo sab bate ... ab nahi ho sakta .. plz .**

Sachin / dushyant – **rajat .. tu gana gayega aur wo bhi hum sabka favorite ... Tuze yad hain na WO song ?**

Rajat was busy in observing her expressions .. Sachin n dushyant exchanged a naughty glance .

Sachin - **achha thik hain hum bhi tera sath dete hain ok... Chal ab shuru ho ja ..**

He stole a gaze at her ... who was silent ..

...

...

 ** _I LOVE YOU ... OOhohhooOO ... I LOVE YOU.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

She jerk looked at him .. but .. he was silent ... With the gaze fixed on her ..

And .. Avwrting him .. She looked around ..

Sachin was humming a line .. Came near kajal ... He extended his hand to her ...

 ** _I love you ..._**

He pulled kajal towards him ..

...

...

Rajat started singing ...

 ** _Dil ka yeh kya raz hain .._**

 ** _Jane kya kar gaye ?.._**

 ** _Jaise andhere me tum ... chandni bhar gaye .._**

 ** _..._**

Sachin **_\- Kare chand taronko ... mashahoor itna kyon?_**

 ** _Kambakth inse bhi khubsoorat hain tu.. I love you ..._**

 ** _ooohohooohhhooo_**

 ** _..._**

...

Sachin started dancing with kajal ..-

Sachin ** _\- Din bhar kare bate hum ..._**

 ** _Phir bhi lage batein adhoori aaj kal_**

 ** _..._**

 _Her_ _e_ _dushy_ _ant_ _w_ _as_ _lo_ _st_ _i_ _n_ _mem_ _ory_ ** _of_** _ot_ _her_ _bea_ _uty_ ** _.. .._**

 _He_ _smi_ _led_ _remembering her ..._ ** _Aisha ..._**

 ** _..._**

Dushayant ** _\- - Mann ki dahlizon pe koi aye na_**

 ** _Bas tum zaroori ajkal_**

Rajat **_\- - Abhr main hun , tu asman hain_**

 ** _Pass hain tu , par kaha hain ..._**

 ** _Zidd meri tu nahi , meri adat hain tu._**

 ** _I love you ..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

He was standing beside kajal .. Not ready to take off his eyes from her .

That pain she was going through was now filled in his black eyes ..

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Rajat - Kabhi kabhi main yeh khudse hoon yeh puchata_**

 ** _Main tere kabil bhi hun kya ?_**

 ** _Itna to muze hain maloom_**

 ** _Milke tuze behtar main insane ban gaya_**

Sachin hugged kajal ...

 ** _Thoda thoda tuzse sikha_**

 ** _Pyar karne ka tareeka_**

 ** _Dil ke khuda ki muz par inaayat hain tu_**

 ** _I love you ..._**

 ** _..._**

. All three sang together ...

 ** _Dilka yeh kya raz hain ... Jane kya kar gaye_**

 ** _Jaise andhereme tum .. Chandni bhar gaye ..._**

 ** _Kare chand taronko .. Mashahoor itna kyon_**

 ** _Kambakth inse bhi khubsoorat hain tu ..._**

 ** _I LOVE YOU..._**

...

...

...

.they all had a very good fun ...

...

...

The party got over ... Everyone started leaving ...

Kajal – **purvi main to sachin ke sath ja rahi hun .. par tum kaise jaogi?..**

Purvi **\- its ok .. main taxi le lungi..**

Sachin **– are nahi ... aise kaise ?...Rajat tum purvi ko chod doge na ..waise bhi tumhe usi direction me jana hain na ...**

He looked at her .. and nodded lightly .. while she felt much uncomfortable.

...

...

Sachin was driving his bike ... When he realised ... She was not talking ..

Sachin - kajal ... Kya hua ? .. Itni chup - chup kyon ho ?

Kajal was lost in some thoughts ...

Kajal -Ann ... nahi . kuch nahi .

She paused for some time .

Kajal - sachin .. Tuzse kuch puchu ?

Sachin stopped the bike .. both of them gof down .

Sachin - bol.

Kajal said in hesitation - tuze wohi song kyon pasand hain ? Kya college me teri koi girl friend ?

He was shocked on this question ... And suddenly burst out laughing ..

Sachin - tuze aisa kyon laga ?

She had no answer ... How could she tell him about her jealousy or insecurity raising in her heart for that unknown girl in his past life .

Sachin. - Aur ek bat bata us song ka meri koi gf hain ya nahi usse kya connection ? Muze tera logic samaz nahi aya ...

Kajal replied with moist eyes - bata na ... Plz

Sachin sensed her tension .. Coming close to her .. He cupped her face .. - hey ..Yar .. Main to mazak kar raha tha ..

Achha meri taraf dekh ... ( she looked up ... Her eyes met with his eyes .. His love for her was flooding out from them .. )

Meri isse pahle .. Kabhi .. koi bhi gf nahi thi .

tu sachme zalli hain ... Aur isi liye tuze girl friend bana liya. Samzi ... I love you .kajal.

And he wrapped his hands around her ... Smiling through tears she hugged him back .

Kajal - I love you too.

After some time .. Theyseparated .

Sachin -ab chale ..

She nodded with smile.

...

...

...

At other side ...

In the car ... there was unbearable silence prevailed ...

Rajat broke the silence – **purvi .. tum kabhi mil jaogi is ki maine to ummid hi chod di thi ...**

 **kal jab tumhe dekha to achanak laga ki han .. bhagwan hain ...**

 **...**

Purvi smiled sadly – **kyon dhud rahe the tum muze ?..**

Rajat **– purvi ?**

Purvi cut him **– ab tak tumhare diye wohi jakhm hare hain ... kitni koshish ki par unhe bhar nahi payi hun .. sab bhulna chahti thi . .. TUMHE BHI ...parr ... shayad bhagwan ko manzur nahi tha .. unhe tumhari jo sunni thi?**

 **...**

Her biter words were piercing his heart but he prefered to be silent ...

Rajat – **purvi .. plz wo sab bhul jao ... main tumse sach me pyar karta tha ..aur karta hun ...**

 **ek mouka do muze ... sab badal chukka hain ... main .. tum .. sab kuch..**

 **...**

Purvi **– nahi rajat .. kuch nahi badla .. na main ... na hi tum ...**

 **humare bich tab bhi kuch nahi tha aur aj bhi kuch bhi nahi hain ... Bas badli hain to WO hain meri kismat ...**

Rajat was about to say something .. But ..

Purvi raised her hand **\- bas. Rajat ..**

He looked at her with confusion ...

Purvi **\- mera ghar aa gaya ..**

 **...**

Hestopped the car .. She got down ... Without looking behind headed towards the society gate ..

Rajat was still seeing her .. his hopes came shattering down when she didn't turn back for once too.

Dissapointingly he started the car ..

 **... .**

 **...**

At a turn .. While watching in the side mirror ...

He saw a face peeping out from the gate ...she was gazing his car that was going away.

His gloomy face lit up with unknown smile of hope ...

 **...**

 **Kaise bataye ? Kyon tuzko chahe ?**

 **Yara .. Bata na paye**

 **Baten dilonki dekho Jo baki ..**

 **Ankhen tuze samzaye ...**

 **Tu jane na ... Tu jane na ...**

 **...**

And their journey began ... Will their paths meet or will go far. away .

 **...**

 **,...,...**

 **...**

 **End of the chap .**

 **...**

 **...,...**

 **Hope ap sabko yeh chap pasand aya hoga ?**

 **Thnx to all those who read nreviewed the last chap .**

 **...**

 **Anubhavkavinfan .. Bshreena ... Shahkhanam ... Sweetycid .. Princess046 ... Rajvi girl - thnx a lot .tc .**

 **Rajvi lover .. Harman .. Kuki17 .. Divine21 ... Jannatfairy .. Cutediksha - thnx a lot .tc .**

 **Zinni17 ..Pari .. Icoco girl .. Kashaf titli .. M13 .. Cidfan16 .. - thnx a lot .tc.**

 **Rk .. Sweetydis princess .. Kshayaartist .. Guest NL .. Mithi .. Saney - thnx a lot .tc .**

 **Kavinsanjana .. An .. Guest1 .. Sonamarjun .. Ishi .. Alia842 - thnx a lot .tc .**

 **Drizzle 1640 .. Alisha19 .. Nia757 .. Purple angel1 - thnx a lot .tc .**

 **Sharayus pari 22 - not missing me .. Right ? Tc .lv yaa .**

 **Nilpari - did u like d song ? I wanted all 3 friends in it so selected it BT definitely ur song ll get its room in any of d upcoming chaps tc .**

 **N lastly all my lovely Guests - thnx a lot .tc .**

 **...**

 **Plz ... Review here too .**

 **Waiting ... Apki parise22.**


	7. Chapter 7

...

Hi .. friends .. thnx .. for the lovely reviews ...

Ok .. some of you find PURVI bit rude towards RAJAT but agar ap uske najriye se dekhenge to 5 sal usne akele sab saha .. so its obvious that she will reveal all her pain now ... what say?

To plz .. bear me ... RAJVIs will b together ...

...

...

It was not all well between them ...

This went on like the same for some more days ...

...

Purvi got friendly with all the members except him ... most of the time she tried to avoid him as much as possible ..

And his friends noticed something , that made them to get serious .. Amar was trying to be close to purvi.

...

...

One day ..

The whole day went in the investigation of one case ...

Evening when she reached to the parking lot ...

Amar was about to start his bike ... when he saw purvi approaching towards the gate .. he called her .

 **Amar – purvi ...**

Purvi stopped and came back .

 **Amar – ghar ja rahi ho na**...( she nodded ) .. **to chalo main tumhe chod deta hun ...**

 **Purvi – its ok amar .. tum jao ... main cab le lungi ...**

 **Amar – kyon ?.. main chod deta hun na ..**

Purvi was not in the mood to accompany him but suddenly she glanced **HIM** who was on the bottomstep of the stair case ... Fixing his gaze on her ... . she thought for a while .

 **Purvi smiled** **– ok ..chalo ...**

And they drove away ...

rajat was looking at the bike going off the gate .

...

Till the time his friends joined him ... they saw him looking at the bike **.**

 **Kajal – bro ..kya hua ?**

He said nothing and left immediately .

 **Dushaynt – pata nahi .. inn dono me kab sabkuch thik hoga .. bat bhi to nahi karte hain thikse .. ekdam tedhe hain ..**

 **Sachin** **– aur tumne ek bat notice ki?...**

Other two looked at him with questioning eyes .

Sachin continuing **– ajkal humare Amarji purvi ke as pas kuch jyada hi mandrane lage hain ...**

 **Dushaynat** **= matlab tuze lagta hain ki purvi bhi use ?.**

 **Sachin** **– are nahi .. par bat thodi tension wali hain .**

 **...**

Kajal was continuously looking at rajat ... and a sudden thought flashed in her mind .

She smiled **– thik hain na sachin .**

 **.. tuze pata hain hindi me kahawat hain ..**

 **GHEE AGAR SIDHI UNGLI SE NA NIKLE TO UNGLI TEDHI KARNI CHAHIYE ...**

 **Sachin** **– kya ?.. are yar abhi hum Rajat ki bat kar rahe the .. to yeh ghee kahanse aaya bichme ..**

Kajal glared him .. and removed her mobile ... dilling a number ...

Kajal spoke **– han kaha hain tu ?..**

 **pahle meri bat sun..**

 **...**

 **purvi tere sath hain na ?. use kuch mat bata ...**

 **...**

 **abhi bureau wapas aa ... ha abhi .. isi waqt ... muze tumse bahot jaruri kam hain ...**

 **...**

 **are han ... pahle use ghar chod aur fir aja ok .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **yah .. adha ghanteme aa raha hain tu ? ok.**

 **...**

 **yah ... I ll be waiting for you ... café me aaja .. chal bye .**

 **...**

 **...**

Dushyant whispered in sachin s ear – **yeh har ek ko dhamki dekar hi bat karti hain kya?**

But the lover boy was not in the mood to pay attention to him ... he was trying to listen her .

And she cut the call .. the other two faces were looking completely confused ...

Dushyant signaled her as **what ?**

 **Kajal – kya?**

 **Sachin – kise phone kar rahi thi?.. aur hume bataogi ki kya chal raha hain tumhare shatir dimag me ?**

Kajal gave him evil smile **– tum dono jao .. muze Amar se kam hain . main bad me milti hun .. ok .**

After listening amars name . Sachins expressions changed .. – **nahi main bhi tumhare sath rukunga ..waise bhi main abhi free hi hun ...**

Dushyant hiding his smirk **– thik hain .. main ja raha hun ..**

And he left kajal looking at sachin with irritation .

 **...**

 **...**

After some time ..Amar arrived ... when she told him the reason behind her call .. he was little surprised ..

Amar was bit ashamed **– I am sorry .. kajal muze sachme pata nahi tha .. un dono ke bareme ...**

 **Kajal – its ok. Amar .. par ab tuze humari madad karni hogi..**

He gave assured smile .and she narrated him the plan of action .

...

Her meeting with Amar was quiet successful .

 **Kajal – so ab sab tay ho gaya ... kalse hi kam shuru ..ok Amar .**

Amar was little nervous **– par kajal ..tuze sach me lagta hain na hum sahi kar rahe hain ?**

.. Kajal **– han .. dumbo .. don't worry .**

And they did hand shake .

Sachin – **muze pata nahi tha ... tu itni samazdar hain .. kajal .. I am proud of you .**

Kajal hit him lightly on shoulder ..

Kajal **\- I hope hum jo karne ja rahe hain .. usse bhai aur purvi ke bich ki sari problems sort out hogi.**

 **...**

 **...**

Here ... dushyant was driving the bike ... suddenly spot someone .. he stopped immediately ...

While turning back he saw HER ... his eyes sparkled with a pure admiring smile .

She was standing on bus stop .. waiting for bus to arrive ... wearing jeans .. pink top .. a sling bag on her shoulder ... and frameless spects...

 **Dushyant – wow..**

She was engrossed in the book in her hand ...

And a sudden sound of bike jerked her ... looked up .. and a sweet smile spread on her lips ..

She – **hi.. dushyantji..**

Dushyant – **hi .. AISHA .. kaisi hain ap?... aur yahan ?**

He looked around ...

Aisha – **han wo bus ka intezar kar rahi thi ... par ap .yahan kaise?**

Dushyant **– main?... yaha se gujar raha tha .. achanak tumhe dekha to ruk gaya... if you don't mind can I drop you?...**

Aisha was surprised on his sudden offer ... but managed to smile.

Aisha **– par ... ap kyon taklif karte ho?**

Dushyant started the bike **– its ok .. chalo ..**

And she climbed up the bike .

While driving ... dushyant asked – **kya tum roj iss bus stop pe ati ho?**

Aisha understood his intend ...and chuckled ... he was lost in her innocence .

...

...

 **two days passed ...**

 **and suddenly ... next day...**

. ..

She was working ... and Amar came near her desk...hiding something behind ...

 **Amar – purvi .**

Purvi lifted her head ... he was busy in wiping sweat beads arosed over his forehead ... surprisingly she raised her eyebrow ...

Amar – **wo yeh** ..( and he extended a red rose to her .) **tumhare liye .**

Purvi was surprised while seeing this .. while the other two were suppressing their laughter ..and kajal curled her fingers in fist ..

sachin – **pahle hi din .. iski to hawa hi nikal gayi...haha..** and he gave hi fi to dushyant .

kajal mumbled - **dumbo .. go... you can do it..**

unknowingly her gaze turned to him .. who was immersed in reading a file but his body language was clearly telling that he has seen everything .. and somewhere he was unpleased .

Purvi nervously asked **– par Amar ..iski kya jarurat hain?**

Amar quickly looked at kajal .. who averted his gaze **– plz purvi ... le lo na..**

And she unwillingly accepted it ... sighing he ran from there stealing a glance at **HIM.**

...

 **Why wasnt she happy by seeing him sad ?**

 **Why the pain in his eyes always pricking in her heart ?**

And she found no answer for her unending queries..

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A day when...**

They were investigating in a housing society ...

He was bit emotional .. was frequently taking a glance at a lavish , huge bunglow with moist eyes ..

purvi too was sneaking a look at him ... while others were busy in their work .

Immediately he walked away to the other end of the colony hurriedly ...

Kajal called him but he without paying much attention walked away from there .. kajal came to sachin ..

Kajal said in surprised tone **– bhai ?... are ise kya ho gaya sachin ?..**

Sachin looked towards the bunglow and then his gaze fell on purvi ...

...

 **Sachin** **– yeh bunglow Rajat ka hain ...**

 **uski sari bachpan ki yaden issi ghrse judi thi ... wo apne parents ke sath yahin rahta tha ..**

Kajal was surprised **– kya ? .par ab to wo us chotese flat me rahata hain .. yeh ghar usne kyon cho diya ?**

 **...**

Sachin **– use chodna pada kajal.. uske liye**?. ( he was gazing sadly at purvi who was listening him silently from a distance ) . **.**

 **maine tuze uski wife ke bare me bataya tha na ..jab uski wife coma me thi tab hum sab college me the ...**

 **uske pas paise kamane ka koi jariya nahi tha .. uske parents ne chodi hui jama punji bhi khatm hone ayi thi ..**

 **aur hospital ka kharcha itna jyada tha ki akhir paison kelie usne isss ghar ko bech diya ...**

 **pata hain kajal ?.. humara dost jo sirf paise kharchna janta tha .. usne part time job tak kar li thi .. sirf uske liya ...**

 **Par jiske liye usne yeh sab kiya wo use kabhi samaz hi nahi payi ...**

And he wiped his eyes ...

...

purvi lifted her head ... she was very shocked after hearing this .

 **Sachin – chalo ...**

And they followed him.. leaving her stunned at ther place .

Purvi pov **– matlab ?.. rajat ki jis wife ke bare me yeh sab bol rahe hain wo main hun ?...aur rajat ne mere liye apna ghar tak bech diya tha ..par .. kyon ?..**

 **kuch samaz nahi aa raha hain ..**

and she rubbed her forehead with one of the hands ..

 **...**

 **...**

 **Another day in bureau ...**

Dushyant entered in the café ... and found sachin and kajal sitting next to a corner table .. he headed towards them hurriedly ...

Dushaynt **– kya hua sachin ?. tune achanak hume café me kyon bulaya liya ?**

Till the time Rajat too joined them ...

All the friends were gathered in café .. loking at him in questions .

 **. Kajal** **– sachin ne nahi maine bulaya hain tum logonko ...bro ... tumhe kuch batana hain ..**

 **Rajat** **– kya ?.**

 **Kajal took some time to speak out** **– bro .. purvi ne transfer ke liye application di hain ... usne aaj subah hi muze bataya ...**

 **Dushyant** **– kya ?. par kyon ?**

All loked at him ...who was silent with lowered head .

 **Kajal** **– wo bol rahi thi wo yahan par comfortable nahi hain ..**

 **par ek khushi ki bat hain ACP sir ne uski application reject kar di hain .. unhone kaha ki use atleast ek saal tak yahan kam karna padega ...uske bad hi uski transfer ho sakti hain.**

Two faces lit up but one was still in a deep thoughts ...

Rajat **– wo muze kabhi bhi maf nahi karegi ...**

Sachin placed his hand on rajats hand **– aise kuch nahi hain ... thoda waqt gujarne de ..sab thik ho jayega ..**

Rajat loudly **– konsa waqt aur kitna? .sachin .. wo jab yahanse chali jayegi tab?**

 **...**

Silently he got up and headed towards the exit ...

None of his friends were having idea that what is there in his fate ...

But he realized it very well that its decided now ...

... **MAY BE ...**

 **THEIR FATE LINES WILL NEVER MEET ...**

 **THEY ARE PARALLEL LINES WHICH CAN RUN ASIDE BUT NOT TOGETHER .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **The very Next day ..**

 **...**

She was alone in the bureau ...working on one file ..

 **Rajat – purvi ?**

Purvi lifted head and found him standing next to her desk ...

Purvi **– yes sir ?**

Rajat looked in her eyes **– tum transfer kyon le rahi ho?**

Purvi didn't reply .. and lowered her head .

Rajat **– kya meri wajahse ?.. plz bolo..**

Purvi lifted her head **– main apki wajhse kyon jaungi? Sir ..**

 **... yeh meri personal problem hain sir plz .. ap isme na pade ..**

Rajat sadly **– par ?..** ( and he shook his head ) **..thik hain jaise tumhari marji ..**

Purvi smiled gloomily **– meri marji?..**

 **wo kabhi kisine puchi hi kaha hain ?.. mere sath to sabne apni manmarji ki hain ..**

He could clearly get her intension .

 **Rajat - shayad mera gunah maf karne ke kabil nahi hain ? ..**

Bur she remained silent .

...

He turned to go ... and

Purvi - **rajat ..**

Rajat **– han ..** and he faced her **.**

Purvi – **tumne mere liye apna ghar bech diya ?.. kya yeh sach hain?**

Rajat **– tumhare liye ?..** ( he lost in that past memories ) **... nahi ... maine to apni Purvi ke liye ghar bech diya tha ..**

Purvi replied **– ek hi bat hui na ... par kyon?**

Rajat peeped in her eyes **– nahi ek hi bat nahi hain ..**

 **wo meri purvi thi .. meri PATNI** **..**. ( waited for a moment ) **..**

 **aur tum ?..**

 **... STRANGER ? .. (** sad smile escaped from his lips **) ... yahi kaha tha na tumne ?..**

And he without loking back walked off the bureau ...leaving her stunned ... despondent..

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

For Next some days ...

he was calm ... he never tried to talk with her again ...but his quiet face was telling that **it's a silence before storm** ...

And he took that ever difficult decision of his life .

Something was definitely on its way in their life ...

...

...

Ending the chap .

...

Hope you liked this chap ?

Thnx to all those who read n reviewed for last chap...

 **Bsheerna ., ishi , sonam arjun ...sweety dis princess, Harman , guest1 , rajvilover , cute diksha** – thnx a lot ..tc .

 **Saney , shweta 04, icocogirl, guest NL , sweety cid , m13 , RK , Divine21** , - thnx a lot .tc .

 **Crazyfor purvi , kashayaartist , princess046 , crazy4kevidareya, anubhavkavinfan , cidfan16 ,rajvigirl , niya757** , - thnx a lot .tc .

 **Shahkhanam , rewati , zinni17, purple angel1 , KAVINSANJANA, jannatfairy , kuki17 , georgeouspurvi , mithi** – thnx a lot .tc .

And last but not the least ... all my lovely **guests** ..- thnx a lot .tc .

hope kisiko bhuli nahi hun?..

...

Review for this chap .

Waiting ... apki parise22.


	8. bin tere

**Kjbb...**

 **hi .frieds ...**

 **this is your new chap .. plz ..enjoy ... N do read A/N at d end ..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Next day ...**

 **...**

Her gaze again fell at that empty chair ... And sighed .

Since last two hours this was happening frequently ... Unthoughtfully her eyes were searching for him ... And every time dissapointment came to her way . **..**

 **...**

suddenly she heard someone called ...

 **purvi...**

she jerked her head ...

...

 **Abhijit – purvi plz jara record room se case no 1124 ki file lekar aao .. wo sargan murder case ki file .**

Purvi got up from her place **– yes sir ..**

 **...**

 **...**

She was near the record room .and suddenly heard some voices from inside ... someone was annoyingly saying something ..

the voice was seemed familliar ... she started hearing it keenly ...

...

 **Pagal hain tu ?.. yeh chal kya rha hain tera ?..**

 **itna bada discision lene se pahle humse ek bar puchana bhi sahi nahi laga tuze ? Han ...**

Sachin was shouting at the pick of his voice while dushyant was trying to calm him down .

Dushyant holding him from both his arms **– shant ho ja sachin .. kyon gussa kar raha hain tu ? Aur hua kya hain ?**

Sachin looked at the person whose head was down in some guilt and pain .

...

Sachin was sounding frustrated **– oh... to tuze pata nahi ?.**

 **wow .. tu iska best friend hain na ?. isne bataya nahi tuze ?.**

Dushyant was looking at both of them confusingly .

 **Sachin – yeh ?..** pointing to him **.. rajat ... isne transfer ke liye application di hain .. pata hain tuze ?**

Dushaynt cried shocking **– kya ?**

Sachin **– han ... aur sahib ne hume batana bhi sahi nahi samza .**

 **...**

Rajat lifted his head and tried to explain. **– agar main batata to tum muze rokate ...to .. Is liye ...**

Sachin **–oh ... Achha ... to kya ?.. Bata na to kya ?**

 **aur ek bat bol .. kyon le raha hain tu yeh transfer ?**

 **...**

Rajat was fiddling with his fingers .

Dushyant too demands. – **rajat . bata ..**

Rajat without any eye contact with them .. Replied **– reason tum jante ho .**

 **main purvi ko aur dukh nahi dena chahta hun ...**

 **waise bhi wo muzse koi relation nahi rakhana chahti hain .. aj firse wo meri wajhse yahan se chali jana chahti hain ..isse achha hain ki main hi chala jau .. Kam she kam WO khush to rahegi ..**

 **aur maine soch liya hain ki gar muze transfer nahi milti hain to main resign kar dunga ...**

 **par ab aur nahi ... use isse jyada dukh nahi de sakta ...**

 **...**

both his friends were observing him in disbeliefe .

Sachin **– wow ... to ... ap firse sacrifice karne ja rahe hain ..**

 **kab tak ?. rajat .. kab tak chalega yeh sab ?. Aur kyon ?**

 **tu use sab sach kyon nahi bata deta ..**

 **han manta hun tune ek galti kar di par uski kitni bar saza bhugtega tu ?..**

 **wo janti bhi nahi hain ki tumne uske liye kya kiya hain ?**

 **...**

Rajat cut him silently **– aur muze use batana bhi nahi hain ..**

 **par sachin ... aj uski iss condition ka jimmedar bhi to main hi hun na ..**

 **...**

sachin was about to say something but dushyant stopped him ...

 **Dushaynt – Rajat ...yar ... humara kanon bhi ek galti ki ek hi bar saza deta hain aur yaha to tu sirf sahe ja raha hain ...**

 **plz rajat.. purvi ke liye tumne kya kuch nahi kiya hain yeh humse behtar aur koi nahi janta ...**

 **wo jab hospital me thi to tumne uska kitna khyal rakha tha ..**

 **There din .. Teri rate .. Sab uske liye thi ...**

 **chup - chup kar rota that tu .. Rat - rat bhar uske liye jaga hain tu ...**

 **...**

Sachin **\- tumne wo sab kiya tha jo uske apno ne bhi na kiya hota ...**

 **uske parents ne tak muh mod liya par tu sirf uske liye jee raha tha ..**

 **aur fir jab wo hospital se chali gayi to kya halt ho gayi thI teri ? paglo ki tarha dhuda hain tumne use ... aj tak intezar kar raha hain uska ...**

 **jab ki tuze pata bhi nahi ki wo tere pas wapas ayegi bhi ya nahi?...**

 **Aur iske badle me kya mila tuze ?**

 **...**

 **Sirf NAFRAT ... Aur KADWAHAT ... Jiska tu haqdar nahi hain .**

 **.. aur itna hi nahi ... rajat.**

 **Use to pata bhi nahi hain ki ...**

 **Uske jane ke bad se uske parents ka khyal bhi to tuhi rakh raha hain na? ..**

 **.aj agar tu nahi hota to shayad uske papa iss duniya me hote bhi ...**

 **...**

 **Rajat – sachin ?... bas ...**

 **...**

And suddenly he stopped hearing some sound from the door ... all of them became shocked ... while seeing her ..

...

purvi was listening all this conversation silently .. unaware of the tears running down her cheeks ... her mind was disturbed ...

and suddenly when she heard about her parents ... she was shocked ... starring at him constantly ...

 **Purvi pov – yeh main kya sun rahi hun ?. ..rajat ne mere liye itna sab kiya ... mere yaha na hone par mere family ka dhyan tak rakh raha hain ..main?.. muze ?...**

and she couldent composed herself ...ran away from there .

...

rajat rushed towards the door – **purvi?...**

 **...**

...

...

 **That night ...**

...

...

She was laying on bed ...

Recalled the same evening when she went to meet her parents at her home ..

After many days .. no actually years ..

she was visiting that house ..she was in a dilemma ... how will they welcome her ?... the same situation will repeat or ?...

sinking in her thoughts ... she Rang the bell...

didn't even notice that the door is opened ... and her mother stood over there with surprised but pleased expressions on her face ...

...

 **Pm – purvi ?.. beta tu ?..**

and her mother hugged her tight ... tears were roling down their eyes continuously ..

she took her inside ...

...

Pm patted her cheeks and asked – **purvi .. kahan chali gayi thi tu?.. kahan kahan nahi dhunda tuze ?...**

.. purvi narrated her everything about her life ..after she left the hospital.

 **Purvi – maa. Papa kaha hain ? dikh nahi rahe hain .**

Pm took a deep sigh and lead her to room ...

When she entered in the room ...

Purvi was shocked to see her father on bed ..

Purvi rushed to him **– papa ?. ..**

 **While seeing their daughter back ..** he was trying to get up ... but falied to do so .. ..she sat beside him supporting him .

PF - **purvi .. Mere bachhe .. Hume maf. kar de ...**

Purvi hugged him - **yeah ap kya bol rahe hain papa ? ...main apse bilkul naraz nahi hun ...**

They hugged their daughter tight ... That give a soothing feeling to her ..

...

Purvi **\- Maa... papa ko kya hua ?**

Pm **– beta tere hospital se chale jane ke bad tumhare papa ko heart attack aa gaya tha ...humara koi apna to tha nahi par bhala ho RAJAT ka jisne hume sahara diya ..**

 **ek bête se badhakar usne humari sewa ki .. tere papaki bimari me uski hi sari bhag doud ki thi ...**

 **aur aj tak wo hi humare liye sab kuch kar raha hain ...**

 **...**

It was another shock for her .

Pm asked in low tone **– purvi ?. beta kya tum rajat se mili ?**

Purvi said nothing and stood up .

 **Purvi – maa .. main kal wapas aati hun ..**

Pm folded hands beforeher **– mere bachhe ... ghar wapas aaja ... hume maf karde ... par ab wapas aja .**

Purvi placing her hands on her moms handsreplied .. **– aaungi maa. Jaidihi aaungi .**

She turned to go but stopped by her mothers voice .

 **Pm - beta tune hume maf kar diya .. Plz ab use bhi maf kar de** **..**

she smiled forcefullly and left .

 **..**

 **...**

 **Now present ..**

 **Purvi – kahin rajat sachme badal to nahi gye hain ... kya main use galat samaz rahi hun ?..**

 **usne jo kiya uski saza to maine use de di yah abhi bhi de rahi hun ?...** ( she was in deep thoughts )..

 **par uske bad usne mere liye .. mere parents ke liye jo kuch bhi kiya hain use main kaise nazar andaj kar sakti hun ? ...**

 **kya wo sirf ek mouke ka bhi hakdar nahi hain?..**

She was remembering all those moments .. she tried hard to chained those scattered rings of her past life .. some rings were stil missing .

She didn't realized when she dozed off while thnking .

 **...**

 **...**

 **Next morning ... in bureau .**

he entered . he found her working silently.

When her gaze fell on him . A small smile crept on her lips . it was a surprise for him but he replied with the same .

A case reported which took the whole day of the officers .

...

...

Next morning ...

..Amar came with chocolate box ..he directly headed to her desk .

Amar – **hi purvi .**

Purvi looking at him – **hi.**

Amar – **yeh lo ..yeh tumhare liye** .and he extended the chocolate box to her .

Now she was little irritate with this ..

Purvi **\- Amar .. yeh sab kya hain?.. us din rose ..aj yeh chocolates .. plz muze nahi chahiye .**

Amar made sad face – **plz purvi .. mere liye le lo na ..**

She didn't forwarded her hand so he kept it on her table and walked away.

...

Our trio hide their laughter .. their plan was working indeed ...

Unknowingly when she stole a glance at him .. he was fiddling with the mouse fixing gaze on pc ... and lines on his forehead were deeper.

Purvi pov **– yeh Amar kar kya raha hain ?.**

 **aur Rajat aj uske mathe par shikan dekhi maine ... jealous?..**

 **par muze kya**? ( she jerked her head in order to remove those thoughts ) . **...main to uski parwah nahi karti hun... par**..

( her mind didn't allow her to think anything else than **HIM** ...) **.**

 **use aise dekh kar muze khush hona chahiye tha ... magar main nahi hun.. kyon?..**

 **ulta uski narjgi dekh kar muze achha nahi lag rah hain ...**

 **khud ko guilty mehsoos kar rhi hun .. kyon?..**

( and unwillingly her mind consent with her heart ) ..

 **kahi main us ki parwah to nahi karne lagi ... shayad ..**

And she again jerked her head to remove those intruding thoughts .

...

...

Same evening ...

kajal came to rajat s desk...

Kajal – **bro .. chal na ab.**

Rajat without moving his gaze from computer screen – **muze kam hain ,.. tum log jao .**

 **Kajal – par ..**

But sachin pulled her wrist and took her with him ..

...

...

Trio were in parking lot ...

Sachin – **kajal .. tu janti ho na ... jab bhi wo disturbed hota hain ... khud ko kam me busy kar leta hain .. aj kamse kam 10 baje tak to yahin rahega ...**

Kajal- **oh ... I think you are right..chalo .**

Purvi stood still on the stair case after listening this conversation ..

she knew it very well **why he was disturbed?** ..

immediately she turned back ... and came in side the bureau.

...

While others who were spying on her .. came out from their hiding place .

Kajal extending her hand – **plan is working ...**

Others kept their hand on hers .- **yes .**

Kajal **– to ab meri treat?**

Dushyant **– tuze har hal me teri treat ki padi rahti hain na?**

Kajal smiled sweetly **– han ... are chalo ab ... aur dushyant tu bata.. teri love story kahan tak pahunchi hain?... kya nam hain uska .. han ..AISHA ...  
**

A sudden coughing aound echoed the parking lot .. while sachin looked her in disbelief and rushed to dushyant .. and she?..

Kjal **– what?... ruk kyon gaye?.. chalo bhi ab ..**

And she headed towards their bike .

...

...

Here back in the bureau ...

When she entered in side ...

Found him sitting alone on his chair.. eyes closed .. head resting back .. and his fingures fidlling with pen ... she stood near him .. couldent stop to stare him continuously .

Unknowlingly her hand forwarded to him ... and suddenly his eyes opened ... she stammered and took her hand off.

Rajat was surprised to see her –

Rajat – **purvi tum ghar nahi gayi?**

Purvi – **nahi ..waise bhi akele ghar par bore ho jati hun to socha tumhe help chahiye ho to puch lun.**

Rajat – **are nahi . ita ok . I will manage .**

Purvi - **I know .. YOU CAN MANAGE EVERYTHING ALONE . but plz .**

And he smiled ... they completed their work ... and then moved out .

...

In parking lot ...

Purvi – **Rajat . kya muze lift de sakte hain ?**

Rajat didn't know what to say , he simply managed to nod .

...

...

In the car ... an unbearable silence was spread . none has courage to break it .

Finally she broke it ...

..Purvi – **tumse kuch puchna hain ?**

Rajat – **han pucho .**

Purvi – **main jab coma me thi to kya kya hua tha ?.aur jab main hospital se chali gayi tab? ... plz muze jan na hain .**

Rajat silently gazed her .

Rajat – **kyon ?.. kyon jan na hain tumhe?.**

Purvi – **pata nahi par aise lag rhaa hain ki kuch chut raha hain ... yun lagta hainki jaise sab galat ho raha hain ... ya main kuch galat kar rahi hun .**

after completing the sentence she stole a glance at him .

Rajat keenly observed her expressions **– jan kar kya fark padne wala hain ? hum to waise hi rahenge na ... strangers .**

She suddenly looked at him .. he used the same word ... why?..

why is he doing all this to her ?..

and surprisingly she felt something piercing in her heart when he sounded bitter .

...

Purvi – **shayad zindagi ko ek aur mouka de pau .**

Rajat smiled sadly – **guilt me ho?**

Purvi – **matlab ? tumhe aisa kyon lag raha hain ?**

Rajat smiled at her efforts to hide her feelings .

Rajat – **do din pahle tum ghar gayi thi na ?.**

Purvi – **tumhe kaise pata chala ?**

Rajat - **maa ka phone aaya tha muze . unhone bataya na?.**

Purvi let out a deep sigh - **han unhone hi bataya.. par ..**

Rajat cut her – **purvi .. tumse pyar karta tha ..karta hun .. tab bhi tumhari marjike khilaf kuch nahi karna chahta tha .. par muzse wo galti ho gayi .. jiske liye main abhi tak sharminda hun ...**

 **par iska matlab ye nahi ki aaj tum par koi ehsan jatakar tumhe apni zindagi me firse usi tarah wapas lau .**

 **main janta hun ki tum muzse pyar nahi karti ho ..**

(she looked at him sudden)

 **. no.. no .. its perfectly all right .. muze tumse koi shikayat nahi hain .. tum apni jagah par sahi ho .**

( waiting for some time ) **... par ab aur nahi . maine soch liya hain ki ...**

and he stopped immediately .

...

purvi who was silently listening him – **kya ?**

 **rajat – annn ... nahi ... kuch nahi ..** and he again concentrated in driving .

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hey kya yeh jo tere mere darmiyan hain**

 **Undekhi unsuni koi dastan hain**

 **Lagne lagi ab jindagi khali He meri**

 **Lagne lagi hain har sans bhi**

 **...**

 **BIN TERE ... BIN TERE ...**

 **KOI KHALISH HAIN HAWAOME BIN TERE ...**

 **...**

 **BIN TERE ... BIN TERE ...**

 **KOI KHALISH HAIN HAWAOME BIN TERE ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

He could feel her starring him .BT when he looked at her ...

Immediately she averting his gaze turned towards window ...

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ajnabi se hue pal kyon sare**

 **Ki nazarse nazar yeh milate hi nahi,**

 **Ek ghani tanhayi cha rahi hain**

 **Manzile raston me gum ho gayi hain .**

 **Ho gayi unsuni har dua meri..**

 **rah gayi unkahi bin tere .**

 **...**

 **BIN TERE ... BIN TERE ...**

 **KOI KHALISH HAIN HAWAOME BIN TERE ...2...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

her heart could feel an unknown bonding with him ...

it was that ... nameless feeling ...

 **...**

 **...**

 **Rah me roshani ne hain kyon hath choda**

 **is taraf shamne kyon hain apna muh moda.**

 **Yun ke har subah ek berahmsi rat ban gayi ,**

 **Hain kya yeh jo tere mere darmiyan hain**

 **Undekhi unsuni koi dastan hain,**

 **Lagne lagi ab jindagi khali khali .. He meri ,**

 **Lagne lagi hain har sans bhi khali,**

 **...**

 **BIN TERE ... BIN TERE ...**

 **KOI KHALISH HAIN HAWAOME BIN TERE ...3...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

rajat stopped the car.. but she was still in deep thoughts ...

Rajat - **Purvi?..**

Purvi - **annn. kya ?...**

rajat **– tumhari manzil aa gayi hain.**

Her trail of thoughts disturbed ... She looked out side . they were near her house .

Silently she got down ... And turned to wave him but was shocked to see him going away ...

...

She was watching him on his way .

Purvi – **Rajat .. kya manzil badal nahi sakti ?**

But her question remained unanswered .

...

...

...

...

 **ending the chap ...**

...

...

...

hope you all liked this chap too.

thnx to all those who read n reviewed the previous chap ...

...

Shweta04 .. PreetN .. Khushi .. Saney ... RK .. Bijishilpa .. Cidfan16 .. Komal - thnx a lot dear .

Anayaj ... Princess046 .. Guest nl.. Drizzle 1640 .. Kajal singhania .. Tiakhan98 .. Anubhav kavin fan .. M13 .. Thnx a lot dear .

Nilpari .. Sweetycid .. Ishii .. P .. Harman .. Sia .. Nia757 .. Mithi - thnx a lot dear .

Bshreena .. Rajvigirl .. Rewati .. Jannatfairy .. Crazyforpurvi .. Icoco girl .. Zinni17 .. AdAngelina - thnx a lot dear .

Kavinsanjana .. Asha shretha 123 .. Purple angel1 .. Tejal- thnx a lot dear .

N all lovely Guests - thnx a lot dear .

Koi chuta to nahi na ?

Review for this chap too .plzzzzz .

...

...

 **(A/N - friends thnx a lot for giving such a warm response for both my fics ... BT .. Now my college has been started ... N I barely get time for ff n for typing ... So have decided to complete KJBB first n then continue with EDKHPH ... Plz .. Understand my problem ... Sorry for inconvenience ...)**

You people r amazing n I love you ...

Waiting ... Apki parise22.


	9. a step ahead

J

...9)

That unnamed feeling was not ready to leave her alone in her peacefull world ...but was unknowingly taking her to explore that isolated Iceland .. Named Rajat . ..

She was helpless in front of her stubborn mind that too accompanied her heart ... Was getting dragged towards him every now and then .

...

Today ...First time in her professional life she felt relieved ... When A case reported and all have to rushed to the crime scene ... Atleast now those thoughts will not follow her ...

It took the whole day of the officers ..

...

Later in the evening all started returning back to bureau ...

Kajal was discussing something with dushyant and spotted her sitting alone on her chair .. Holding her head in hands ..

Kajal came to her .. - **purvi .. Kya hua ? Tabiyat thik nahi hain kya ?**

She didn't reply but rested her head back to headrest ...

Kajal touched her head ... **Are you all right ?**

Purvi weaklysmiled - **han .. WO actually sir me bahot jyada dard ho raha hain ... Pichle kuch dinose frequently hota hain ..**

Kajal - **tu ankhe band karke baith thodi der ...**

She asked something to her and went from there ...

Purvi did as kajal said ... After some time ...

Kajal - **purvi ... ye le... Medicine kha le ... dard kam ho jayega ...**

Purvi opened her eyes to see kajal standing with a tablet strip in her one hand and a glass of water in other hand .

Kajal extended the strip to her ...and purvi accepted it with nod..

She removed one tablet from it and was about to put it in mouth ..

Suddenly felt someone jerked her hand .. Resulting the tablet to fell over the floor .. And the strip got snatched from her hand.

An annoyed sound echoed in the bureau ..

 **Ye kya kha rahi ho tum** ?

Purvi looked at the person standing before her with shocked expressions ...

Kajal interrupted - **kya hua bhai ? Tumne tablet fenk kyon di ? Purvi ka sirdard kar raha hain ...**

Rajat looked at both of them with anger.

Rajat - **kajal .. tumhe itna bhi samaz nahi ata ki pahle ye Jan le ki medicine samnewale ko suit karegi bhi ya nahi ? Aise kaise bina Jane tum use koi bhi medicine De rahi ho ...**

Purvi immediately interrupted - **Rajat**...( and suddenly looked at others ) **..Sir .. Isne khud nahi di maine hi kaha ise ... ajkal jab bhi sirdard hota hain main yahi tablet khati hun ...**

Rajat gave her surprised look ... Some pain was peeping in his eyes ..

Rajat - **aur tablet khane ke bad sir dard thik ho jata hain par fir nautia hota hain .. Right ?**

Purvi was surprised on his correct conclusion .

Purvi - **han ..Ata hain .. Par apko kaise pata ...**

And she suddenly stopped ... peeping in his eyes ...

Rajat - **are you a doctor ? Kisn prescribed ki ye medicine tumhe ? Han ... Batao**...( she was dumbstucked on his sudden reaction. .. Kept on starring him without blinking eyes ) **... don't you know ? Ki tumhe isse allergy hai...**

She remained silent ...

and realising that suddenly his raised voice lowered ... His gaze turned around ... Could see some surprised faces .. And he realised his mistake ...

Rajat immediately cover up - **I am sorry ... I didnt mean to hurt any one of you ... Lekin muze aisa laga ki ho sakta hain ki shayad tumhe allergy ho inn tablets se ... so dekh kar leni chahiye thi ..**

She nodded lightly while looking at others ... And sighed internally when found that surprise from those faces got replaced by appreatiating smile ... When they all dispersed ...

he without looking back left the place ...

...

Fortunately no one doubted ...

...

...

It was a night to fall about ... They were in the parking lot ...

Sachin - **kajal ...**

No reply ...

he was about to say something else .. While a hand on his shoulder stopped him ... Smile crept on his face .

Rajat - **I guess koi muzse bahot jyada naraz hain ... Hona bhi chahiye ... Maine bewajh gussa jo kar diya ... Kya mafi mil sakti hain? ...**

Kajal didn't reply and went towards sachins bike ...

Kajal – **sachin .. chalo .. hume nikalna hain ...**

Rajat - **aj mera pizza aur Icecream khane ka bada mood tha par thik hain agar koi interested nahi to Jane do ...**

He waited for sometime ... And pretended to move sadly ..when her facial expressions changed ...

Kajal - **muze pizza nahi pasta chahiye ... Agar koi khilayega to aa jaungi ...**

Smile lit up all tensed faces after seeing her coming back in her mood ... Rajat forwarded his hand and she smilingly hugged him ... He pated her head .

Rajat - **sorry kajal ...**

Kajal - **sorry nahi pasta chahiye ...**

And all burst out in laugh .

Purvi was observing this concerne between these two people .

Rajat - **to chale ...**

They started moving towards their respective vehicles ... And he stopped to see her standstill. He had no courage to ask her ... Sachin was looking at them ... Smiled naughtily ..

Sachin - **purvi .. Tum bhi chalo ... Rajatne tumhe bhi to danta tha na .. To tumhari bhi treat banti hain ...**

Rajat widened his eyes ... **Sachin ?**

Kajal - **han ..Chalo na purvi .**

Kajal occupied the seat behind sachin ... Dushyant was on his bike .. Purvi saw HIM holding the door open of passengers side .. She silently headed towards him ...

...

Suddenly Kajal stopped sachin .. And asked dushyant ...

Kajal - **dushyant .. Tera phone to de jara ... Ek msg karna hain ...**

Dushyant gave a surprised look **...- apna phone kaha choda tune ?**

Kajal ignored his expressions and took his mobile ... After texting to someone ... She returned it to him .. And winked ...

Dushyant - **kiss msg kar rahi thi ?**

Kajal - **sachin .. Jaldi chalo ... Bahot bhook lagi hain ... dushyant tu nahi aa raha ?.**

 **And three vehicles drove towards their destinations ..**

...

...

In the car ...

Rajat – **Purvi .. I am sorry .. maine tumpar bhi gussa kiya ..**

Purvi **– its ok .. rajat .. tune meri bhalai ke liye hi to kiya na..**

 **Her smile brought his mood back .**

 **...**

 **...**

In restaurant ... All were settled around a table ...

Sachin - **kitna achha lag raha hain na ? .. Itne dino bad sab sath me hain ...**

Kajal looking at dushyant replied - **anha ... Sab sath nahi hain .. Par ho jayenge ...**

All the rest four members gave her doubtful look... She just shrugged.

...

...

And a tinkling voice came from behind dushyant ... Unknowingly his beats increased their speed ...

 **Hii ... Good evening all of you ...**

Sachin raised his eye brows to kajal and replied - **good evening .. Aisha .. Plz come .**

She took the seat next to dushyant ... And flashed a sweet smile to all .

Kajal - **achha hua Aisha tum bhi aa gayi ... Par tumhe kaise pata chala ki hum yahan aye hue hain ?**

Aisha **\- Dushyant ji ne msg kiya tha .. Ki ap log yahan anewale ho to main bhi apko join kar lun ...**

All gazes turned to him .. Who was himself confusingly glaring her ..

Dushyant – **maine ?..**

Kajal gripped his hands tight from below the table – **han .. han .. dushyant tumne hi to kiya na msg ... bureau se nikalte waqt ...**

Sachin and dushyant understood the matter ... and smiled ..

...

While eating .. rajat saw dushyant and aisha were whispering and laughing lightly ...

Rajat brought his face near sachin s ear. – **yeh .. dushyant aj itna khush kyon hain? Kya bat hain ?**

Sachin keeping an eye on the new love birds – **bada ho gaya hain ..**

Rajat – **sach me ? kab ?.**

Sachin winked to him **– han ..sach .. abhi kuch hi din hue hain** ..

Rajat gave admiring smile and said little loudly ..

– **good choice ...dushyant .**

 **Dushyant stole a glance at the girl .. And shyly smiled .**

They dined together merrily ...it was a enchanting environment ...

...

...

After the dinner ..

Kajal – **bhai .. tum bich bich me aise dant diya karo ... muze chalega ..**

Dushyant **– han ..han .. usi bahane hume bhi treat mil jayegi .. kyon sachin ?**

And all shared a good laugh .. And got ready to disperse.

...

...

On sachin's bike ...

kajal got a msg from dushyant **..." thank you for everything ..."**

And she smiled ... Texting back ... " **anything for you dear** " ... She hugged the driver from behind ... I **love you ...**

Sachin - **kya bat hain** ? **Bada pyar aa raha hain aj?**

Kajal kissed him on cheek - **han aa** **raha hain** .. Tumhe problem hain ?

Sachin smiled and gripped her hand on his stomach by one hand .

...

...

...

Dushaynat dropped aisha near her lane ...

his mind was not ready to go away from her ... but has no words to stop her ...

Dushyant pov **– kaise roku tumhe ?**

...

And he came out from his trails of thoughts ...

Aisha – **bye .. dushyant ji .**

Dushyant – **bye..**

She turned to go .. after some steps ahead ... she felt that pair of eyes still fixed on her back and the urgue stopped her to look back ..

he was standing next to his bike resting back ...when saw her turned back ...

his heart gave the ultimatum .. **yahin waqt hain dushyant ... Its** **now or never .**

and slowly his arms opened ... her face lit up with a smile and ...next moment he saw her rushing towards him ... she entered in his hug ...

they shared a passionate embrace ... that was soothing them .

Dushyant – **I love you ...Aisha .**

Aisha **– I love you too .. Dushyant ..**

 **...**

 **...**

Rajat dropped Purvi near her house ... the journey was quiet ...

 **Words were not spoken ... but so much was there that was conveyed through eyes and mere in each others company .**

...

...

At home .. Purvi sat on the couch ...

Purvi pov – **kya hota ja raha hain muze?..**

 **Shedidn't know for how long she remained in those thoughts ... ..**

And she heard door bell...

When opened the door ... she became surprised .. To see him again ...

Purvi **– rajat .. tum?.**

Rajat extended a file to her ...- **ye tumhare medical reports hain jab tum hospital me thi tab ki ... is file me tumhe jin medicines se allergy hain unke bare me mention kiya hain ...**

And he turned to go ...

Rajat – **purvi .. agese bina jane koi bhi medicines mat lena ...**

She managed to nod ... till the time he was already near his car ..

...

...

...

...

That was a day ..

 **dont be so nervous ...Amar ... K** ajal pressed his shoulder .

Amar - **par muze dar lag raha hain** .

Kajal - **dekh dar mat ... Aj final attack karna hain fir sab thik ho jayega .**

 **Amar - agar usne chanta mar diya to ?**

Kajal replied with smirk **\- kha le na ..**

Amar gripped her hand and said **in** flirty tone **..**

Amar **\- chal ... Tumhare liye kuch bhi kar du ... chanta bhi kha lunga .. OK.**

And their laughter raised its pitch ... Making **a special** person more jealous and uncomfortable.. Sachin unknowingly banged fist on table .

...

...

When purvi entered and went to her desk ...

Kajal shown thumb to Amar ...

...

...

 **Purvi muze tumse kuch kam hain** ... Amar asked .

Purvi – **kya bat hain Amar ?**

Amar – **yahan nahi .. .kya tummere sath café me chalogi plz? .**

Purvi was confused but went with him .

They were sitting in the café .

Amar s hand s were shivering badly .. frequently he was wiping his sweat .

Purvi – **bolo amar . kya bat hain?**

Amar – **purvi .. main yeh kah raha tha ki ... muze tum bahot achhi lagti ho.**

Purvi didn't under stand his sentence ...

 **Purvi- matlab ?. main samzi nahi .. Amar .. yeh sab kya hain?.**

Amar – **purvi .. main yeh kah raha tha ki ..I ...I... I love you purvi ... kya muzse shadi karogi?.**

Purvi was shocked on his statement .. suddenly standing from her place ...

Purvi shouted – **Amar .. yeh tum kya bol rahe ho ? .**

Amar gripped her hand in his hand – **maine galat kya bol diya ?..**

 **aur main tumse pyar karta hun purvi ... aur muze pata hain ki tumhari zindagi me bhi koi nahi hain ...**

Purvi jerked his hand in anger – **han .. galat bola hain tumne ... yeh sab bolke galat bola hain tumne .. samze?.**

 **tumhe kisne bataya ki meri zindagi me koi nahi hain ... han .**

And she tried to get up ... amar followed her instantly .. again grasped her wrist .

Amar – **muze pata hain tum kisise pyar nahi karti ho... aur agar main galat hun to tumhi bolo tumhari zindagi me kon hain ?**

Purvi harshly replied **– tumhe usse kya matlab ?**

Amar became aggressive **– hain .. matlab hain ... main tumse pyar karta hun aur agar tum muze mana kar rahi ho to atleast muze janna hain ki wo kon hain ?.. plz..**

She couldent composed her self ,... started quivering badly .

Purvi replied loudly – **Amar .. main SHADI- SHUDA hun ... kisiki patni hun main .**

Amar bitterly laughed – **zut ... saf zut ...**

 **..agar muze han nahi kahna hain to koi problem nahi hain par kamse kam zut to mat bolo ...**

Purvis eyes were red and she started quivering **– main zut nahi bol rahi hun ... meri shadi ho chuki hain ... aur mere pati yahin hain ... samze tum?..WO isi bureau me hain ..**

 **Amar left her hand and laughed – bas karo ..purvi ... Aur ek zut ... achha ..really ... to batao kon hain tumhara pati ?**

Her anger was on the pick now ... without a second thought ...she replied .

Purvi – **RAJAT .. RAJAT hain mere pati ...**

and suddenly she realized what she said .

...

...

And others who hid near the door came out clapping ...

Kajal came to her ... and looked in her eyes firmly – **han RAJAT hain tumhara pati ... par kya tum uski patni ban payi ho ?**

Purvi trying to hide her nervousness – **main ?..Rajat ki patni ?..( she averted her gaze )... tum kuch nahi janti ho.. kajal .**

Kajal silently – **muze sab kuch pata hain purvi .jis din cid me join hui hun .. tabse use bhai mana hain maine**... ( purvi gave her surprised look )..

 **No .. usne to kabhi bhi kuch bhi nahi kaha tha ... na apne bare me na hi apni patni ke bare me ...**

 **par uske har dukh .dard .. har galti ke bare me pata hain muze ..**

 **uski ankhome sab saf dikhta hain ..**

 **usne tumhare sath jo kiya uska guilt...**

 **tum jab wapas ayi tab ki khushi ..**

 **aur abki tumhari berukhi se use ho rahi sari taklif ..**

 **sab..janti hun main .**

 **...**

Kajal paused for **a** while **..**

 **Kajal - usne humesha apne pati hone ka farj nibhaya hain par tumne uski sachhayi ko bhi fake ... galat hi samaza hain ...**

 **kya apni galti sudharne ka use ek mouka bhi nahi dogi?**

PurvI remained silent ... but many thoughts circled in her mind .

Sachin – **purvi ..rajat sirf tumse pyar karta hain .. aur hum jante hain ki tum bhi use chahte lagi ho ..**

...

 **Purvi – pata nahi .. par uski ankhome taklif dekhi nahi jati ... usko dard me dekhkar khudko guilty mahsus karti hun ... shayad ..**

 **Kajal – yahi to pyar hain .. purvi .jise hum chahte hain use dard me nahi dekh sakte ...**

Purvi smiled weakly .

...

Dushyant - **to purvi bhabi ... Kya soch rahi ho ?**

 **Purvi replied with moist eyes - apke ziddi bhai ke bareme ...**

 **Amar came ahead to apologies ... And purvi smiled .**

the environment filled with pleasure ... For their loved ones .

,.,...

That night. she slept with a warmth within her .. Hoping for good .

...

...

...

At other side ...

That dark room had only one glimmering light coming from a table lamp ...

.while he was starring those papers in his hand blankly ... Didnt know for how many times he read them ... And every time the pen in his hand fell down while sighning them ...

Rajat - **sorry** **purvi .. Bas abki bar tumhara sara dukh dard dur kar dunga .. Trust me ...**

And he took the pen to sign on the paper ... A warm drop slipped off his eye and absorbed in that paper kept on table ...

...

...

Ending the chap .

,...

Hope apko yeh chap . pasand aya ho ?

I know its kinda filler one ..

...

Thnx to all those who read n reviewed the previous chap .

Tanishka7 ( nia757) .. Purple angel1 .. ishii .. Jaminekhan .. Sweetydis princess .. Icocogirl .. M13 - thnx a lot .dear .

Areejsachin lover .. Zinni17 .. Harman .. Kavin vivek shruti .. Kuki17 .. Adangelina .. Mithi ..diksha -thnxx a lot .dear .

Bshreena ..Saney .. Princess46 .. Drizzle1640 .. Anayaj.. Cidfan16 .. Tiakhan98 .. Bijishilpa - thnx a lot .dear.

Rk sweety ( RK) .. Rajvi lover ... Sweety cid .. Rajvi21 .. Kshyaartist .. Anubhav kavinfan .. Guest NL .. Nilpari - thnx a lot .dear .

Kavinsanjana .. Ashashreshtha123 ..Georgeous purvi .. Shweta04 .. Rewti .. Rajvigirl .. Jannatfairy - thnx a lot dear .

And allguest friends - thnx a lot dear.

Review for this chap too .

Waiting .. Apki parise22.


	10. the faith

**Kjbb10...**

 **Hi friends .. this is ur new chap.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **After one day .. in bureau .**

Dushyant hurriedly headed towards acp sir s cabin ...

 **Are kaha ja raja hain tu?..** sachin asked .

Dushhyant replied turning a little **– abhi ata hun ... acp sir ne bulaya hain...**

And he hurriedly entered in side the cabin .

...

After greeting him ... he stod silently there ... acp sir glanced at a paper in his hand and then looked at him ..

Acp – **dushyant .. aj rajat firse aya tha .. wo janna chahta tha ki uski transfer application manjur hui ya nahi?.**

Dushyant had no answed to give to his sharp minded senior who can count feathers from wing of flying bird .

 **Acp – dushyant ... Muze janna hain ki .. tum ye kyon chahte ho?.. agar usne application di hain to soch samaz kar hi di hogi na?.**

Dushyant waited for some moments .. looking at acp sirs face and decided to tell him everything .

He narrated acp about rajat and purvi real relation .. then the mistake done by rajat , after that returning of Purvi in his life .. and now the reverse situation .

Dushyant – **sir ... ap plz muze 15 din dijiye ... agar iss douran sab thik nah ho jata to main khud apke pass akar apse mafi mang lunga... aur ap beshak inn papers pe sign kar dijiye ...**

 **Plz sir .. apki sign hone tak to wo sirf ek kagaz hi hain ..agar tab tak hum kuch na kar sake to jaise ap sahi samze kar dijiye sir ... ..aur fir ap beshak rajat ki application HQ bhej dijiye ..plz .sir ..**

Acp – **OK** **dushaynt .. only 15 days . uske bad ek bhi din jyada nahi ..**

Dushyants face lit up – **yes sir .**

 **Acp – ok .. then.**

And he turned to leave the cabin .

Acp called him again – **dushyant ..**

Dushyant – **yes sir** .

Acp- **main dil se chahta hun ki muze iss application par sign na karni pade .**

And a assured smile came on his face .

...

...

Sachin was very much upset now .

This was happening now a days frequently .. he couldent concentrate in his work... and again looked at that desk ...

Kajal hit amar playfully on some of his flirty talk and gave a annoyed look... Amar shown puppy face while holding his ears .. And whispered **.. Sorry** . that made her laugh loudly .and she nodded .

...

But that lover boy was witnessing this friendly convo ..

Sachin was very upset while looking at Amar and kajal s increasing close friendship ... he headed towards them ...

Sachin – **kajal ..**

Kajal smiled while loking at him - **han ..**

Sachin - **aj shamko koi programe mat banana ...tumhe** **aj mere sath chalna hain ...**

His tone was less asking but more demanding .. She was surprised but nodded .. And Amar got a furious look unexpectingly from him.

...

 **The same Evening ...**

When sajal entered in side the restaurant .. She got surprise ... All the other members like rajvi n dushyant n Amar too were already present there .

Kajal - **hey tum Sab bhi aye ho?**

Dushyant replied with smirk - **tu chahti hain to chale jate hain ?**

Kajal settled herself beside sachin - **shut up yar ...muze pata nahi tha . isliye bola ..samza?**

...

...

The food was ordered and all engrossed in chitchat ..

Amar said something and purvi laughed lightly .. someone noticed this quiet fairly ... with blank expressions ...

Here sachin was surprisingly silent ...frequently glancing her .. rajat noticed this ...

Rajat - **sachin .. Tu itna chup kyon hain ? Kya hua ? Aur tune achanak se yaha milneka ye plan kyon banaya ?**

Like he was waiting for someone to pull him in conversation ... Sachin grabbed the chance , smiled and looked at kajal meaningfully ..

Sachin - **muze kajalse kuch bahot hi jaruri bat karni hain aur main chahta tha ki ap sabke samne ye bat ho .. isliye yaha milne ka plan bana liya**.( while sying this he gave a look to Amar ..)

First time kajal realised seriousness in his voice .. And her heartbeat increased unknowingly ...

Sachin - **kajal ..Hume do sal ho gaye hain .. Ekdusreko jante hain.. Main tumse pyar karta hun .. And I know you too love me**...( she was looking at him nervously )..

 **Par ab muze lagne laga hain ki hume iss rishte ko age badhana chahiye..**

He got up from his place and moved near her chair ...

Sachin held her hand tight and looked in her eyes – **kajal ..**

And he forwarded a ring to her ..

Kajal was surprised on this suddenly coming confession .

Kajal replied hesitantly – **sachin yeh sab kya chal raha hain ?**

Sachin ignored her expressions and firmly said – **kajal ..** **will you marry me .**

All the other faces were happy to see this ...

but kajal was shocked ... this one was expected for her but it happened so uncertainly .. without giving time to think .. rather at unexpected time .and situation .

Kajal removed her hands from his hands gently ... pain was seen in her eyes ..

Kajal – **I am sorry ..sachin ... I love you but I just don't know what to say ?..**

 **main abhi is sabke liye ready nahi hun ... main tumhe hurt nahi karna chahti hun ... par I am sorry ...**

Sachin was shocked on her reaction ... colors from his face suddenly faded up , while others had no idea .. how to deal with this situation ..

Sachin – **par kyon ?.. hum ekdusre se pyar karte hain .. right?**

Kajal nodded with moist eyes ..

Sachin – **then whats the problem .. damn it...** he sounded frustrated .

Kajal looked at rajat and then to him , replied – **main tumse bahot jyada pyar karti hun .. par shadi ke nam se hi muze dar lagta hain ..**

 **mere samne jyada tar examples aise hain ki jinki married life achhi nahi hain ...**

 **tum meri family tragedy jante ho ... papake jane ke bad mamma kitni tut gayi thi ...**

 **aur yaha par bhi jise main sabse jyada manti hun wo bhi to khush nahi hain ...** ( now her eyes were fixed on rajat).. **I am sorry ...**

And she ran away from there ..

sachin was trying to call her **.. kajal ?**

 **...**

 **...**

All were stunned on her such harsh reaction ... rajat silently got up and followed her ..

...

...

He found her in parking area ... She was sobbing near his car ...and a hand tapped her shoulder ...

Rajat **– kajal .. tu thik hain?**

Kajal after brushing off her tears replied – **han bhai ..**

Rajat **– chalo .mere sath ..** and he took her to the near by bench ..

Rajat **– muze pata hain tumne sachin ko mana kyon kar diya ?.. humari .. meri aur purvi ki wajhse se na ?**

She didn't reply ... and wiped the freash tear drop from her eys .

Rajat **– ek bat samaz ... sare rishte khushiyan nahi dete .. kai bar sirf dard milta hain ...**

 **mera aur purvi ka rishta kuch aisa hi hain ... na chahte hue bhi main use dukh hi deta chala gaya ...**

 **I love her par iss relation ke liye sirf utna hi kafi nahi ... she wont be happy with me ... and now I realized that ...**

Kajal cut him **– nahi bhai .. wo bhi tumhe chahti hain ..shayad ..**

Rajat forced a smile **– shayad ?... par ab der ho gyi hain ... maine yahanse jane ka faisla kiya hain ... aur muze lagta hain ki koi aur use muzse bhi jyada khush rakh sakta hain ...**

Kajal **– magar bhai ..**

Rajat **– nahi kajal .. I have decided that ..** ( he paused for a moment ). **. I will divorce her ...**

kajal screamed un knowingly **–what ?**

rajat looked at other side **– han .. main use divorce de dunga ... use iss an chahe** ( unwanted ) **.. rishte ke bandhan se free kar dunga ... uski apni life use gujarne do ...ab main use mere sath bandh kar nahi rakhunga ...**

..( she was trying to interupt him but he didn't let her speak )..

 **muze bada bhai manti ho na**?..( a light nod from her ) **...to meri bat man ...**

 **sachin aur tumhari bat alag hain . .tum dono ekdusre se pyar karte ho ... aur abhi jab wo tumhe propose kar rha tha to uski ankhome sachhai thi ..**

 **aur tu sirf mera example kyon dekh rahi hain ?..**

 **jabki humare bureau me abhijit sir .. daya ... freddy .. sabki married life perfect hain .. they are happy .**

he could see tension from her face lessened ... patting her head a little ..

 **so mere dost ko bhi ek chance dogi na? .. shadi ki jaldi nahi par kamse kam engagement to kar le ...** kajal smiled ..and nodded shyly .

rajat heaved a sigh of relief – **aur waise bhi kaha jata hain ki ..**

 **...**

 **SHADI EK AISA LADDOO HAIN JO KHAYA WO PACHTAYE AUR NA KHAYE WO BHI PACHTAYE ...**

 **to sachin ko use kahkar hi pachtane de.. kyon ?..**

kajal blushed hard ... and replied with pout **– kya bhai tum bhi ?..**

seeing her back ...with good mood ...

rajat got up – **to chalo sabko yeh khush khbri de dete hain ...**

and they again entered inside the restaurant ...

...

but someone who heard all this conversation silently .. .was shocked completely ...

she couldent believe her ears .. what he said ?. how can be a person so selfless ...

she thought ... **meri khushi ke liye tum itna bada kadam utha rahe ho ?..aur main to jan kar bhi anjan bani rahi ... kyon Rajat ?.**

 **...**

 **...**

They gave the good news to all members ..

Sachin was super happy – **hum .. hum 2-3 din me hi engagement kar lenge ok ...** and he hugged her tight .

Kajal widened her eyes .and blushed .. while others laughed on their friends excitement .

...

...

Soon all of they started for their destinations ...

He headed towards his car ... silently followed by her .. who had gaze fixed on him ...

...

...

 **nai jeena, tere baajo  
nai jeena, nai jeena,  
nai jeena tere baajo  
nai jeena, nai jeena,**

rajat opened the door of passengers side for her ... and looked at her ...

 **main tenu samjhawan ki  
na tere bina lagda ji...  
mein tenu samjhawan ki  
na tere bina lagda ji...**

 **...  
tu ki jaane pyaar mera  
main karun intezar tera  
tu dil tu yun jaan meri...**

 **mein tenu samjhawan ki  
na tere bina lagda ji  
Haey tu ki jaane pyaar mera  
mein karun intezaar tera  
tu dil tu yun jaan meri**

 **mein tenu samjhawan ki  
na tere bina lagda ji**

 **...**

She sat inside and he moved to drivers side .. settling behind the driving wheel ...he stole a glance at her ... and found her still looking him , smiled .

 **...**

 **mere dil ne chun laiya ne.. tere dil di ya raha**

 **tu jo mere nal to rahta ..turpe meri asaha**

 **jina mera hii .. huud hain tere. ki main kara**

 **tu kar aitbar mera ..main karu intezar tera ..**

 **tu dil tu yon jan meri ..**

 **...**

 **main tenu samjhawan ki  
na tere bina lagda ji**

 **...**

The car was running with silence prevailed unbearably ...

Her moist eyes were trying to convey all her feelings to him who purposely kept avoiding to meet with her eyes .

 **...  
we changa nai O kitaa beeba  
we changa nai O kitaa beeba  
dil mera tod ke  
ve bara pachtayaan akhaan  
ve bara pachtayaan akhaan  
naal tere jod ke**

 **...**

She rested her head to head rest ... and closed her eys ...

...

 **Tenu chadke kitthe jawa..tu mera parchawa ..**

 **tere mukhde vich hi main to rab nu apne pawa ..**

 **meri dua hai ..sajda tera kardi sada**

she glanced at himexpectantly ... but was disappointed ...

 **...**

 **Tu sun ikrar mera..main karu intezar tera**

 **tu dil tu yo jan meri ...**

 **...**

 **main tenu samzawa ki.. na tere bin lagda dil..**

 **...**

 **...**

and his heart pinched when saw a drop of tear slipped off her eye... he wanted to take all her pain by hugging her but was unfortunate to do so ..

and the journey went on .

...

...

Ending the chap.

...

...

I guess the chap was not that good ... sorry .

but still expecting response from you all.

...

Thnx to all those who read n reviewed for previous chap .

Mithi , shah khanam , icoco girl , anayaj , AD Angelina , kuki17 , princess 046 – thnx a lot . tc .

Harman , m13 , sweety dis princess , dushus shreya , cidfan16 , kavin viveks shruti , guest NL , rk – thanx a lot. tc .

Purpleangel1 , ishii , Anibhav kavin fan , saney , Mahesh 15 , bshrena , zinni17 , cute diksha – thnx a lot .tc .

Rajvigirl , kshayaartist , nia757 , kavinsanjana , jannatfairy , rajvi lover , meera , nilpari , Areejsachin lover

\- thnx a lot ,tc .

Hope kisiko bhuli nahi hun .

And last bt not the least – all my guest reviewers – thnx a lot . tc .

Waiting for reviews for this chap too.

Apki parise22.


	11. good moments with sad lining

**Hi friends .. how r u all?..**

I guess many of u now lost ur interest in this story ... As It gets very less reviews now a days ... friends this story has may b 3-4 chaps left . so plz co operate with me ...

 **Thnx a lot to all my lovely reviewers who r still supporting me n mine this fic .**

 **...**

Here s ur new chap .. Enjoy it.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...kjbb11.**

 **...**

 **...**

The two girls were sitting in cafe ... N that sweet , caring sister of HIM was trying to convince purvi ...

 **...**

 **Purvi .. bhai jo kuch bhi kar raha hain wo khushi se nahi .. use sirf tumhari fikr hain ... aur wo samazta hain ki agar wo tumse dur ho jayega to tum jyada khush rahogi?...**

kajal couldent control her tears while talking with Purvi. She immediately turned her face to other side to hide her tears .

Purvi was watching her concern for her bhai ...

Purvi spoke with heavy heart – **kaise ? kajal ... kaise rahungi main khush ?... jab wo hi meri zindagi se dur chala jayega?...**

Kajal looked at her face in amazement .

Purvi continued - **wo kyon nahi samzata hain ki meri khushi uske sath hain uske bina nahi?.. main ... main bhi usse pyar karne lagi hun...**

Kajal had smile at her face **– really ?... tum sach bol rahi ho na.. purvi?**

Purvi replied smilingly – **han ..kajal ... ab uske bina rahna possible nahi ..par wo ...?**

 **Kajal – purvi ..** ( she held her hand) **. .. bhai ko tum hi mana sakti ho ... itne din nafrat dikhai hain ab apna pyar bhi dikha do ... wo tumhare bagair nahi rah sakta hain ... tut jayega wo...bikhar jayega... plz .. use mana le ..**

Purvi smiled assuringly .. And pressed her hand softly.

 **Purvi pov – Rajat .. ab bas aur nahi ..muze tumse bat karni hi hogi..**

 **...**

...

...

Same evening ... At purvis parents house ...

 **...**

The silence disturbed by a loud sound .

 **Maa .. kahan ho ap?.. dekhiye main apne bataya hua sara saman le ayah un ... check kar lijiye** ... .rajat entered in side the house shouting and holding shopers in his hands ..

And stopped while seeing her present there ... She was busy in her work was sitting on the couch .

He could see her smiled when saw him. Before she could say anything .. ... and Purvis mother came .

Pm – **rajat kya hua ?..**

Rajat – **maa. Apne jo saman kaha tha. wo laya hun .**

And he sat on couch kept shoppers at one side .

Pm- **thank you beta .**

Rajat **– maa. Isme thnx ki kya bat hain .. beteka farz hain ye .. achha ab main chalu?**

He asked while not looking at her .

Pm was surprised – **kya hua tumhe rajat ? ..pahle to kabhi aise jaldime nahi hota tha tu? ..**

 **Maine khana bana diya hain** **kahakar jao...(** she paused for a while ) **.. rajat ... purvi humare pas rahne ayi hain ...**

Rajat smiled at pm and then looked at her – **ye to achhi bat hain maa .. Ab meri tension dur ho gayi ..**

 **Pm - kaisi tension ? ..**

 **Rajat -WO main yahan se ... (And suddenly he stopped ..).. Nahi ... Kuch nahi maa.. ap khana laga dijiye .**

They were feeling nervous in presence of pm ...pm understood this .

Pm – **main khana lagati hun .. tum dono andar aa jao ..**

And she went inside ...

...

Purvi kept her file at side and faced him .. he was avoiding her gaze ...

Purvi – **rajat .. kya ye transfer lena jaruri hain ?... yahan se chale jane par kya tum khush rahoge ?**

Rajat glanced her and then looked down – **khush ?.. pata nahi .. par mere yahanse jane me hi kisiski khushi hain ...**

 **Purvi - aur agar aisa nahi hua to ?... matlab jiske liye tum jana chahte ho wo khush na rahe to ?**

He didn't reply ... and headed towards the dinning table .

...

...

...

A day ...

 **It s** **Most awaited day in SAJALs life..**

Today it was their **Engagement**..

It was a small function including very few of their friends ...

Sachin was very much excited today ...

He was restlessly waiting for her ... Who has yet not arrieved ...

And his breath stopped when saw her entering along with her mom and Rajat . His lips curled up in admiring smile for his princess who was drapped in purple blue saree with silver embroidery ... She was looking stunning .

Sachin rushed to welcome them .

Sachin keeping an eye on her – **rajat .. kitni der kar di?**

Kajal lowered her head to hide her smile while seeing his impatience .. while rajat replied with smirk .

Rajat too looked at kajal – **hum to time par hi aye hain par lagta hain kisisko bahot jyada jaldi thi ...**

Dushyant too joined them – **are rajat .. yeh to kabse akar baitha hain ... aur tumhari wait kar raha tha .**

Rajat raised his eye brow – **humara wait?.. really sachin ?**

Sachin smiled shyly ... and they all entered in side .. and went towards the stage .

Sajal were little behind others ..Sachin pulled her lightly towards him ..

Sachin – **kajal .. you are looking wow in this saree.**

Kajal – **thnx aur tum bhi handsome lag rahe ho .**

Sachin – **oh really . thnx.**

And they started walking to join others .

...

...

Rajat coude't keep his eyes away from her who was helping kajal to be comfortable on the stage .. purvi wore a light green sharara .. with purple netted dupatta .she was looking beautiful , simple and elegent .

Sachin saw him starring her .

Sachin whispered to him – **rajat .. sirf ghurte hi rahoge .. ya bat bhi karoge?**

Rajat hesitantly smiled .

...

...

Still the function has to begin ...

While talking with others ... Dushyant was frequently looking at entrance ... purvi came near to him .

Purvi – k **ya hua dushyant ?. kiski rah dekh rahe ho?.. kya koi anewala hain?**

Dushyant – **wo bhabi .. main kisika wait kar rha tha ... par wo abhi tak ..**.

and he again loked at the entrance .. suddenly a cute smile appeared at his face ... seeing her coming in side ...

Purvi followed his gaze and smiled too.

Purvi whispered to him – **oh .. to inka intezar ho raha tha ...**

Dushyant shyly smiled and nodded ...

Purvi **\- jao ..**

and he headed ahead to escort her ... who dressed up in red – green coloured anarkali suit .. looking stunning and much excited ..

her restless vision was telling that she was also searching him .. and finally their eyes met ... lips curled up wide . and he moved towards her ...

dushyant **– hi ..**

aisha **– hi .**

dushyant **\- thnx for coming .**

she found him starring her .

Aisha – **thnx kis liye ?.. apne bulaya tha to muze to ana hi tha ..**

Dushyant extended his hands and she smilingly placed her hand in his hand ... **aao.**

He brought her inside .

...

...

The function started ... all of them gathered around sajal ...

Both of them put the rings in each others fingers .

All clapped .

...

...

Now all the guests dispersed in hall .. for chichating ... the light romantic music was being played that made their mood enchanting .

...

The three girls were busy in chating ... and suddenly ... the lights went off ... slowly one corner lit up with a flash light ...

The lover boy ... stood over there was gazing her lovingly ...

Kajal blushed and hid behind two other girls .. when heard the hall echoed with cheering sounds **.. sachin ... sachin ... sachin ...**

...

...

And to her surprise ... he started singing ...

Sachin **\- Thodi thodi katthayi si uski aankhein  
Thodi surme bhari..  
...**

 **Us ke honthon pe muskuraaye .. haye duniya meri  
chakhna bhi chaahoon, .. rakhna bhi chaahoon  
Sab se chhupa ke usey.. haaye**

 **...  
Rabba rabba, mere rabba rabba  
Mujhe bas ik jhalak tu dikha  
Rabba rabba, mere rabba rabba  
Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan  
**...

He came forward ... when she peeped out found him next to her ... kajal tried to go away but sachin gripped her wrist and pulled her to him ...

 **Yaaron main kaise kahoon, kya hua.  
Hosh hai ab kaheen hai kahin ye hawaa  
Phirta hoon khud ko bhulaaye huye  
Yaad meri mujhe to dila do zara**

 **...**

She jerked his hand and ran away .

...  
 **Bematlab sa, jeeta raha tha  
Ab mil gayi hai wajah.. haay..  
**...

 **Rabba rabba, mere rabba rabba  
Mujhe bas ik jhalak tu dikha  
Rabba rabba, mere rabba rabba  
Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan  
**...

...

Dushyant was standing near rajat ... and his eyes were fixed on her ..  
suddenly Aisha felt someones presence behind her ...

 **dushyant - Yoon to ye dil, haan phisalta nahi  
Mome ki battiyon pe pighalta nahi  
Naina wo hain na, haan sitaarein hain do,  
Chaand dil mein kabhi bhi nikalta nahi**

 **...**

He cupped her face ... peeping in her eyes .

...  
 **Dhalna bhi chaahun, bujhna bhi chaahoon  
Main un charaagon tale.. haaye  
**...

...  
both the pairs started dancing ...

...  
 **Rabba.. rabba, mere rabba rabba  
Mujhe bas ik jhalak tu dikha  
Rabba.. rabba, mere rabba rabba  
Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan..**

...

...

After enjoying a lot ... The function got over ... al the guests started dispersing slowly .

...

Now only those close friends were remained ...

Purvi saw him sitting at one side and talking at phone ...she looked around .. others were busy ... she headed towards him ..

After cutting the call .. rajat saw her standing beside him silently .

Rajat – **purvi?**

Purvi – **muze aj tumse kuch chahiye ? doge ?.**

...

...

Rajat removing something from his blazers inner pocket stood up .– **purvi .. muze bhi tumhe kuch dena hain ..**

Purvi looked at him in questioning – **kya?**

Rajat extended an envelop to her .. – **ye lo .**

Her heart beat stopped .. she fairly had the idea .. what was there in that envelop? ... her faith ... that was ready to take him away from her .

Purvi with shaking voice – **kya hain isme ?**

Rajat said nothing . and looked at her then at the envelop.

Purvi took it with trembling hands .and opened it ...

while reading it her eyes filled upto the brim ... unable to read it further .. she looked up to say something to him .. but he was nowhere ... she searched for him in the hall and saw his figer near the entrance ...he was going .

...

 **Rajat ?. ruk jao...** a loud call echoed the hall ..all necks turned to the origin of the call .she was standing unaware of the tears rolling down her eyes ...

and he looked behind .. when that hand grasped his shoulder tightly ...

He found her close behind him ... shaking in grief .and disappointment ..

Purvi – **kya samazte ho tum apne apko ?...**

He didn't understand her intend ... and stole a glance at other people present over there ...

sachin and dushyant exchanged a worried glance .

...

Purvi hold his arms and demanded - **meri taraf dekho Rajat ..muzse bat karo ... Kyon kar rahe ho ye sab ?**

 **Kya dikhana chahte ho sabko ? ..ki tum kitne mahan ho Jo apni patni ki khushi ke liye use hi chod rahe ho ..**

 **...**

Rajat trying to calm her down **\- nahi purvi .. Ye sach nahi .. Tum janti ho .**

 **...**

Purvi shook her head **\- nahi janti hun main .. kuch nahi janti hun ... Par ab muze sab kuch janna hain ...**

 **Kyon mere sath khilwad karte rahe ho ?**

 **...**

 **.. Tumhare liye to main mahaj ek kathputli bankar rah gayi hun na ? Jise jaise tumhara dil chaha khel liya ... Aur dil bhar gaya to fenk diya ...han..**

 **Han ye sach hain ki main tumse pyar nahi karti thi ...**

 **par tumhare pyarne muze apna junoon bana liya .. tumne Jabradasti shadi ka bandhan jod liya muzse ...**

she could see guilt and pain in his eyes .

 **tumse dur Jane ki har koshish ko tumne rok diya ... Jab Marna chaha tab bhi aur jab dur kisi jagha Jana chaha tab bhi .**

she came closer to him ... looking in his eyes .

 **har waqt .. rajat ... har waqt tumhari ye kashish muze yaha firse wapas le ayi ...**

 **Tumne muze khudse dur Jane nahi diya ... Meri nafrat ko pyar me badalne ki har mumkin koshish ki tumne ...**

 **Aur aj jab main tumhe samaz payi hun .. Aur tumse pyar ...** ( he looked at her sudden when she cupped his face in her hands ) **.. Han .. Tumse pyar karne lagi hun . to ab tum muzse dur Jana chahte ho ?**

 **...**

 **.. yeh** ( showing those papers in her hands to him ) **.. divorce papers mere muh par mar ke ja rahe ho?.. bas ek sign se rishta khatam ..**

Rajat **– purvi .. main tumhare liye hi ..**

Purvi immediately cut him **– wow .. mere liye? ...meri khushi ke liye tum muze divorce de rahe ho ?**

He looked down without giving answer ...

Purvi disappointingly wiped her tears off ... and said .

Purvi – **thik hain .. tumne agar faisla kar liya hain tothik hain . maine bhi decide kar liya hain ki ab muze kya karna hain ?..**

 **Tumhe jo sahi laga wo tumne kiya ab muze jo sahi lagega wo main karungi ...**

All who were witnessing this convo were stunned to see her so harsh ..

...

And she turned to go leaving him behind ... rajat was shocked while seeing her going away .. his heart wanted to stop her but tongue was nable to twist a little .

Kajal immediately came and held her hand ... purvi with teary eyes hugged her tight .

...

Rajat looked at his friends for a while and with heavy heart headed towards the entrance ... feeling completely defeated .

...

...

 **Ending the chap .**

So ab purvi kya karegi ?..

Want to know ?.

Then review this chap .. and possibly .i will be back within 3-4 days with the answer .

Thnx to all those who reviewed for previous chap.

...

kajal , rewti, saney , divya , cute diksha , muskan - thnx a lot .tc

rajvi lover , harman , aashna , mahesh 15 , sweety cid , cidfan16, - thnx a lot tc .

anubhav kavin fa n, kavinsanjana , ad angelina , guest nl , drizzle 1640 , crazy for purv i - thnx a lot .tc .

jannat fairy , princess 046 , dushu's shreya , m13 , kshaartist , icocgirl , - thnx a lot .tc .

kavin vivek's shruti , tejal , adiba ghazi , bshreena , nia757 , rajvi girl , - thnx a lot .tc .

bijishilpa , kuki17 , mithi , rk , - thnx a lot .tc .

and all my lovely guests - thnx a lot .tc .

friend koi chuta to nhi na?

...

waiting for reviews ..

apki parise22.


	12. realization

Kjbb12

...

...

Hi friends ... Here s ur new chap .enjoy it .

I typed it 3 days ago BT due to sm of d unavoidable conditions .. Wasn't able to post it as I was not active on ff during this period ... so really very sorry .. I guess u people were waiting for this .so let's enjoy it .

N yah .. Don't get me wrong friends .. I m not too slow as sm one said it in review section ... I have sm responsibilities at home n ap logonki tarha student bhi hun to I guess u people can understand dat after managing all the things ..I write these fics . so kindly cooperate with me .thnx :-)).

... .

...

...kjbb12

...

...

... ...

The next day after sajals engagement ...

Morning he was hurriedly getting ready for bureau ... And ...

The phone rang .. and he picked it up .. his expressions started changing as the conversation proceeds ...

...

 **Han ..maa .. main ata hun ghar pe .. Par kya hua hain wo to boliye ?.. app itna tensed kyon ho? sab** **kuch thik hain na ? ...**

rajat was trying to calm her down .

PM – **nahi Rajat ..kuch thik nhi .. tum sirf jitni jaldi ho sake ghar par aa jao. beta .. plz .**

Rajat could sense her tension .. he asked softly – **maa .. ap thik to hain ? aur papa?**

He could hear her low voice ... PM – **rajat .. Hum thik hain par purvi..**

Rajat was horrified with the thought that something happened to his love .

Rajat loudly **– Purvi?..**

And he immediately cut the call. Grabbing the car keys he rushed out side the house .

...

...

When he reached at Purvis home ... he found PM sitting at the couch holding her head in her hands ...

Rajat entering inside – **maa kya hua ? ap aise kyon baithe ho ..aur PURVI ?..** his eyes were searching her ..his voice was clearly showing his concern for her .

Pm lifted her head and looked towards the room .

...

...

Rajat entered in side the room .. and was surprised to see the scenario..

The room was completely messed up ...a bag was laying open on the bed with some cloths half inside out .. Some dresses were scattered on the bed .

N where was she ? ..

His eyes searched for her .. She was slightly hidden behind the open cupboard door And murmuring something was removing dresses from inside and throwing them on bed carelessly .

Rajat looking at all mess up – **Purvi .. yeh sab kya hain?.. tum kya kahi jar hi ho?**

Purvi peeped out a little – **main tumhe batana jaruri nhi samzati .** and she continued with her packing and messing up work .

Rajat shook his head disappointingly and coming near her .. held her wrist

Rajat pulled her closer to him – **purvi .. meri taraf dekho .. kahan ja rhi ho tum?**

Purvi removed his hands and looking into his eyes .. Lowered her voice – **rajat ..kal maine bhi to tumse yahin pucha tha ki tum kyon jar he ho?. Tab to tumne jawab dena jaruri nhi samza .. to ab kyon puch rhe ho?..**

 **muze jaha jana ho main chali jaungi.. par ab yahan nahi rahungi... chodo muze .**

And grabbing her keys she went out side .

...

...

Rajat too came out in the hall... saw pm still looking tensed.

Rajat **– maa. Isse kya hua hain?.. kaha ja rhi hain?**

Pm sounded disappoint – **muze pata hota to pahle hi nhi bata deti ...**

 **(** sighing **) ... pata nhi kal jabse sachin ki engagement function se ayi hain gumsum si ho gyi hain .. rat bhar jagti rhi aur aj jabse uthi hain ... to bas bole ja rhi hain ki use yaha nhi rhna hain ..**

 **...**

...

Purvi came out from kitchen .

Purvi – **mom. Main bureau ja rhi hun ... sham ko hi yahanse chali jaungi... bye .**

And without looking at them she dashed out by picking her handbag .

Rajat removed his phone – **maa ap chinta mat kijiye .. main dekhta hun ...**

And he diled one specific number .

...

...

After an hour in cid bureau ..

Three persons were discussing something in low tone .

Purvi – **plz mere liye itna kar do** ...

Sachin **– han .. purvi .. hum tumhari puri help karenge . don't worry .**

Dushyant – **purvi bhabi .. ek bat batao ... tum sure ho ki ye tumhara sahi faisla hain ?**

Purvi gave him surprised look .

Dushyant treid to explain his point of view – **dekho bhabi .. kahi aisa to nahi na ki emotional hokar tum ye faisla le rhi ho ?.. ye sab itna asan nahi hain ... aur kal jakar tumhe apni galti par pachtana na pade ..**

 **Tum nahi janti ho ... agar kal tum apne faisle se piche hati to wo to zindagi se uth jayega ...**

 **main ye sab is liye bol raha hun kyon ki .. ab tak tumhe khudko thikse pata nahi hain ki tum kya chahti ho?.**

Purvi smiled assuringly – **nahi Dushyant .. is bar main sahi faisla le rhi hun ... zindagi me ab tak bahot galtiyan kar chuki hun .. par iis bar yahin hum dono ke liye sahi hain ... and I am sure about it.**

Sachin and dushyant exchanged a relieved glance .

...

...

Suddenly purvi saw him entering in side the bureau ...

He stopped at his place when seeing these three together ... immediately purvi left from there and headed towards her desk .. while passing by him ..her head was lowered .. she could feel him starring her desperately . but didn't look up .

...

Disappointed he came to his desk ...

...

His mind was still engrossed in those thoughts of the same day morning ...

Rajat pov – **purvi .. ghar chodkar kaha ja rahi hain ?.. kash main use rok pata ?.. par muzse to galtiyon par galtiyan hoti ja rahi hain ... uske liye jo bhi karna chahu .. ulta ho rha hain ... wo aur jyada naraz ho rahi hain ... kya karu main ?**

He was so much immersed in his thoughts .. that didn't notice kajal standing next to his desk ..kajal finally called him – **bhai ?**

No reply .. she shook him a little .

Kajal – **bhai . kaha khoye ho?**

His trail of thoughts broke in the middle .

 **Rajat – han . kajal ..?**

 **Kajal – bhai kya hua ?**

He stole a glance at her . who was busy in her pc .

Rajat – **kajal ..main kya karu ?.. purvi muzse dur jar hi hain**

Kajal **– wo khud nahi ja rahi hain bhai.. tumne use dur jane par majboor kiya hain ...**

Rajat **– ye meri galti ki saza hain ..**

 **Kajal- nahi bhai .. ye tumhari bujdili ki saza hain ... jo tum usse abhi bhi apni dil ki bat nahi bata rahe ho ..**

Rajat raised his voice **– kajal?**

Kajalsilently replied **– kyon bhai ?. galti ki thi tab to yeh khyal nahi aya tha tumhare dimag me .. to ab mafi mangne se kyon sharma rahe ho?**

 **Rajat – main kuch nahi janta hun ...**

And he immediately left from the bureau ..

Kajal as shocked to see him scared like this ..

Kajal – **bhai?...**

But he didn't look back ...

Purvi s heart pinched while seeing him like this .. but he didn't leave any option for her .. she kept on starring at him going away ..

...

...

Two hours later ...

She was in bureau ... and the bureau phone rang ..

Purvi picked up the phone – **hello** .. **cid bureau.**

Her eyes widened .. what she heard from the opposite side ...

her hands Were trembling ..she only managed to say **.. kya ?. par kab hua yeh ?...**

And the receiver fell from her hands ... she ran outside hurriedly ..

Someone kept on calling her from behind .. **purvi .. kya hua ?.. are kahan ja rahi ho ?..purvi?..**

She turned back with tears in her eyes ...

The only words came were .. **Rajat..**

 **...**

 **...**

They were in the hospital .. outside the OT .. his operation was going on .. .she was in tears ...

Kajal was consoling her ...

Kajal **–purvi kuch nahi hoga use** ...but her words were least pacifying her too.

Nikhil was the first person to arrived there .. he narrated them the matter ...

...

Dushynat – **rajat .. kaisa hain wo ?. kaise hua yeh sab ?**

Nikhil – **rajat sir .. pata nahi kaise car chala rahe the .. yeh sahib** ( pointing to a man .. who smiled at them ) **... ne dekha ki ,,**

The man **– sir.. wo bhai sahib bahot hi tej gadi chala rahe the .. main footpath se chala jarha tha ki dekha unki car ke samne koi aa gya aur use bachane ki koshish me shayad inn sahib ka control chala gya .. aur car side me deewar se jakar takra gyi ...**

 **Jab main bhagkar gadi ke pas pahuncha to wo behosh the ... fir main unhe yaha hospital me lekar aya ... unki jebme mobile se ap logonko phone kiya ...**

Sachin held his hand – **thank you mr . aj apne humare dost ki jan** **bachai ..**

All of them thanked him ..and The man went away .

Purvi asked with trembling voice – **wo thik to ho jayenge na ?**

None of them had answer to give .

The red light over the operation theatre sweetched off .and ..

...

Doctor came out .. .all rushed to him ..

 **Doctor kya hua ?. wo kaise hain ?**

Doctor gave an assured smile - **don't worry ... ..unke mathe aur shoulder pe chot lagi hain .. aur jyada khoon bahne ki wajhse wo behosh ho gye the .. humne treatment kar di hain .. he is out of danger now ..** but is still unconceous .

Sachin – **kya hum unhe mil sakte hain.**

Doctor – **thodi der bad .. unhe room me shift kar denge tab mil lijiyega** .

Kajal – **doctor use discharge kab milega ?.**

 **Doctor – kal subha mil jayega ..**

And he left from there .

...

...

They all entered in the room where rajat was shifted ... he was still half conscious ...

dushyant – **kyon bhai .. rajat ... yeh sab kya hain ? aram karne ke liye yahi jagha mili thi tumhe ?..**

He smiled weakly ... and looked at her .

After some time .. .sachin got a call. .. after cutting it ...

Sachin – **dushyant .. hume bureau wapas jana hoga ..ACP sir ka phone aya tha .. unhone kaha hain ki koi ek yahan ruk jao aur baki sab ko wapas bualya hain .. naya case aya hain ...**

Unaware of what he said .. She was starring him continuously ... her blury vision .. those tears flowing down .. and that panicked face ... **again sank him in guilt .**

Kajal signaled sachin something and came near her ..

Kajal placed her hand on her shoulder **.- purvi .. tum thik to ho na?**

Purvi brushed off her tears and nodded lightly.

Purvi **– main yahi par rukti hun ...tum log jao ..**

Sachin **– thik hain .. agar jarurat pade to phone kar dena ...**

Purvi noded **– han ..**

All went out ... Patting her head kajal too joined them ...

...

Thet both were feeling nervous ... so he closed his eyes to take reast and she sat on the couch near by .

...

She took news paper to read ... and ..

 **Tum janewali thi na** ... she heard his hesitant voice ...

After removing the news paper aside ... she looked at the bed ... he was eyeing her restlessly ... Was he asking or confirming with her.

Purvi folded the news paper calmly ...and replied – **han ... janewali thi .. par ab kuch kam aa gya hain ... to kal chali jaungi ...**

 **Rajat – maa papa ko chodkar kaha jaogi ?**

 **Purvi sighed** **– unke liye tum ho na ... muze ab meri manzil khojni hain ...**

 **Rajat – jana jaruri hain?**

Purvi rested her head to headrest and replied thoughtfully. **– han .. iss bar to jana hi hoga ... warna apne apko kabhi maf nahi kar paungi ... (** he could feel pain in her voice **) .. maine jo galti ki thi use sudharna chahti hun ... agar ab piche hati to fir nahi ja paungi ...**

Rajats hope came shattering down with each of her word ...

Rajat finally muttered his courage **– kya mere liye bhi ...**

 **Mam ...** someone inturepte in between ...she turned her head to see a nurse standing at the door ...

Purvi – **jii...**

Nurse came inside and forwarded one paper to her ..

Nurse **– mam .. patient se jyada bate na kare ... unko rest ki jarurat hain ... plz**...( she slightly nodded ) **.. aur ap ye medicines le aayiye ...**

Purvi got up from her placeand took the prescription **= main abhi lekar ati hun ...**

He couldent help to see her going out side ...

...

...

After words .. He didn't get chance to talk with her again .. and the day changed in to the night ... slowely turning it into a new dawn ...

But nothing changed and ...

After getting discharge he headed towards his house with his friends and she went to her home ...

...

...

...

... his both friends dropped him at his house ... helping him to get settle properly ...

Dushyant – **chal ab hum nikalte hain .. medicines timese le lena aur khana rkha hain wo bhi kha lena ..ok .**

Rajat **– par dushyant ..**

And dushyant gazed him as he stopped in middle .

Dushyant **– kya ?..**

Rajat **– purvi?.. use ..**

Both his friends exchanged a worried glance ...

 **Dushyant – rajat ... purvi uske parents ka ghar chod rahi hain .. and now we think that you should close this topic ..ab inn sab batonka koi fayda nahi .. chal sachin .**

And immediately both of them moved out .

He was surprised to see his friends stern reaction this way .but was unable to stop them .

...

Same Evening ...

.he was still in her thoughts ...

And he came out from his thoughts by a ringing sound ... it was his phone ...

He picked it up ..

And the sound bumped on his ear drums – **rajat beta .. wo abhi chali gyi ... humesha ke liye chali gyi ...** **Plz use rok le** ... and PM started crying ...

Mobile fell down from his hand .

Rajat – **nahi purvi tum kahi nahi jaogi .. main aa rha hun tumhare pass ... tumhe apna banana ke liye .. tumhe sab bol dunga ...**

With lots of efforts he wore shirt ... with his injured hand ..

And he moved out ... from the home ... to bring her back in his life forever .

Stopped a cab ...

Rajat hurriedly got in side – **jaldi ... G.M. road ... plz .jaldi chalo .**

The cab was running with full speed ...

And his mind was already reached to her ...

 **Kabhi gardishon ka maara**  
 **Kabhi khwaahishon se haara**  
 **Roothe chand kaa he chakor**

 **Zara se bhi samjhaute se**  
 **Yeh parhez rakhta hai kyoon**  
 **Maane na kabhi koi zor**

 **Duniya jahaan ki bandishon ki**  
 **Yeh kahaan parvaah kare**  
 **Jab kheenche teri dor**  
 **Kheenche teri do**

Tears were rolling down his eyes...

 **Manchala, manchala teri or**  
 **Manchala, manchala teri or**  
 **Khamoshiyon ki suraton mein**  
 **Dhoonde tera shor**  
 **Dhunde tera shor**

 **Man chala, man chala teri or**  
 **Man chala, man chala teri ore**

All those moments started flipping before his vision ... Her smile ... Her lovely Caring talk ... Her pout ... N her annoyance .. Her every act started dancing before his moist eyes ... **Purvi** .. **Mat jao muze chodkar** ... **Main tumhare bina nhi ji sakunga** .. His heart was crying .

...

...

At the same time ... The another car was running in opposite direction ..she was in deep thought unaware of that warm drops filled in her eyes .

The driver beside her was continuously observing this and asked - **are you all right** ?

She wiped her tears and smiled **...Han** ...

And rested her head back **...**

 **I LOVE YOU** ... **RAJAT** ... **Sorry muze ye karna pada** .

...

...

 **Rukhi sukhi dil ki hai zameen**  
 **Jane kahaan gum hui namee**  
 **Meri ummeed hai teri baarishein**

 **Sahu kahi baar pyaar pe**  
 **Tujhe her baar haar ke**  
 **Seekhe phir bhi kabhi nahi saazishein**

 **... .**

 **I LOVE YOU ... PURVI ... Plz .. Mere pas wapas aa jao .**

 **...**

Ho **tere liye aaj khud se** hi **bhaage hai**  
 **Himaat ke tukde bator**  
 **Ho bhaage zamaane se**  
 **Chhupke dabe paanv, jaise koi chor**  
 **Jaise koi chor**

 **Manchala, manchala teri or**  
 **Manchala, manchala teri or**  
 **Khamoshiyon ki suraton mein**  
 **Dhoonde tera shor**  
 **Dhunde tera shor**

 **Manchala, manchala teri or**  
 **Manchala, manchala teri or** .

...

He reached at purvi s home ...

Purvi s parents were panicked... Pm was bitterly crying .. He consoled her .. And assured them that he will bring her back .

... ..

After some moments he rushed out ... While dialing numbers ... But no one picked it up .

Rajat - **yeh dono** phone **kyon nhi utha rhe hain** .. **But** I can't **wait for them** ... **Muze kisi bhi halat me purvi ko dhundna hi hoga** .

And he moved towards a cab .. Gathering all hopes in those moist panicked eyes ... **Main tumhe firse nhi khona chahta hun** ... U **will have to come back to me** .

...,...

...

Ending the chap .

...

...

So purvi kahan chali gayi ?

Kya Rajat use apne pass wapas la payega ?

Want to know ?.. Then plz review kar dijiye .aur main jaldihi wapas aa jaungi .

...

So friends did u like it ? .. Hope was up to ur expectations .

Thnx to all my lovely reviewers ... Sorry friends .. This time cannot thank individualy ..

( * **All my ff** **friends .. I ll reply all pms today . n u ll get my pending reviews on ur fics by tomorrow. .. Thnx .tc . * )**

Review for this chap too .

Waiting for ur review .

Apki parise22.


	13. MY DECISION

Kjbb13

...

..friends this s ur new chap ... enjoy it .

hope this will reduce your tension about RAJVI S reunion...

... ...

...

it was late night ..

nearly 12:00 o clock .. mid night ... in that stary bright night .. Everything was illuminating so beautifully ... A silver tender tinge of moon light was covering everything.

It was a peaceful night .. And the peace got disturbe by a cabs sound of reducing speed ..

Finally that cab came at hault next to a colony gate ..

... ...

but the passenger was least interested in passing a praising look at that beautyful serenity of night ... he was still sunk in some unbearable guilt ...

far away he could hear some one calling him in weak voice ... **Sahib..** ...

...

...

 **Sahib ?...** the cab driver called him again but this time loudly ...and as expected he got no response.

the cab driver looked at this man sitting at passenger seat completely immersed in some thoughts little curiously ..and why he should not? ..

. this strange .. absent minded looking young man was in his cab since last few hours ... and was continuously forcing him to take round at different places in that vast city ...

and at every place he was droping down from the cab with highing his hopes and started searching for someone restlessly ... and till now .. From every where ... he returned with dropped face .. The lines on his forehead increased in numbers and became more deeper with every passing minutes .. perhaps he must have been faced disappointment ...

The cab driver again called him while shaking his shoulder lightly ...

 **sahib... kaha kho gye ho ap?... kabse apka phone baje ja rha hain par ap to utha hi nhi rhe hain ...**

he checked his mobile .. and found some missed calls .. Sighing he again rested his head back .

the driver – **sahib?...**

he simply looked at him ..

driver - **dekhiye apne bola hua address aa gya hain ...**

 **ann ...** the response came from the man .. sighing deeply he straightened his position on seat ... loking outside .. he found himself at the entrance of the colony where he stays .

man replied – **are han .. maine dekha hi nhi .**

he removed his purse and paid the driver and silently got down ... without turning back he headed towards the gate ... the driver kept on starring him continuously .

...

While walking he passed by a car standing exactly next to his home ... it has darkness inside the car .. but he didn't pay much attention ..and opening the latch entered inside the house ... instead of switching on the light .. he flng himself on couch ...

...

No idea ... for how much time he remained in that darkness that filled up in him too. ...

suddenly the sound of door bell echoed the house .. he jerked rise on his feet. ... found himself covered in darknesss ...

again the bell rang .. after realizing the situation .. he headed towards the door ... and opened it ...

...

To his surprise ...

A young man entered in side with both his hands occupied with heavy laugage ... he was exhausted ... utter the words impatiently ..

 **Rajat ..Are hat jana yar ... andar to ane de ... are jaldi ..**

Rajat wondered while seeing him like this and moved little aside giving him way to enter inside – **yeh sab kya hain ? .sachin .**

Sachin entered and dumped the laugage down .. he kept his hands on his waist while gasping heavely.

Sachin **\- Bapre kitna bhari saman hain .**

Rjat was still confused **\- sachin yeh kiska saman hain ?. aur yahan kyon laye ho?**

Sachin raised his hand turning behind – **inka saman hain** ...

He was pointing behind .. rajat gave surprised look .. as no one was there ... sachin smiled shipishly ...and called someone loudly .

Sachin - **hey . why are you standing out side ?..come in ...**

( loking at his friend .. he added more .).. **Akhir** **yeh apka hi to ghar hain .**

Rajat had eyes fixed at the empty door from where dim street light was coming .. deep in his heart . still he had some hopes of her arrival ... heard sachin blabbering something ..

Sachin **– gharme itna andhera kyon karke rkha hain?..**

And sachin switched on the light ...

The white light lit up the room .. same time he saw that **familiar figure** dressed up in salwar – kamiz stepping inside slowly .. Nervously ...

his heart beat stopped for a second and then started running with double speed ...

 **it was her** ... to whom .. he searched everywhere ... and she was now standing before him lowering her head ...he coudent believe his eyes ... unknowing extened his hand. To touch her ...

sachin – **han .. han .. chukar dekh... BHABI JI HI HAIN ...**

 **rajat – purvi...**

and slowly she lifted her neck .. her eyes were moist ... asking for forgiveness about what she did with him .

...

He was still starring her mindlessly ... suddenly something striked his mind ... **PLAN ? ... to yeh sab ek plan tha?.. par kiska ?.**

Rajat – **tum .. tum sachin ke sath yaha par ayi ho ?... matlab?...**

And the tiger roared at the top of his voice .

 **Sachinnnnn ...**

Sachin jumped from his place realizing the danger coming in his way .. **GOD .. pakde gye ab to...**

Sachin replied innocently – **kya hua ?. rajat**

Rajat – **kya hua ?. ye tu muze puch rha hain?... kya hain ye sab? ... purvi tumhare sath kaise ?**

Before sachin could say something .. purvi replied calmly ...

Purvi- **maine socha ki tum injured ho to tumhe gharpe help ki jarurat padegi .. Aur saf dikh rha hain ku tum to apna khyal rakhoge nahi to main hi yahan par shift ho jati hun ..**

 **Kaha gye the tum ? .. Hum kabse gharke bahar tumhara wait kar rhe the .. (** she didn't wait for his answer as it was well known to her where he went ? ) ...

 **. I hope you won't mind on this of MY DECISION ? ..** And she looked at him with questioning eyes **.**

He didn't reply .but sachin opened his mouth .

Sachin - **wo kyon mind karega ? Ulta use to khushi hui hain** ..( looking at rajat he confirmed ) .. . **hui Hain na Rajat ?**

 **Rajat** was about to nod unknowingly but suddenly realized what he was doing and stopped .

After some time ...

 **Now** the environment was filled up with mixed feeling raising in their hearts .. Happy .. Sad ... Guilty ... Realived ... N bored .. **. Bored? .**

 **Offcourse** sachin was quiet bored while observing both these faces .. Both lowering heads were busy in stealing glance at each other .. Wanted to say so much but were not ready to utter a single word too ...

 **strange** ?.. **Dono ke dono hi ziddi hain** .. **Just made for each other** .. Thought popped up in sachins mind ... And openly he said ..

 **Sachin - kitna maza aa rha hain na .. Aise statue ke jaise baithne me .. Wow I really loved it ..**

a sweet smile appeared at her face lightly which reflects on his face too .

Rajat looked at sachin - **sachin kya ab main jan sakta hun ki** **yeh sab kya hain ? ...tu kuch bolega bhi ...  
**

Sachin replied casually **\- nahi ...** **wo sab tum purvi se hi puch Lena.. Main nhi bata sakta .**

and he winked to purvi... Who gave a light nod to her neck .

Rajat - **oh** .. **to ye ek plan tha ...** **Aur agar main galat nhi hun to** **main is plan ke mastermind** **ko janta hun** ...( he started observing their facial expressions for his right guess ) ... **Sachin** ? **wo kaha hain ? ..** and he raised his eyebrows .

Sachin - **han** .. **Tum use** **jante ho .. Issiliye to madam yaha nhi ayi hain .. Use pata hain itna sab hone ke bad tum use chodoge nhi so WO ap donose kal milegi .. OK .**

Rajat shook his head in disappointment **...KAJAL...  
**

 **sachin - kya ab muze chalna chahiye ya koi coffee bhi puchega?**

Rajat was about reply him but **...**

Purvi **\- han .. han .. kyon nahi ..main banati hun..** she rose from her place ... looking at him .. **kitchen ?.  
**

And he too rose up **...chalo main dikhata hun..** and they headed towards the kitchen . **  
**

 **...**

 **...**

after drinking cofee .. When sachin left ...rajat closed the door .. .and turned back ..

she was standing at one side awekwardly lacking words ...

purvi was nervous and became more nervous when saw him looking at her ..

... she moved her vision around ...his house was well neat ,, decorated perfectly like .. like ?.. doesnt she allways wanted to decorate her **OWN HOME THIS WAY ONLY** ... her eyes got admiring feel .

Purvi – **ghar bahot hi achha sazaya hain tumne .**

Rajat took a look around – **pasand aaya tumhe ?**

Purvi – **bahot jyada ... .. its strange but ..** ** **you know ..** sab kuch mera favorite hain .. yeh wall colour ... yeh curtains ... aur wo statue** .( she was pointing each thing ) **..everything is like ... . main bhi mera ghar issi tarike se sazana chahti thi** ... She was talking dreamingly and suddenly she stopped realizing something ...

Her voice got soft tinkling tone unknowingly **\- Rajat .. yeh sab tumne mere liye kiya hain ?.. Meri pasand ka ...**

Rajat smiled in return – **purvi .. tum to hospitalse chali gayi thi par dilme ek aas thi ki tum jarur wapas aaogi ... aur jab tum aaogi to main tumhe us ghar me lau jahan sab kuch tumhari pasand ka ho ... sirf tumhari pasand ka ..  
**

He stopped looking at her ... she was in tears .

...

purvi - **i am sorry Rajat ... unn dinoke liye bhi aur abhi jo hua uske liye bhi ..**

Rajat - **dont be** .. **main tumse kabhi naraz nhi ho sakta hun ..**. **p** **urvi magar yeh sab .. muze to abhi tak vishwas nhi ho rha hain ... ki tum yaha ho mere pass.. mere sath .. iss ghar me ...**

purvi came near him - **vishwas kar lo Rajat .. main tumhare pass ayi hun .. hamesha ke liye ...**

...

...

 **flashback ..**

the night ... after sajal s engagement ceremony ...

Rajat left the halll leaving all his beloved ones shocked because of his decision of divorce.

kajal hugged purvi who then burst out in tears ...

kajal consoled her - **nhi purvi .. rona nahi ... wo agar iss tarha tumhara dil tod rha hain to t** **ume bhi use ye jatana hoga ki tum koi khilona nhi ho ki tumhari life ki dicision tumhe puche bina li jaye ?.**

purvi - **kajal ?.. par main usse sach me pyar karti hun .. Main rajat ko khona nhi chahti .**

kajal - **dont worry ... wo khud tumhare pass aakar apne pyar ka izhar karega... aur use karna padega ... I promise you .mera bhai ye karega .**

everyone was sensing her confidence ...

sachin = **par kajal .. tum kya karne wali ho?**

kajal gave an evil smile **\- main nhi ... purvi karegi ... aur hum ise help karenge .. ok .**

dushyant - **aur wo kaise** ?

kajal narrated them the plan ...

purvi tried to take a back - **nhi kajal .. main use yun taklif nhi de sakti ...**

kajal **\- purvi ... use aj honewali thodi taklif ke bareme mat soch .. badme tum dono ki zindagi me anewali badisi khushi ke bare me soch .**

...

purvi had to give her consent unwillingly ...

kajal - **to kalse hi plan of action shuru karna hain ... purvi ..** ( and looking at both the boys ) **.. aur tum dono ... kal bhai jab bureau ayega tab tum log apni acting shuru karoge ok .**

 **both - yes mam ...** And purvi smiled weakly **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **flashback ends ..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **present ...**

 **Rajat - oh to yeh sab usi din shuru hua tha ... Matlab tum sachme maa - papa ka ghar chodkar nhi janewali thi ..**

 **Purvi replied softly - muze to unka ghar chodna hi tha .. Rajat .. ( he** was confused **) .. Ek shadi shuda ladki apne patike sath uske gharme rhna jyada pasand kregi na ki apne maa bapke gharme ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Purvi peeped in his eyes ... Clouds of disappointment disappeared instantly .. His lips curled up little and his smile became more wide with each of her word ...**

 **She could see his gloomy face started getting its glow again back ..**

 **...**

 **...**

rajat found that pure love in her eyes ... She was standing pretty close to him ... He could feel her warm breath on his face .

But he knew .. .. Still he has to wait for the arrival of **HIS OWN RAIN** ... And he was merrily ready for it ..

...

...

 **...Bas** **ab Teri ek han ka intezar** ...

 **Teri rate** **chandani se bhar du**...

 **Dil ki dhadkan ko tez kar du ...**

 **Sirf teri uss PAHLI BARISH KA INTEZAR** .

...

...

...

 **Rajat** patted her cheek gently. **– purvi tumhe nind aa rhi hogi na ... Chalo tum mere room me rah lo .**

 **Purvi** asked hesitantly **– aur tum ?..** he smiled while she lowered her head ..

Rajat while picking up her laugage **..- meri chinta mat karo ... main guest room me shift ho jata hun .**

Smilingly. She helped him to carry the luggage ..

...

...,...

End of the chap .

...

So friends .. Did you like this chap ? ..

...

Now be ready for happy rajvi moments from next chap .

But for that you ll have to review for this chap .

Thnx to all those who read n reviewed for previous chap.

 **.** rksweety .. Kajal .. anu ... Soha .. Muskan .. Sweety cid ...- thnx a lot .tc .

Adangelina ... Crazyforpurvi .. Harman .. Shahkha am .. Adiba .. Kuki17 .- thnx a lot .tc .

Purple angel1 .. M13 .. Guest nl .. cidfan16 .. Upendra dhanu .. Anamika - thnx a lot .tc .

Kavin vivek shruti .. Dushus shreya .. Anayaj .. Meera .. Gorgeous purvi .. Kshyaartist - thnx a lot .tc .

Shreena bhandari .. Icocogirl .. Rajvigirl .. Nilpari .. Fk1 .. Bijishilpa - thnx a lot .tc .

Mahesh15 .. Jannatfairy .. Katiiy .. Mithi .. Kavinsanjana .. Rajvilover. - thnx a lot .

N all my guest friends - thnx a lot .tc .

...

( * Kajal - dear friend .. u can start writing story in ms word .. N abt posting it ? ... For that u must have a gmail account .. On the main cidfanfiction page ... At upper right hand corner u ll c

log in and sign up options ..

Click on sign up option .. .

A box ll appear .. There enter ur email address .. Password .. Etc .

Follow all the steps mention over there .

Or ...if u have fb / twitter account then u can click on required d icon shown above the same box.. Next procedure ll b same . after opening d account plz pm me .. I ll explain u how to post fic .OK . Hope this ll b helpful ..* )

Friends .. Now Waiting for ur reviews ...

Apki parise22.

.

 **.**


	14. Chapter 14

...

Kjbb14

Hi friends ... As many of wanted me to start with rajvis romantic moments .. M here with it .. Sorry m not that much good at this genre ... So bear with me plzzzz .

Enjoy your new chap ...

...

...

...

 **Good morning** ... she was in a deep sleep ... smiling innocently in sleep .. he coudent get off his eyes over her ...

 **Purvi**.. he again called her softly ...

 **Ann** ... she replied while stretching her arms ..

 **Maine kaha good morning** .. she opened her eyes to see him standing before her ...

 **Rajat .. tum yaha kya kar rhe ho?...** she asked in confusion , he smiled and looked around .

She too followed his gaze .. and immediately jerked to sit properly on bed .

Purvi – **sorry ... main bhul gyi thi ki main yaha tumhare gharme hun .**

Rajat – **mere nhi HUMARE ghr me ho tum ...** ( she smiled lightly ) **.. chalo jaldise ready ho jao .. nhi to bureau ke liye late ho jayega..**

And he turned to go .. she was watching him ... suddenly he stopped and ...

Rajat – **kal rat thikse nind to ayi na?**

purvi – **agar nhi ayi hoti to ab tak so rhi hoti ?**

He didn't say anything and went from her room .

She got ready and came out ..

Purvi – **tumne yeh saab kab banaya?..** she was surprisingly gazing the dining table ready with breakfast .

Rajat – **jab tum so rhi thi ... ab jaldi ao ...**

 **She joined him for breakfast .. and then they headed towards the bureau.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **At other house ...**

 **...**

 **Kajal jaldi .. aj tumhari wajhse hum log pakka late hone wale hain ...** sachin looked at his wrist watch worriedly and called loudly .

 **Are han aa rhi hun baba ...** she replied hurriedly .

And she came out holding her hand bag ...

 **Sachin ..** she said while locking the door...

Sachin – **kya ?.**

Kajal – **muze** **bahot jyada dar lag rha hain ... wo bahut gussa karega yar .**

Sachin grinned – **ab tumne jo kiya uske bad to uska gussa jayaj hain na .. but lets hope of good .**

Kajal replied with pout – **sachin tum bhi muze dara rhe ho .**

Sachin pulled her **– dara nhi rha hun .. but agah kar rha hun** .. **ab chal .jaldi .**

And they drove off for bureau .

...

...

The bureau ...

She entered in side the bureau nervously ... looking for him ... and took a sigh of relief when found him not present .

Smiling widely she headed towards her desk ...

 **Kajal** – someone called from behind .

Her feet lifted came down immediately .and she slowly turned back with coloures faded off from her face .

He was exactly behind her keenly observing her expressions .

Kajal stammered a lot – **bhai ... wo main ... tum ...** **( while gazing others ) ... I can explain it .. hum ... maine kuch nhi kiya ... sach me .. I swear ... ap muzpar bharosa kar sakte ho .. plzzzzzzzz.**

Rajat giving a stern look to her – **ho gya ... ab main bolu ..**

 **Kajal was very nervous .. stole a glance at Others who hid their laughter ...**

Kajal lowered her head in embarresment – **sorry bhai ...**

And a loud roar of laughter fell over her ears .. **hahaha...**

Her moist eyes witnessed all her couligues laughing .. she was confussed .. looked at him ...

Rajat had a grin on his face – **kajal ... thank you ...**

She coudent believe her ears .asked surprisingly – **bhai .. ap ..muzse naraz nhi ho ..**

Rajat took her both hands in his hands – **kajal ..main tumse naraz kaise ho sakta hun ?.. tumne to wo kiya hain jo main bhi nhi kar paya .. really thank you .. aj sirf tumhari wajhse muze mera pyar .. meri purvi wapas mili hain**..

she followed his gaze that was fixed on his love ... purvi too smiled back .

Kajal – **bhai ..sach me tum muzse naraz nhi ho ?.. wow . you are too good ... I love you ..** and she hugged him .rajat hugged her back and patted her head lovingly .

Rajat - **sachin ... tum bahot lucky ho ki kajal jaisi samazdar ladki ne tumhe han kaha .**

Sachin – **lo .. ab yeh bhi shuru ho gya .. har koi issiki hi tariff karta hain .. .meri bilkul bhi nhi .. huh ...** sachin replied with pout .. that brought smile on everyones face .. but kajal became little serious .

After some time everyone resumed with their work ... but she was still gazing him every now and then ... sachin kept the file on desk and looked around .. suddenly saw her glancing him ... their eyes met ... he could sense her seriousness ...

 **What?..** he asked through eyes by raising his eyes brows .

Kajal nodded slowly .. **kuch nhi.** .. and smiled weakly .

...

...

While at the other side ... Purvi was starring at rajat who got bussy with his pc ...suddenly he too gazed her ..and she averted him .. he smiled and again concentrated in his work but she coudent control herself to have a look of him ...

...

...

Two Days passed this way ..

They both were now very much mingeled with each other .

But still she could feel his behavior little strange ... and cautious towards her ...

That morning .. he was trying to wear his shirt ...and she came to call him for breakfast ... found him struggling with the shirt ...

 **Aaah** ... he winced in pain ...

Purvi – **kya hua?...** he looked at the door and replied immediately hiding his pain ..

Rajat – **nhi kuch bhi to nhi ..**

Purvi entered inside and the room and came to him ...

Purvi – **main help kar du?**

He looked at her .. she could see surprise in his eyes ...

Rajat looking other side again tried to wear it .– **nhi its ok .. main kar lunga ...**

He again. tried to wear **it ..**

...

...

He felt her presence behind him .. she took the shirt in her hands ..and making him to wear it gently she said .

Purvi – **rajat kya main tumhare liye itna bhi nhi kar sakti ... mera tum par itna bhi hak nhi .**

Her hurt tone pinched his heart ...

Purvi turned to go – **breakfast ke liye bahar aa jao ..**

Rajat – **purvi plz ruk jao ..**

She stopped but didn't face him .. rajat came facing her .. her eyes were moist ..

Rajat – **sorry ... main tumhe hurt nhi karna chahta tha ..**

Purvi lifted her head - **par kar diya na .,.. kya ab bhi tumhe muz par bharosa nhi .? main tumhare liye kuch bhi nhi hun?.**

Rajat came closer to her .. and cupped her face ... she could feel his hands trembling ..

Rajat – **nhi purvi .. tum par to bharosa hain par apni kismet par nhi hain ... dar lagta hain aagar tumhare pass aau to firse tumse dur ho jaunga ... aur agar aisa hua to khudko sambhal nhi paunga ...**

Purvi held his hands tightly in her hands – **aur agar main khud tumhare pass aa jau to?.. fir bhi muzse dur jana chahoge?**

And she slowly kissed him on cheek ... her warmth made him to realized her importance in his life .

 **Purvi – chalo ..**

She left his face ..

and suddenly .he gripped her hand ... purvi was looking at him .. who slowly kept his one hand on her cheek ... she closed her eyes in nervousness ... sliding the same hand more behind in her hair he slowly pulled her closer and brought his face near her face ... her heart increased its beating pace ... his lips touched her forehead ...

 **I LOVE YOU .. PURVI ..** those words entered her heart through ears giving sharp wave in her body **..**

purvi opened her eyes instantly ... his gaze was fixed on her .. and the very next moment she was in his hug .. he tightened his embrace .. and buried his face in her neck ... they were feling each other closely .

she cuddled him more .. not keeping any distance between them .. suddenly she realized he was kissing softly on her neck .. her body vibrated little. Unknowingly she lifted her face up to his face .. Her lips were trembling .. . his lips started roaming on her neck up n down .. waves of pleasure ran down her spine .

he leaned ahead to her face very close .. taking a good look of her face ..he then gently pecked at her forehead .

she was still rooted at her place .. and felt him away from her ...

rajat **– purvi ?**

she opened her eyes ...

rajat – **chalo ... jana hain na** ..and he moved ahead .

purvi blushed and followed him ..

...

...

...

In the bureau ...

For last some days kajal was really very upset .. unknowingly she always starred him ... and he?..

He made himself busy with his work ...

Kajal came to him ..

Kajal – **sachin .. aj shamko koi bhi plan mat banana ... muze kam hain tumse..**

And she immediately left . he was surprised on such of her behavior ...

Purvi chuckled ..and looked at rajat .

Rajat – **ise kya hua ab?**

Purvi – **realization .**

Rajat – **kis bat ka?**

Purvi said nothing and smiled in return .

...

...

...

Evening when sajal entered in side the restaurant .. some more people were present there .

Sachin – **are wah ..ap log bhi hain** **?**

Rajat – **kyon ?. tuze problem hain to chale jaye?**

Sachin made face and sat next to kajal .

...

Dushyant – **kajal ab bata bhi kya hain?. Sabko yaha kyon bulaya hain?**

Kajal – **muze kisise kuch kahna hain.. aur main chahti hun ki ap logoke samne use bat karu ..**

 **Sachin** didnt say anything on this but not even looked at her that hurted her more .

Kajal - **sachin ..**

His gaze was still lowered .

Kajal - **sachin .. Muze tumse kuch kahna hain ... Plz .. Meri taraf dekh ..**

And she grabbed his hand ... He looked at her .

Kajal – **sachin ... will you marry me ? ..**

His expressions changed while others remained silent .

He removed his hand from her grip and holding her from arm made her to stand ... taking her with him immediately left from there ... She was shocked to see this ... **Sachin .**..

Others were worried ...

...

He brought her out side ... .in parking lot ...

She was still surprisingly looking at him ...

Now they were near his car ... he pushed her towards the bonet of the car ... and gripped her waist ...

Kajal- **sachin ... kya hua hain tumhe? Naraz ho na muzse?**

And suddenly his sturn face turned into a pleased one .. he smiled widely looking at her sadness...

Kajal – **sachin**... she coudent complete her sentence ... as .. he pulled her in a tight hug...

After separating .. He cupped her face n His lips started roaming on her face ..

Sachin – **I love you ...** looking in her eyes ..

kajal smiled **– I love you too.**

 **...**

 **...**

Here in the restaurent ...

Rajat phone beeped and he smiled after reading the msg **...**

Rajat **– chalo purvi ... hum chalet hain ..**

Purvi **– par ..** and he shown her the msg **...**

Purvi **–** **rajat chalo.. hum beach par chalte hain ...**

And they went on beach **... While dushyant headed to his house .**

 **...**

 **...**

Sajal entered in the car ...

Sachin – **kajal .. muze kuch kahna hain ?**

Kajal **– kya?...** and she smiled widely under her throat ...

As His lips sealed her lips immediately ... his passionate kiss made her to loose her senses .. she too started responding him back..

and he again pulled her in tight hug .. **kajal .. I love you very much .. Janti ho kabse main iss dinka intezar kr rha tha ...**

he wiped her tears.. kajal smiled .

...

 **Sajde mein yun hi jhukta hoon** **  
 **Tum pe hi aa ke rukta hoon**  
 **Kya yeh sab ko hota hai****

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hum ko kya lena hai sab se** **  
 **Tum se hi sab batein ab se**  
 **Ban gaye ho tum meri dua****

 **...**

 **Khuda Jaane ke mein fida hun** **  
 **Khuda Jaane mein mit gaya**  
 **Khuda jaane yeh kyun huwa hai**  
 **Ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda****

 **...**

Rajat was walking on moist .,, soft sand ahead and purvi was following him ... suddenly he stopped and turned back to see her ...

Purvi was carefully stepping exactly on every foot mark made by him on wet sand ... she chuckled looking up at him ..

 **Tu kahe to tere hi kadam ke** **  
 **main nishanon pe**  
 **Chalun rukun ishaare pe****

 **...** **  
 **Tu kahe tho khwabon ka bana ke**  
 **Main bahana sa**  
 **Mila karu sirhaane pe****

 **...**

Sachin – kajal ..ab tum muzse kabhi dur nhi jaogi ..plz ..

She nodded as no ...

 **Ohhh** **  
 **Tum se dil ki baatein seekhi**  
 **Tum se hi yeh raahe seekhi**  
 **Tum pe marr ke mein tho**  
 **Jjee gaya****

 **Khuda Jaane ke mein fida hun** **  
 **Khuda Jaane mein mit gaya**  
 **Khuda jaane yeh kyun huwa hai**  
 **Ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda****

 **...**

Rajat was starring at her .. who was immersed in playing in sea waves ...

She waved him .. and he went near ...

 **Dil kahe ke aaj tho, chupa lo tum** **  
 **panahon mein**  
 **Ke darr hai tum ko kho doonga**  
 **Dil kahe ki sambhal zara khushi ko**  
 **Na nazar laga**  
 **Ke darr hai mein tho ro dunga****

Purvi realized his tension .. and opened her arms to him .. he smiled and hugged her back ...

 **Hooo** **  
 **Karthi hoon sao vaade tum se**  
 **Bandhe dil ke dhaage tum se**  
 **Yeh tumhe na jane kya hua****

 **Khuda Jaane ke mein fida hun** **  
 **Khuda Jaane mein mit gaya**  
 **Khuda jaane yeh kyun huwa hai**  
 **Ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda****

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sajde mein yun hi jhukta hoon** **  
 **Tum pe hi aa ke rukta hoon**  
 **Kya yeh sab ko hota hai****

 **Hum ko kya lena hai sab se** **  
 **Tum se hi sab batein ab se**  
 **Ban gaye ho tum meri dua****

 **Khuda Jaane ke mein fida hun** **  
 **Khuda Jaane mein mit gaya**  
 **Khuda jaane yeh kyun huwa hai**  
 **Ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda****

 **Ke ban gaye ho tum mere khuda**

.. the bright colours of hopes spread at western horizon ...

while Both the pairs were engrossed in each other ... feeling the colours of love... Colours of being with each other .

...

...

...

Ending the chap ...

...

Hope you people liked it ...

Next chap will contain more couple moments ...

...

Thnx to all those who reviewed for last chap ..

Anu .. jia 14 ... anubhav kavin fan .. Harman .. soha .. rajvi21 ... katiiy .. thnx a lot .tc .

Rimsha .. shreena ... kajal .. muskaan .. AD Angelina .. mahesh15 .. thnx a lot .tc .

Cute diksha .. kshayaartist .. upendra . dhanu .. rajvi lover .. icoco girl - thnx a lot .tc .

Purple angel1 .. dushu's shreya .. zehra .. bijishilpa .. anayaj .. RK sweety – thnx a lot .tc .

Crazyfor purvi .. cidfan16 .. guest nl .. KAVINSANJANA .. meera .. nilpari – thnx a lot .tc .

Areejsachin lover .. kavin vivek's shruti .. rajvigirl .. nia757 .. kuki17 .. krystalites - thnx a lot .tc .

All the guests – thnx a lot .tc .

...

Review for this chap too.

Only 1 or 2 chaps are left .plz be with me ...

Waiting apki parise22.


	15. Being together

Kjbb15 ...

Hi friends .. This s ur new chap ..

Actually it was not preplaned ... BT I got this idea from review of one of mine great reviewer .. **anu d ...** Thnx dear ...

...

...enjoy the chap ..

...

...

 **Apko kya lagta hain Dushyant ji?...** He was so engrossed in admiring her beauty that didnt get what she asked looking at him .

 **Annn ... Beautiful**... he answered unknowingly starring her .

And sudden sound of laughter roared the place bringing him back in his senses .

 **Ji?** .. Clear confusion reflected at her face .

And he embarresed .. when found both his friends watching at him keenly with a naughty spark in their eyes .. .

Sachin - **kyon bhai dushyant kya chal rha hain ? beautiful han!.. kon?..  
**

...

...

Actually it was a cool Sunday ... when kajal called all the other three persons at her home .. to discuss something .

They were seating in leaving room n kajal came out from kitchen with tea tray in her hand .

Sachin - **kya bat hain ? .. Aj apne hum sabko itni subah sjbah yaha kyon bulaya hain ?**

Kajal forwarded cup to him .. **– muze bhai aur purvi bhabi ke bare me bat karni thi ..**

Then she served tea to other two persons .

Dushyant gave a confused look – **kya hua ab?**

Kajal was little frustrated – **kya tum logonko kuch bhi nhi dikh rha hain?.. wo dono abhi bhi duri banaye hue hain?.. hume kuch to karna hoga?**

Sachin sip tea and asked – **han par kya kare?**

Aisha who was still quiet ... unexpectadly spoke up first time .

Aisha – **main kuch kahu?**

Dushyant replied curling up his lips widely – **tum ?.. han ..han .. Kyon nhi ?**

Sajal exchanged a naughty smile .

Aisha smiled back to him and said - **muze lgta hain ki rajat bhai abhi tak apni galti ke bareme soch rhe hain .. Purvi di ne unhe pati ka darja diya aur WO dilse unki patni ban bhi gyi hain par bhai apne uss jor jabardasti se jode gye rishte ko ligal nhi samaz rhe hain .. aur yehi wajha hain ki wo age badhna nhi chahte ?..  
**

Sachin - **bat to tum sahi bol rhi ho .. Hain na Dushyant ?**

Who gave him the most irritated look.

He purposly asked dushyant as they could see it very clearly that he was least paying any attention to her words and he was most lost in her movements ...

Her words were not reaching his ears .. Dushyant was observing Aisha's antics .. N the way every alternate minute she tucked her strand of hair behind her left ear .. And was getting disturbed by it again .. was the most aatracting scene for him .. **Hiii ... I just love her .**

Aisha continued **\- hume kuch aisa krna hoga jisse wo purvi di par pure dil se aitbar kare ...**

Kajal **– I guess ..its a good idea ... hain na sachin ?**

Sachin nodded and winked her ... she narrowed her eyes .. and he pulled her attention towards HIM ... kajal too gave a evil smile .

 **...**

And same time aisha asked him **\- a **pko kya lagta hain Dushyant ji?...****

He replied unknowingly **– beautiful ...**

The roar of laughter brought him back in his senses ...giving a tough look to both sajal .. he replid to aisha .

Dushyant **– muze tumhara idea bahot hi beautiful ..** ( biting his tongue ). **. matlab achha lga.**

Aisha blushed lowering her head ...

Kajal **– are par idea kya nikale ?**

Sachin **– muze lagta hain ki agar purvi rajat ke liye kuch kre to maza aa jayega ..** and he looked at others ..

Aisha too added enthusiasticaly **– jaise .. purvi dii unhe DATE pe le jaye .. to kaise rhega ?**

All three in unison **– wow .. superbbbb..**

Kajal **– kya bat hain aisha .. ekdam cool idea ...kyon hain na dushyant ?**

Dushyant stammered while getting her intention **– ann.. main kya bolu ?**

Sachin **– bol de na .. beautiful ..** and he smirked .

Kajal- **to thik hain fir . main ajhi sab intezam kar deti hun ... ok .**

After chating more ...

...

Aisha – **main** **ab chalu ?... wo .. ghar pe sab wait kar rhe honge na?.**

Dushyant – **man bhi chalta hun tumhare sath ...**

And they bid bye to sajal ...

...

Kajal closed the door and turned to see sachin starring her ... kajal raised her eyes brows in what?..

He moved towards her ... humming something ..

Sachin – **hum tum ek kamre me band ho ...**

 **aur chabi kho jaye ...**

her heart beats increased when saw him very close to her .. he pulled her near ... his face was near her face .

...

kajal whispered in his ears - **sachin ...**

sachin – **kya ... ?...** his voice was husky ...

kajal – **chabi ...**

sachin loudly – **kya ?**

kajal laughed while seeing his weired face ... she extended her hand holding bunch of keys ..

kajal - **tumhari bike ki chabi .. ye lo aur ab jao ...**

sachin **– muze bhaga rhi ho ?..** **main nhi jaunga** ... and he sat on the couch with pout ...

kajal sat next to him and hugged him pecking him on cheek.. .. he hugged her back with a cute smile .

after some time ..

sachin – **thik hain abhi main jar ha hun .. par shamko 7 bje tumhe mere ghar ana hain ok .**

kajal- **kis liye ?**

sachin – **you better be in time ... fir sab pata chalega ..**

 **kajal – ok .. baba ...**

and he left ...

 **...**

 **...**

Dushyant was driving the bike while aisha was silently sitting behind him ... the silence broke by him ..

Dushyant – **aisha ...**

Aisha – **han .. apne kuch kaha?**

Dushyant – **kya aj shamko mere sath chalogi ? dinner pe ..**

Aisha – smilied and pressed his shoulder softly ..

Aisha – **han ...aungi .**

And they drove to her home ...

...

...

Same evening ...

Dushyant was waiting for aisha in the rstaurent ... and his wait got over when she entered inside ... he came facing her ..

Dushyant – **wel come ...** and he forwarded his hands to her .

Aisha chuckled and placed her hand in his one .

they were sitting on the table booked for them ...

dushyant looked in her eyes - **you are looking gergous ...** and he kept his hand on hers .

aisha replied shyly - **thnx ...**

They enjoyed their dinner date merriely .

...

...

Other side when kajal came to sachins house ...

kajal settled herself in couch - **to bataiye ?. apne muze yaha kyon bulaya hain?..**

Sachin brought a packet and said giving it to her **– yeh apke liye ...**

Kajal aaccepted it with lit up face – **ye kya hain ?**

Sachin – **khud hi dekh lo.**

Kajal opened the packet and removed the thing curiously ...but her eyes widened while seeing the thing ...

Kaja gulped - **sachin .. ye ...**

Her words stucked in her throat ...

Sachin was in a romantic mood – **tumhare liye dress... kaisi lgi ?**

Kajal composed herself – **achhi hain par?..**

She had no words to continue ... as may be he will get hurt if she refuse to take this gift ..

Sachin got few deep lines on his forehead – **kya hua ?.. achhi nhi lgi?**

Kajal - **achhi to hain .. par bahot hi jyada choti hain ... main ye kaise pahnungi ?**

Sachin **– are bahar thodi na pahneke liye bol rha hun ?.. yahi pahnke dikhao ...**

Kaja **l – magar...**

Sachin **– plz ... kajal ...plzzzzzz..**

she had no option remain than to wear it ...

...

 **...**

Sachin was restlessly waiting for her ... who took little extra time to change the attire ...

Sachin **– kajal ... hua ki nhi?.. bahar ao... plz yar .**

And door opened ..

he was astonished to see her ..

 **Sachin – ye kya ?** and forwarded his hand to her ...

She was wearing his white shirt over the dress ... stretching the shirt down to hide her legs .. much hesitantly she tried to be normal ..

Sachin came to her .. his hand came on her cheek ... **kajal .**.. and his hand slid down her neck ..

She went on numb on his touch ... could feel his fingers plying with the shirts buttons.. she tightly gripped his hand... and looked up at him .. his eyes were fixed on her face only ... her eyes interlocked with his ones .. . slowly her grip loosened and shirt fell down ..

Sachin stepped back .. took a good look at her from bottom to top .. that short ..sleeveless black dress was enhancing her beauty most ... her cheeks were red ... gaze lowered ... and figure was shivering ..

Sachin – **wow .. you are looking stunning ...**

And he pulled her holding her waist on him self.

Sachin whispered – **kajal .**.. and she looked up ... he was starring her affectionately .. his eyes filled with pure love ...

Sachin **– I love you** ...and he brought his lips near her lips ..

Kajal- **I love you too. ...** and closing her eyes she forwarded herself .

They shared a most passionate never ending kiss .

...

...

After the dinner dushyant n aisha went at beach ...

the silence overpowering that night ., the cool breeze enchanted their feelings ...

While walking on wet sand ... unknowingly they came closer to each other .. his hand wrapted around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder ...

dushyant - I **love you .. aisha .**

aisha - I **love you too. dushyant .**

...

...

...

...

 **Zehnaseeb, Zehanaseeb  
Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb  
Mere kareeb, mere habeeb  
Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

 **...**

Dushyant cupped her face lovingly ...  
 **...**

 **Tere sang beete har lamhe pe humko naaz hai  
Tere sang jo na beete uspe aitraaz hai  
Iss kadar hum dono ka milna ek raaz hai**

 **Huaa ameer dil ghareeb**  
 **Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**  
 **Zehnaseeb, Zehnaseeb**  
 **Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

 **...**

Sajal were immersed in each other ... kajal peeped in his pure , loving eyes .. and chuckled . she kept her hand on his cheek .

...

 **Lena-dena nahi duniya se mera  
Bas tujh se kaam hai  
Teri ankhiyon ke sheher me  
Yaara sab intezaam hai  
Khushiyon ka ek tukda mile  
Ya mile gham ki khurchane  
Yaara tere mere kharche me  
Dono ka hi ek daam hai**

 **...**

Dushyant kissed at aisha s forehead ... and they hugged .

...  
 **  
Hona likha tha yunhi jo huaa  
Yaa hote hote abhi anjaane mein ho gaya**

 **...  
Jo bhi hua, hua ajeeb  
Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb  
Zehnaseeb, zehnaseeb  
Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

 **Hua ameer dil ghareeb**  
 **Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**  
 **Zehnaseeb, Zehnaseeb**  
 **Tujhe chaahun betahasha**  
 **Tujhe chaahun betahasha zehnaseeb**

 **...**

 **...**

...

that night filled up their hearts with unending love for each others .

...

...

...

Next day ...

Purvi – **tuze lg rha hain ki yeh sahi hain? Usse yun jhoot bolna ...**

Kajal could sense her nervousness ... keeping her hand on Purvis hand ..

Kajal – **purvi ... trust me ...**

Purvi smiled ...

...

...

At the bureau ...

rajat was working silently ... some of the members were exchanging glances with each other .. but none has courage to open mouth in front of him ..

Finally ...

Rajat – **sachin .. kya chal rha hain ?.. tum log kam kyon nhi kar rhe ho?... aur ye ishare kis bat ke liye ho rhe hain ?**

Sachin **– are rajat . kuch bhi to nhi ..**

Kajal **\- kya kuch nhi sachin?..** ( coming to him ) **.. bhai .. ek help chahiye thi ...**

Rajat **– aur wo kya?**

Kajal **–bhai .. actually aj sham ko sachin ko uske ek khabri se milne jana tha..**

Rajat again starring to his pc **– to ..**

Kajal **\- bhai .. hume .. matlab hum dono ko thodasa kam hain ... to ... kya tum...** her sentence remained incomplete ...as rajat raised his **eyebrows to sachin .**

Sachin showing his most innocent face **– its ok . rajat .. maine kajal ko bola tha ki ye kam jyada jaruri hain ..** ( rajat was listening him silently.. without taking his eyes off the pc ) ..

 **Kajal ... hum dono badme kabhi chale jayenge .. .par ye man hi nhi rhi ... you don't worry .. I will manage ...**

Sachin made face as not getting any reponce from him ... while others too disappointed .

...

...

Suddenly ..

Rajat – **ok main chala jata hun ... kaha jana hain?. Aur kitne bje?**

Kajal instantly inturupteing him – **wo apko shamko 7 bje jana hain .. aur yeh hain address.** she extended a chit to him .. ...

rajat - **kya ab sab log kam pe lagoge?..**

and everyone resumed back to their work .

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Same evening ...

He entered that resort ...and went towards lounge .

After settling there .. he started waiting for the man .

Suddenly ...

A waiter – **excuse me sir ...**

Rajat looked up – **yes .**

Waiter forwarded a chit to him – **sir .. abhi abhi ek madam ye apke liye de gyi .**

He accepted it .and opened .

 **ROOM 505 ...**

 **...**

Rajat **– kisne di ye chit ?**

Waiter **– m sorry sir .. muze unke bare me kuch pata nhi ..**

Rajat got up from his place and headed towards the lift ... after reaching next to roob no 505... he waited for some time and then knocked it ..

No reply fron inside ... again knocked .

...

Slowely he pushed the door .and to his surprise it was open .

Slowly pushing it more ... he entered inside cautiously ..

...

The room was occupied with quiet darkness. He was unable to see anything clearly ..

Unexpectedly ... the door behind him closed immediately ...

...

Before he looked back ..someone closed his mouth tightly but the grip was suprisingly soft...

The voice whispered in his ears - **chillana mat ... warna ..**

The cop was wise enough to recognize the person ...

Immediately turning behind .. He pulled the person next to him in a swift action ..

Person stumbelled a little and bumped with his chest ...

 **Kya rajat ?..** the pouting voice made him to smile widely .

Rajat – **maine kya kiya ?.. tum hi muzpar attack karnewali thi ...**

Jerking his hands she went to switch the lights on ...

...

The room was decorated very beautifully ...and the mind behind it was standing before him with pout .

Rajat **– purvi .. ye sab kya hain?**

Purvi- **kuch nhi ...**

He could sense her reluctance ... so came near her ...

Rajat **– sorry ...**

Purvi flashed a sweet smile **– its ok ..**

Rajat **– ab batao .. yeh sab kya hain?**

Purvi held his hand in one of her hand **– tumhare liye ... aise to tumhare sath waqt nhi bita pati hun to ... ek sham apke liye ... aj sirf TUM aur MAIN ..  
**

 **Ao ..**

And she took him to the balcony ...

...

The scenery was amazing ... making them to forget all their worries and tensions .

She was standing holding the railings engrossed in the beauty of nature ...and slowely felt those hands clasping her waist from back .

He gently placed his chin on her shoulder ... and tightened his embrace .

Her body shivered minutely. That was sensed by him too. Removing his hands .. he turned to go in ...

And she gripped his hands ..

...

...

 **...**

 **Aisa lga muze pahli dafa tanha main ho gyi yara ,,**

 **Aisa lga muze pahli dafa tanha main ho gyi yara ,,**

 **Hun pareshansi main ab yeh kahne ke liye ..**

 **TU JAROORI SA HAIN MUZKO ZINDA RAHNE KE LIYE ..**

 **...**

He peeped in her eyes .. those conveyed him the same msg ..

...

 **Aisa lga muze pahli dafa tanha main ho gya yara ,,**

 **Aisa lga muze pahli dafa tanha main ho gya yara ,,**

 **Hun pareshansa main ab yeh kahne ke liye ..**

 **TU JAROORI SA HAIN MUZKO ZINDA RAHNE KE LIYE ..**

...

Rajat again pulled her in hug ... she buried her face in his chest ...

 **dhadke ankhome dil mera . jab karib au main tere ..**

purvi kept her palm on his cheek ... and closed her eyes ...

 **dekhu main jab bhi aina han tu hi rubru rhe mere...**

 **ishq ki baz me aa ..aja rhaneke liye**

 **Tu jaroori sa hain muzko zinda rahne ke liye ..**

 **Tu jaroori sa hain muzko zinda rahne ke liye ..**

...

He leaned to her neck .. and tilting little she rested her head on his other shoulder ...

that soft touch of lips on her neck made her to forget the world ..

Slowly he too grew bolder .. and his lips started giving trails of kisses on her neck and shoulder ...

...

 **Mangu na koi asman .. tu sitaronka jahan**

 **Ban ja tu mera humsafar .. na muze chahiye koi makan**

 **...**

Her hand too started roaming on his back ..and other entered in his hair ...

unknowingly she brought her lips near his ones ...

softly kissing at the corner of his lips she hugged him more tight .

That feeling of being together . made them to loose them selves .

...

 **Dil hi kafi hain tera mere rhne ke liye**

 **Tu jaroori sa hain muzko zinda rahne ke liye ..**

 **Tu jaroori sa hain muzko zinda rahne ke liye ..**

 **...**

And his lips took hold of her lips . slowly caressing her he deepned his kiss , first time she felt sharp wave in her spine .

and he smiled with closed eyes as she too responded back ..

purvi – **rajat .. plz .make me yours .. forever ..**

and she again kissed him .

The love bloomed in air giving them gift of togetherness .

...

After separating .. they enjoyed their unplanned , unexpected date ... with pure love and passion .

...

...

Rajat – **ghar chale ?..** he extended his hands .

Purvi nodded smilingly and held his hand ...

and their journey begin ... together .

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ending the chap .

Hope you liked it .

...

Thnx for reviews on previous chap .

Anu.d , aliya , preethi , saney , raju , mega – thnx a lot .tc .

Padma , ramu , rani , nirupam , chinnu , siri , - thnx a lot .tc .

Sai , cute diksha , rk sweety , ad Angelina , guddi abhirika fan , Harman , - thnxa lot .tc .

Crazyforpurvi , cidfan16 , kajal , anubhav kavin fan , purple angel 1 , nilpari – thnx a lot .tc .

Ishii , muskan , areejsachin lover , reshm , guest nl , rajvi lover , - thnx a lot .tc.

rajvi girl , KAVINSANJANA , kavin viveks shruti , katiiy , mahesh15 , jannatfairy , - thnx a lot .tc .

priyadarshni. Deewan , kshayaartist , nia757 , mithi , shreena – thnx a lot .tc .

kuki17 , bijishilpa , krystalities , - thnx a lot .tc .

all guests – thnx a lot .tc .

hope kisiko bhuli nhi hun ...if so then sorry .

...

...

n next will be the last chap of this fic ( hopefully ) ..

waiting for ur reviews ..

 **apki parise22.**


	16. Together Forever

Kjbb16

Hi friends ..It's our next chap .. Plz enjoy it ..

It has some different flavour .. Which was not there in **_parise22_** s fics ever before ... Want to know ? Then come .. Join me ..

...

...

...

It was passed near about two weeks .. they started living together ...

Both were considarebly mixed up with each other ... but were not ready to give any name to their relation. But definitely some thing was there that bind them with each other .. **CaRe ? .. CoNcErN ? .. LOVE?**

And unknowingly both of them were conveying it to each other from every small deed .. But were hesitent to accept it .

One night when he came to bid her good night ... Purvi was sitting in front of dressing table looked at him .

Rajat – **good night ..**

Purvi looking through the mirror – **rajat ...** ( she paused and he raised a questioning eye ) **.. kya tum yahin mere sath issi room me nahi so sakte ?**

Rajat **– par main kaise ? .. tumhe problem hogi.**

Purvi – **nahi hogi . plz** .

He agreed and the first time she felt him beside her ... he was much conscious for her ...

And she ? ... Still when ever **he came near her ... unknowingly she vibrates.**

while sleeping beside her .. he looked at her ... she was starring him with unknown feelings without blinking eyes ..

he smiled and gently pulled her close to him . kissed at her forehead and felt same vibration .. her heart beats were clearly audible ... he patted her head .

Rajat – **good night .. so jao .**

She composed her self .. **she cant deny his urge every time . one day she is going to accept him . then why not now?.**

Purvi snuggled to him . half laying on his body ...leaning over his face .

 **Rajat**... Her voice was heavy .. breath uneven and heart beats fast . her incomplete unsaid words were visible in her eager eyes ...

he too fixed his gaze on her pink lips ... now was unable to stop himself .. pulling her down his lips touched hers .

It sent a sharp spark in her body.. she closed her eyes .. and started feeling him ... gently his fingers entered in her hair ... her clip opened and her hair strands fell over his face covering his face partially ... His lips were gently sucking her lips .. And got the most wanton response from her ..

Moving hand on her face .. ..he also realized his urgue for her ... turning her down he came over her ...his grip around her waist became tighter . both the pairs of lips started playing to gain dominance on each other .

After few minutes ..

With the satisfied smile he separated from her .

She asked with the fixed gaze . **kya hua?**

Rajat peeped in her eyes – **main tumhe apna bana chahta hun par jab tum puri tarhse meri ban ne ke liye ready hogi tab .**

Her body was still shivering .. smiled in reply .. and rested her head on his chest . his fingers entered in her hair ..ruffling gently her head .. He pecked at her head and after some time they slept hugging .

o...

...

next day she could see him much excited ... While getting ready he was humming something .. with constant smile playing over his face ,.

Purvi finally asked – **rajat .**

Rajat – **han?**

Purvi- **kya** **bat hain ?. aj tum bahot khush ho..**

Rajat smiled widely and told her everything ..

Purvi got excite and hold him by arm **– really ? kab anewale hain sab ?.**

 **Rajat** **– han . aj shamko hi ..**

After some time they went to bureau .

That day was as usual ..busy

...

...

Same Evening ...

Two of them were running here and there hurriedly ..and

 **Sajal** and **aishyant** were staring them constantly .. exchanging surprised glances .

Sachin finally asked with irritation – **are bolo bhi tum dono ... kyon bulaya hain hum sabko yaha?**

Purvi flashed a sweet smile **\- dheeraj rakhiye dewarji .. sab pata chal jayega..**

 **...**

 **...**

Door bell rang .. .rajat opened it .. And hugged the invitee lovingly ..

 **Rajat – ayiye maa papa ...**

They saw Purvis mom dad entering in side ..

Purvi too rushed to welcome and hugged both of them ..

 **Maa papa kaise hain ap dono ? maine apko bahot miss kiya ..**

Pm and pf gave an assured smile to their daughter .. And looked at rajat .

 **Rajat – ab nhi karogi ... kyon ki abse maa – papa yahin par rahenge ...humare sath ...**

Purvi was surprised after hearing this .. She got tears in her eyes ..but before she could say something else .. again bell rang ..

Now it was time for kajal to get surprised .. as her mother entered .

That evening was full of surprises for every one present over there .

...

...

And most unexpectedly expectated thing poured in their faith .

...

 **To sab fix ho gya hain ..**. **in donoki 10 dino me hi shadi karwa denge ...** rajat said while eyeing on one of the pairs who were awestrucked .

Kajals mom – **muze koi problem nhi hain beta .. yeh to iski hi zid thi ki itni jaldi shadi nhi karni ..**

She was observing her daughters pleased face .. that turned to get red blushy ting . sachin lost in her .

Rajat brought him in real world – **sachin tuze to koi problem nhi hain na?**

Sachin replied in reflex action – **no ..no .not at all ...i am ready any time** .

kajal gave him irritated look on his bewilderment .that made all to laugh .

...

...

Rajat now looked at the other two persons ..

Rajat – **aur uncle aunty .apse to pichle ek hafte se main contact me hun .. aur muze lagta hain ki apko bhi apni beti ki pasand achi lagi hain?**

He was indicating aisha s parent to dushyant and aisha , dushyant stole a glance at each other .

Rajat – **mere iin dono dostonka mere siway iss duniya me koi bhi nhi hain ... main hi inka bda bhai hun aur ye mere sab kuch hain ...** ( his voice get chocked while saying so ) .. **kya apko yeh rishta pasand hain?**

Aishas parent were touched coz of his love towards his friend .. they remembered ... since last one week how he kept on trying to convience them for dushyant ...

Af- **rajat beta ... hum khush hain ki humari beti aise ladkese se shadi karna chahti hain jo dilse achha aur sanskari hain ... hume iis reishte se koi bhi aitraz nhi hain..**

Am too gave her assent .- **par rajat beta ?.. humari aisha ki padhai abhi khatm nhi hui hain..**

Purvi came and sat next to her ..she took her hand in her hnad – **aunty ...aisha ki padhai puri hone tak hum rukenge hi .. uske bad jab yeh dono kahenge hum log inki shadi karwa denge.. thik hain dushynat ?**

Dushynat nodded lightly keeping an eye on his love who was gazing down shyly ...

After some more discussion ..it got finalized that sajal will get marry within two weeks .

Purvi while getting up from her place – **chaliye main khana lga deti hun** ... and she headed towards the kitchen .

Rajat to followed her to help her .

...

In kitchen ..

Purvi took bowls of vegeies ...and rajat came to take other thing s .. she was starring him constantly .. he realized it . loking at her .. he raised his eye brows .. **kya?..**

Purvi smiled through tears – **thnx ..**

Rajat came near her – **aur wo kis khushi me?**

Purvi hugged him – **I don't believe it ...** **tumne mere papa aur maa ko yaha bulaya..**

Rajat wiped her tears – **excuse me .. kuch misunderstanding hain .. apke nhi .. maine to mere papa maa ko yaha bula ya hain** .. and he patted her head lovingly **...chale?.**

...

...

At dining table ...

Sachin giving his most innocent look – **hum charo me se kisisko bhi khana kahne ka mood nhi hain ..**

Rajat glaring all of them – **aur **kyon ?. ab kya hua?****

Dushyant came to him – **hume tum donose kuch chahiye .doge?**

Purvi sat beside kajal - **han .. bolo ..**

Kajal – **thik hain fir tum dono bhi humare sath shadi karoge..ok .**

Rajvi little loudly – **firse shadi ?. par kyon?**

Sachin – **kyon ki hum log chahte hain ki tum dono ki khushi bhi humare sath hi shuru ho...**

Rajat gave him surprised look .. sajal nodded lightly loking at purvi .. rajat too followed their gaze .. his love had bliss on her lit up face ...

Dushynat whispered in his ears – **rajat man ja... dekh purvi bhi khush hain .. apni zindagi shuru karne ka isse achha mouka aur nhi hoga ..**

Rajat smiled looking at her – **thik hain ... jaisa ap log chahe ..**

And the matter rested for the time ..

...

...

The time flew away with the wings of stray bird...

All the other premarriage evenings went on smoothly ... with gala.

And the most awaited day arrived ...

...

...

The two brides were getting ready in one room ... and aisha was helping them in .. kajal was ready in green bridal dress ..

Aisha settling kajals head accessories properly – **purvi di .. muze ek bat samaz nhi ayi ki apne shadi ke liye naya joda kyon nhi liya ...** ( she took the wedding dress in her hand ) **.. yeh to apki** **.**. giving the saree to purvi she stopped hesitantly .

Purvi lovingly took it in her hand , her eyes sparkled with warm droplets .. her palm moved softly on the saree .

Purvi – **ye rajat ne mere liye 5 saal pahle layi thi .. isme uska pyar hain** .. and she hugged it .

And aisha , kajal smiled .

Aisha n kajal together – **muze bhu hug chahiye ...**

And they too hugged her .

...

...

One of the handsome grooms was sitting comfortably on the couch in the mandap ... looking curiously at the other . .who was rushing every where for having a last look at all the preparartions ...

suddenly some one pulled his wrist .

Dushyant stopped rajat – **bhai Rajat .. kya tum thodi der shanti se nhi baith sakte ho?.. main hu na kam karne ke liye ..tu dulha hain mere bhai ... ab baith ja ...**

Rajat protested **– are wo ek kam ...**

But dushyant forcefully made him to sit next to sachin who had a grin on his face .

Dushyant pointing to sachin – **isse dekh .. kaise aramse baitha hain .. aur tu hain ki bas yaha waha bhag rha hain .**

Sachin gave a pout – **aj ke din bhi tu muzse kam karnwana chahta hain ?..**

Rajat exchanged a worried glance with dushynat who shook his head naughtily .

Rajat – **nhi .. tu aramse hi baith ok.**

Sachin flashed a cute smile- **yah thnx .**

...

Suddenly dushyant saw someone ..

Dushyant – **ann .aramse to ab nhi baith sakoge tum dono ...**

Rajat and sachin gazed dushyant who was starring someone at the staires ... she was aisha wearing pink anarkali dress .. was carrying both the brides down stairs .

Our handsome grooms too lost in their lovely girls in bridal dress ... rajats face got different expression .. he has got few deep lines on his forehead while loking at purvi ..

Same time .. Purvi looked up .. her eyes were searching for him ... and her lips curled up when found him ...

The girls came and sat beside the boys ...

She was able to read his tensed expressions ... slowly slidding her hand in his hand ..she whispered .

Purvi – **yeh wohi saree hain jo tumne mere liye layi thi** ...( he stiil had question in his eyes ) .. **aj jab hum apni zindagi firse shuru karne ja rhe hain to maine socha .. muze issi s ko pahna chahiye ... I love you ...**

And immediately adimiring smile replaced those lines ...

Rajat pressed her hand lightly **– I love you too.**

 **...**

 **While sachin was still lost in kajal .**

 **Sachin – you r looking very cute .**

Kajal showed him knitted lined forehead ..

Sachin bit his tongue **– nhi actually .. very beautiful .**

This brought sweet smile on her lips ...

Sachin again whispred **–** **muze kuch nhi bologi ?**

Kajal replied with smirk **-** **thik dikh rhe ho .**

Sachin little loudly **–** **kya .. bas thik ?**

Kajal lowered her head **–** **nhi acutallly .. very handsome .**

And sachin flashed a wide smile .

 **...**

The marriage ceremony got over with all rituals .. .. Elders blessed both the couples wholeheartedly and friends pulled their legs making them blush harder n harder .

...

...

It was already very late .. and the two grooms were made to sit on couch in the leaving room forcefully .. and aishyant were grinnig on their frustration .

Sachin finally got up – **muze nind aa rhi hain .. main to ab jaunga .**

Dushyant tried to stop him naughtly – **are ruk to... kitne dino bad teeno sath hain .. thodi der aur bate krenge ..**

Sachin shoot a angry glance at him .. **dushyant ..?**

Dushyant suppressing his laughter – **ok .. sorry .han jao ..**

Rajat **– dushyant .. tum Aisha ko ghar chod dena ok .**

Both aishyant noded stealing a look at each other .

And then of the boys were allowed to go towards their respective rooms ...

...

Aisha – **main coffee banake lati hun ..**

And she headed towards the kitchen ...

...

...

She was engrosed fixing her vision on the steam raising up from brewing coffee...

Suddenly felt his presence behind her .. aisha turned back to him.

Aisha nervously said – **Ap?**

Dushyant came closer to her – **han .. main ..**

And she coudent turn her gaze that was juggled in his vision ... his hands cupped her face and she felt him leaning over her face .. the next memory she had was his lips warm touch on hers one ... Which made her to melt for him .. In him .

...

...

After separating ...

Dushyant hugged her **– I love you Aisha .**

Aisha too hugged him back - **I love you too.**

 **...**

...

...

In first room ...

Kajal was sitting in the room .. When sachin entered inside .. He saw her sitting with lowered head..

Coming near he sat next to her on bed .. Slowly his hand hold her one .. He could feel her nervousness ..

Sachin - **kajal .. Kuch puchu tumse ?**

Kajal raised her head - **han ..**

Sachin asked with a smirk - **tumhe shrmana bhi ata hain ? Muze lga tum sirf dhamki hi de sakti ho ?**

Kajals expressions changed .. She gave him angry look and tried to free her hand from his grip ..

Kajal - **kyon ? Main ladkI nhi hun kya ? Jisi sharmana na aye ?**

Sachin cupped her face lovingly - **ahan .. Tum to meri ZANSI KI RANI ho .. . jo har ek mushkil chutki me solve kar de ..**

Kajal chuckled and looked at him .. Peeping in her eyes his one hand slid in her hair behind the ear ..and other made its way to her back And unknowingly she too forwarded herself to him .. his hands started roaming at her back.

Slowely he brought his face near her ear - **ab meri bhi problem solve kar do plz ...** And slowly pushed her down .

She followed rhythm of his breath and asked while leaning back - .. **kya ?**

Sachin whispered innocently - **ye khul nhi rhi hain ..**

He was pointing to her blouse dori .. Kajal blushed hard and hugged him ..

kajal - **sachin ? ... kya tum bhi ?..** her voice was clearly indicating her uncomfort .

And he felt her hugging him lovingly .. That feel of his girls raising uncomfort .. enchanted him ... His mood swung from naughtyness to pure love .

And sachin wrapped his hands around her lovingly .. He laied her down and leaned ahead ..

The time stopped for them . those eager lips met like never before .. And his hands started feeling her trembling form cuddled in his comforting embrace .

That night brought an never ending happiness in their life .

...

...

...

 **In other room ..**

The bride was standing in the window immersed in her thoughts .. Fladhback of her life was running before her eyes in pieces .. She didn't realise him entering in the room .

he entered .. And suddenly stopped looking at her .

Her graceful retreating figure drapped in red bridal saree .. her allmost bare back .. Frequently tinkling chudies .. Every thing was so beautiful .. that made him to loose himself . unintentionally he came near her .. her breath stopped as she felt his presence very near behind her .. his warm breath was touching her neck leaving no gap between both the bodies ..

And his lips touched her neck giving a wave in her spine ... dragging down them he reached to her bare back . while his hands made their way to her curvy waist .. entagling hands to her waist from both side .. he pulled her close. And started kissing her back .She started melting on his ever eager touch . and turned in his hug .

Purvi whispered – **Rajat ...**

And he stopped immediately realizing something. **..sorry ..** and tried to move back.

Purvi brought her palm on his cheek – **don't be ..** and pecked at his lips lightly **.**

She started loosing her senses ..when his grip gave deeper sense of thirst for her love .

Looking into her eyes .. he realized .. first time ..she was not shivering like before .

their eyes inter locked . that feeling arouse in her body reached to her eyes .. and he read it . a sweet smile crept on his lips .

He knitted his eyebrows a little coming close to her .and she replied with a light nod .

Its time now .. **they have to move on .**

. its time to explore that hidden treasure which is called as **LOVE .**

the same eagerness was visible in her eyes .. **yes ..** **she was ready to be his .**

The invitation conveyed and she closed her eyes .

It was his turn now .. to win her .. .her heart .. her body .. and her completely .

The first step was comparatively easy ... those killer kisses made her to loose control over herself ... she surrendered her self to him .

 **...**

within a fraction of second .. he lifted her in his strong arm ... and headed to wards their bed ... gently placing her on bed ...he sat beside her .. .

He was still not ready to move on in hurry ..

...

 **Aj fir tumpar pyar aya hain .**

 **Behad aur beshumar aya hain .**

 **Aj fir tumpar pyar aya hain .**

 **Behad aur beshumar aya hain .**

...

she opened her arms to him .. And lifted upper part of her body to him . her hands entangled behind his neck pulled him down ...

and he lean over her ... She kissed on his forehead .. and came down , their lips met and shared a passionate feel ..

his lips were aware of each place on her face ..softly and smoothly kissing each part , he brought them down on her neck ... same time his both hands grasped with hers ..

...

 **Toote to toote teri bahonme aise**

 **Jaise shaakhon se patte behaya**

 **...**

 **Bikhre tuzi se aur simte tuzi me**

 **Tu hi mera sab le gya**

 **...**

 **Na fiqar , na sharam , na lihaz , ek bar aaya .**

his lips were now eager to explore some other places down her neck .. and she coudent stop him rather she was not willing to stop him ...

...

 **Phir zarre zarre me didar aaya hain**

 **Phir zarre zarre me didar aaya hain**

 **...**

 **aj fir tumpar pyar aya hain .**

 **Behad aur beshumar aya hain .**

...

waves of pleasure were running down her body .. he was also going through the same experience . his hand s started fiddeling with her cloths

...

 **Tu hi meri awargi ,**

 **Tu hi duaa har sham ki**

 **...**

 **Tu hi razaa, tu hi kami**

 **Aur tu hi wo , firaaq hai jisko**

 **Hai silsilon ne mere pass layaa**

...

Reaching behind her back .. his hands opened her blouse hooks ... and slipped off the sleeves below the shoulders .her milky skin ... he was lost in her beauty ..placing a intence kiss over there , he left a mark .

Rajat – **I love you ... be mine ..forever .**

...

 **Hoton pe tere izhaar aaya hain**

 **Hoton pe tere izhaar aaya hain**

 **Behad aur beshumar aya hain .**

 **...**

 **aj fir tumpar pyar aya hain .**

 **Behad aur beshumar aya hain .**

...

...

And suddenly ... a loud thunder storm rolled .

she scared on that sound ... and hugged him tight .. he smiled and hugged her back comfortably .

 **Main hu na ...**

It started raining ...

He nipped her earlobe gently – **mousam ki pahli** **barish hone lagi hain .**

Purvi was assured with pleasure **– han .. pahli barish .. har pahli feeling bahot special hoti hain ...** and she turned him down ... Coming over him .. She kissed him with bold passion while feeling her touch he didn't open his eyes .. Kept his hands busy on her back .

Out side ..

Slowely the cloudy sky started showering all its love for thirsty earth.

...

inside the room ..

That sweet, fresh, wet smell of soil ... she was spell bound coz of that gaiety environment . ... the cloths were only barrirer for them ... her fingers started playing with his shirts buttons ...

He looked in her eyes ..and leaning down .. kissed her bare upper chest ...she was numb absorbing his each touch in her self , she kissed him back. ..and pulled the quilt over them .

...

Out side ..

rain was pouring .. and earth was soaking each droplet in her self ... it was the unique meet . every small thing seemed to be enjoying that serene beauty of life .

 **Love gifted life to that soul less world ...**

...

The cool feeling outside allowed their bodies to raise heating up .generating a different feeling of closeness .

None of the two wanted to separate .

...

Outside...

The big droplets drenching the soil and glued to it ..

...

While his body snuggled to her desperately.. making her to tenderly touch him .. spurring him on ...

The rest of the world went out of focus . he wanted to break all barriers to feel the touch of his girl 's love ..that added fire in his bold kiss and the passion to the kiss .

The drenched environment cherished those love moments .. giving more lip locking sessions to both of them ..the moment was worth to be captured in their memory .

And like never before .. Rain showered more and more endlessly ..

while the two bodies followed the same rhythum .. Showered love on each other .. more and more passionately .

...

...

...

Slowely the showering turn in to a cool dripping down experience ...

Inside .. the two souls became one body completely mingeled with each other .

She was trying to get her breath back when he realesed his tired body on her .. she kissed him on fore head .. her partially open eyes were possessed with his love .. he buried his face in her necks crook .. gave again a passionate kiss over there ...she ruffled his hair lovingly ..

Purvi- **I love you .**

He replied – **I love you too...**

 **...**

 **And they experienced that feeling of being together .. forever ...**

...

...

...

...

 **Ending the chap ...**

 **And the fic too came to an end ... .**

 **...**

 **Did** you people like it ., i m sorry for giving less SAJAL N AISHYANT moments .. but my main focus was RAJVI ..

Friends .. this is the first time .. I have tried to write something in ROMANCE ... hopefully **it didn't cross the line of decency**.

If anyone fells so .. Then really sorry for not reaching upto ur expectations .

...

Thnx to all those who reviewed for last chap .. and the whole fic too.

soha , nani , roshini , ishi , rita , chinu ... thnx a lot .tc .

mega , riya , aliya , anu.d ., AADIBA GHAZI , shreena , - thanx a lot .tc .

krystalities , purpleangel1 , cidfan16 , zehrasohail61 , AD Angelina , .. thnx a lot .tc .

jannat fairy , drizzle 1640 , guest nl , RK sweety , upendra dhanu . rk - thnx a lot .tc .

Anubhav kavin faan , kavin viveks shruti , kshayaartist , soah , ammu , – thnx a lot .tc .

rajvi lover , AISHA , MAhesh 15, Anushka 544 , kuki17 , sunshine dareya – thnx a lot .tc

nia 757 , muskaan , Areejsachin lover , kajal , preethi , saney , sadaa - thnx a lot .tc .

rajvi girl , sweety cid , anayaj , KAVINSANJANA n sharayus pari 22, – thnx a lot .tc

And all guests - thnx a lot .tc .

 **Ap sabhi log mere liye bahot hi special ho** **.. thnx for being with me from the beginning of this fic ... love you people a lot ...**

...

· Special thnx to **SHAH KHANAM** who began to write with this fic ... **Thnx** **dear .. to write this fic was indeed an awesome experience ... truly I loved to write it ..** *

...

Friends .. Plz .. Review for this chap too ...

And **your warm opinions are always welcome ..**

...

( **A/N** – so friends ... now its time to say GOOD BYE to you ...i know I have to complete one more fic ... but I really need a break ... ll be back after a break .. when ?. not having any idea ... probably some days .. or some weeks . so tiil then bye .

...

...

Friends ..plz peep in my future plans **= .**

 **.** **I have one RAJVI centric plot ... but with no so called RAJVI MOMENTS** .. it ll be a short fic with sad ending .. so is there any one interested in reading it?.. if so plz tell me in ur reviews ...* )

...

...

Waiting ... apki **parise22.**


End file.
